


Second Life

by Ardii_Foxxy (PVZBrony), Spirit_Alexscreamer (PVZBrony)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Corona Virus - Freeform, Demons, Doctor/Patient, Dystopia, Gay, Limbo, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Reapers, Romance, Sci-Fi, Supernatural - Freeform, Suspense, Threesome - M/M/M, Thriller, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/Ardii_Foxxy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/Spirit_Alexscreamer
Summary: Ever wondered if there is a heaven? Where does one go once the soul leaves? After a period of time does the soul get a second chance to go back to try and live the life that it wanted? for Theodore Riley he is about to experience what its like through the veil of life and death into the mysterious world of Limbo.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Randolph x Mandy, Theodore x Maxence, Theodore x Randolph





	1. The Beginning

_"Ever wondered if there is a heaven? Where does one go once the soul leaves? After a period of time does the soul get a second chance to go back to try and live the life that it wanted? I wondered and questioned my life existence, all I hoped for was a life without conflict though it's like everyone has to be given obstacles that will become so weighing that will drive them wanting to end it. When does it end……. " - Theo_

**NYC 2020**

Theodore Riley sat alone in the waiting room of the psychiatrist office, with his scarf pressed against his mouth he smothered a sneeze which echoed loudly in the silence. Grabbing one of the many magazines to read whilst he waits for his sister to finish her session. This has been a once a week routine trip into the city ever since he could remember. No articles within the magazine intrigued him though; reading was one of the few pleasures he loved anything to keep his mind focused. It wasn’t until he was engrossed with an article about unexplained murders that caused him to close the magazine in a flurry.

One thing Theo couldn’t stand was things that triggered the suppressed trauma of his childhood, one which he and his twin sister shared together. It had been about fifteen years since the day Theo had stumbled across his father’s bloody body. Alice had been searching for her brother and stumbled upon the gruesome sight that caused her to scream. Memory may be shrouded deep in his subconscious; it wasn’t never going to go away at all. No matter how much he tries to think of other things he somehow ends up seeing his father’s spirit watching over him like a ghost. Theo wanted answers considering there was no explanation as to what happened to their father though he never got any. In the case that their father was attacked by some animal he couldn’t fight off and suffered major blood loss.

Theo shuttered as he wanted to curl up into a ball. Being a twenty five year old who suffers from albinism he clearly felt like a ghost. People looked at him oddly some fear him thinking he is some weird freak of nature, his sister had become quite overprotective of him. The burden she shouldered which he wanted to take some away so she wasn’t doing it alone. He was capable of being able to stand on his own clearly there was a reason he was blessed with this.

It was then his eyes caught something and made him shift in his chair. He stared at one particular spot where he saw a shadowy figure or something clearly watching him before it quickly vanished then appeared a little closer to him. Theo breathing escalated his lips trembling “There’s nothing there Theo….” he shuddered as he almost jumped out of his seat at the sound of the door opening “Gahhhhh” Theo wailed which startled Alice and the psychiatrist looking at him he felt awkward and avoided their gazes. “I guess shall pencil you in for another appointment Miss Riley” the psychiatrist said though she did wonder if Theodore would need some help he clearly displayed major anxiety as Alice just nodded solemnly “Thank you I feel like I don’t know if I could afford to come anymore….” she said Theo got out of the chair.

“I understand Miss Riley things are pretty difficult for you and your brother. You're lucky to have him here to support you. If you feel able to come in again let me know '' the psychiatrist said, trying to give Alice some comfort in knowing that their door was always open. Alice tried to smile through the sadness she was carrying around ever since the loss of their father was there. Grieving process for her has been difficult for her most. Theo could feel her sadness though they were fraternal twins, the contrast between the two of them evident. Alice had taken after their late mother, she had flaming red hair and blue eyes which they both had though Theo appearance was almost a ghost.

The psychiatrist escorted them out of the waiting room and watched them leave together. Alice was curious as to why Theo got spooked as they got into the elevator. “Theo you alright, you looked like you saw a ghost?” Alice noticed her twin avoiding eye contact pretending nothing was wrong he was more concerned about her he didn’t want his problems becoming hers. “You don't have to stop seeing the psychiatrist Alice, I just want you to become better. If it's a lack of money just ask our uncle for a loan I’m sure he would be happy to” Theo smiled he wanted to inject some positivity into his depressed twin. Truth was that Alice already received small amounts of money which was secretive between her and their uncle Randolph.

Randolph Hayes was the son of a wealthy family who ran a Pharmaceuticals company in which their aunt Mandy was lucky to be working within. Over time Randolph had noticed his secretary that office romance started to form which soon led to their aunt marrying into the Hayes family. Alice remembered the day she met him, Randolph had come to her apartment the place where their aunt used to live now is left to her niece and nephew to occupy. Randolph looked out of place in their sparse living room which made him realise there are people who are doing it tough. At least Alice and Theo weren’t homeless which made him want to feed his new relatives some money without their aunt knowing about it. Mandy seemed to completely become engrossed with living this new lifestyle and she completely forgot about them.

“Theo we can’t ask him for more money, I dread being in debt to him. Bad enough he couldn’t even get you some work at his company'' Alice was being stubborn at least she wasn’t upset or more so angry, Theo didn’t know what to do as they soon exited the elevator “Randolph couldn’t hire me at all, I have no experience anyways he shifted his role to Warren. It saddens me to know he has been suffering from a heart condition that seems to somewhat impede his life. Quite a handsome philanthropist” Theo smiled to himself he got a playful nudge from his sister “Handsome...philanthropist Theo are you mad” Alice gave him a stern look which made Theo smile disappear. “I get it you find the complement weird though he is” he playful nudged his sister back which caused her to smile “Yes Theo I do it’s our uncle you're not supposed to be crushing on him ughhh” Alice pushed the door open as they went out onto the busy pavement.

Winter weather was still hanging around as a storm was due to come this evening, the skies were already overcast and grey. Theo and Alice were bundled up in their winter clothes as they walked along together. “I just want to be able to support ourselves. I need to get more medication means I need Dr Fèvre to come by” they continued to walk though Theo was feeling off that he started to have a bit of a coughing fit which he covered his mouth.

“Theo you alright?” Alice paused in her walk to notice her brother doubled over. She was reluctant to interfere. “I’m...fine….just” Theo struggled to get past the coughing that his sister was now supporting him up right looking into his watery eyes. Theo had felt like he was coming down with something and Alice was aware of it.  
“Theo….I don’t know what to do….maybe should get something for you to drink” Alice suggested looking around at what options were available. Theo wheezed a little though the idea of a warm tea was welcoming, he staggered in his step and the coughing was becoming quite full on he found a bench to sit down on. Nearby was a street vendor and lucky they sold drinks which she dug into her purse and got one hot drink for her brother.

The coughing fit soon stopped leaving Theo feeling drained. With a shaky hand he relieved the beverage off his sister. “Theo just have a drink when you're ready, I feel like you're coming down with something” she looked worried Theo took a sip gingerly before turning his head away and sneezed. “I don’t feel so good, you know might be caught the flu or something” Theo sipped the drink some more the liquid was soothing though didn’t help that his sister was desperately in need of trying to find a quicker way back to their apartment. Walking distance is going to be too taxing on her sick brother. “Alice just get a taxi….we got money or better yet see if our aunt Mandy is free” Theo finished off the drink he watched his sister try to hail a cab though she turned to face her brother.

“I’m not going to expect our aunt to try and come and collect us, are you that daft Theo. We are adults here, we have been by ourselves for a long time. I have another possible idea going to try and call doctor Fèvre” Alice grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket and retrieved his number in the phone log. Theo wanted to protest. He sneezed again into his scarf and the wool was scratching against his nose causing it to redden. “Just hail a cab….ugh I’ll be fine don’t call him” Theo got up off the bench he glared at Alice who was facing away from him clearly waiting for an answer.

“Doctor Fèvre here” a deep voice came through the receiver. Alice noticed Theo was going towards the curb and trying to flag down a cab. She went over to Theo and dragged him over to the bench and sat him down. Theo gave her an irate look “Look just wait a moment” she hissed at him. 

“Doctor it’s Alice Riley I’m sorry to bother you, Theo’s sick and was hoping you could check up on him, possibly a ride please?” Alice subtly added hoping her charm might sway the doctor into feeling pity for them. Theo rolled his eyes at his sister though he remained seated. “Well I just finished up a patient, I’ll come by tell me where you are” a smile was back on Alice's face again Theo knew that her plan had worked out that meant they were relying on someone else to take them. Alice gave directions to the doctor and soon the call had ended. Sure it was saving money on a taxi then again Theo quite liked Doctor Fèvre.

“We will just sit tight for now, he shouldn’t be too far away” Alice sat down next to Theo who just shook his head  
“Taxi would been faster… you could called the doctor tell him to come to the house” he grumbles Alice rolled her eyes at him she noticed the redden nose that Theo been using his scarf. It was then a car horn honked alerting them they got up from the bench and went over to the black Tesla x parked by the curb. Theo got into the back seat whilst Alice clearly called shotgun with the passenger side though she was caught off guard by the masked driver. “Doctor what is with the mask?” she gestured towards it as the doctor gave her a look “You really shouldn’t be walking around without a mask on” he said flatly as Alice and Theo had no idea what the doctor meant.

Theo slouched in the backseat, his eyes looking towards the rear view mirror to see the doctor's eyes look at him with a little concern. “What are you talking about? I’m sorry I had to pull you out of your schedule. Theo is looking terrible I don’t know if you could give him a check over when we get back home” Alice gave the doctor a look one that Maxence had seen many times, he couldn’t say no to her. “The corona virus has hit our city and it's slowly infecting a lot of people, I’m now more worried that your brother has caught it” Maxence pulled away from the curb and drove into the traffic.

Alice was speechless more so she was scared “No no Theo couldn’t have that, he only started having this as soon we left the psychiatrist's office” Alice wasn’t going to believe that Theo had picked up the Co-vid. They drove for several blocks Alice was feeling more anxious as she had used her scarf to try and cover up her face.  
“This isn’t what I want right now doctor, this just piled onto my depression which I need a new prescription” Alice looked behind at her brother who looked like he was passed out in the backseat.  
“Right will tackle that after I check out Theo '' Maxence soon reached their apartment block by now the weather was slowly starting to turn, the skies were already cloudy and somewhat overcast though a storm was set to come later on. After parking the car the three of entered the building Theo was still feeling light headed he tried to remain upright he didn’t want to have to rely on their help though the thought that he may caught a virus has added to his anxiety. Theodore had met the doctor before it was a memory he liked to keep a hold of more so he developed a little crush on him.

Sea green eyes, dark brown curly locks of hair he wore some stylish glasses which made him appear more sophisticated. Compared to their uncle who had cool blue eyes much like his own and lighter brown hair which was often well kept. Theo would often dream about what it would be like to be in love with the doctor himself; he never really would tell his sister about his personal fantasies; she would be surprised if he even had them in the first place thinking he was too damaged. Sadly much to Theo dismay the doctor clearly sporting a ring on his hand which meant someone else is attached to them. Once the door was opened and they filed into the apartment as Alice closed the door behind them.  
Maxence looked about the place, every time he came he wished the twins had a nicer home knowing they were probably lucky to have a roof over their heads. Theo sat down on the couch as the doctor opened up his medical bag. Alice stood there biting her lip anxious of the diagnoses Theo looked up at the doctor through blurry eyes  
“Alice I may have to check you cause you been close to Theo likely chances you might have it at as well” Maxence stated though Alice didn’t want to believe the doctor at all  
“I’m feel fine” she replied in a flat tone before leaving the room. “Doctor….” Theo struggled to stay upright though Maxence went to work he pulled out the infrared thermometer and placed it on Theo’s forehead.

“Have you been experiencing this illness for more than the hour or so?” Maxence asked as he watched the digits on the thermometer tick over.  
“I have had the inkling of a cold since a day or so, it was only today I was coughing and sneezing…..” Maxence took that into account though the thermometer settled upon a 36.6 degrees which gave him some relief.

“Ok you're not showing signs of a fever, are you experiencing a sore throat? Breathing troubles” Maxence went through the possible symptoms though Theo wasn’t sure “I just been sneezing and coughing nothing else” then another sneeze came out which Theo just caught within his scarf. “That's a good sign though things could change slightly, if you start experiencing some serious problems like breathing and stuff might need to be hospitalised” Theo’s eyes widened at the mention of the hospital that he righted himself up on the couch.

“So what's the diagnosis here? Do I just have the flu or this virus I want to know” he asked in a desperate tone the doctor took off his glasses for a moment and rubbed his forehead before placing them back on. Alice drifted back into the room though she lurked by the doorway listening.

“Hard to say cause of this virus some of the symptoms you have now mild stages it could escalate for now need to stay inside. Alice will have to as well cause she could be likely to have no point in separating you” the doctor prompted. It was then Alice had come back into the room catching the tail end of the conversation. Within her hands she dug out what she had on her in order to pay the doctor for his time.

Maxence had turned to see Alice standing there. He reached into his bag and pulled out a prescription pad “I’m really worried about you Alice, is the medication helping at all?” he looked into her blue eyes and they were filled with sorrow. The idea of telling the truth was contemplated by Alice for a moment, easy to come up with a white lie instead.  
“They are, here I guess better pay for this visit” Alice held out some notes though Maxence finished up the prescription and tore it out of the pad. Whilst the patient part to pay for his services part of him feels like he didn’t need to take their money at all. Theo and Alice become somewhat more than just patients he sees on a basis more along lines of brother and sister he never had.

“Please doctor I feel bad for not being able to pay” Maxence handed over the prescription refill before picking up his medical bag. “I feel like you best use that money for your medication, if there are any changes to Theo’s condition just take him to the hospital and let me know ok” Alice watched the doctor leave though she followed him into the hallway.

“Doctor….I appreciate everything and was wondering how is my uncle going?” Alice noticed the slight change in the doctor's eyes. He clearly hated telling Alice about her uncle’s health more so it made him feel more melancholy.

It was then his phone pinged he checked his phone and realised it was a message from Randolph. “Alice I have to go, I think best you talk to him yourself” Alice watched the doctor walk down the hallway and out of sight she turned to face her apartment to see Theo curled up on the couch coughing a little. Alice took into account his suggestion and made a call to her uncle herself. Theo grabbed the blanket that hung on the back of the couch and buried himself within it before going to sleep.

Away from the living room Alice was in her bedroom waiting for her uncle to answer his phone it kept ringing until Randolph’s voicemail click in “You called Randolph Hayes please leave you message and details after the beep” Alice took in a deep breath she stared out the window and notice the sky was darkening the storm that was predicted to come was now starting to roll in. “Hi Randolph it's Alice I'm just calling to see how you're doing um if you ever check your message please call me back…...” she then hung up and sat there alone.

Wasn’t long until the rumbling of thunder echoed over the city. It had aroused Theo from his sleep, he woke up and looked about the living room, once again he felt like something else was there. “Hello…..” his voice trembled which expelled another sneeze. His eyes focused on the dark corner of the living area something was in the shadows.  
Theo remained cowardly under the blanket peaking through the holes hoping whatever it wasn’t going to approach him. Once again the cold shiver wrecked his tired body he felt paralysed to whatever was there it wasn’t pleasant. “Theo….” Alice drifted into the living room and she couldn’t bear leaving him alone, especially if he was in need of something.  
Theo popped out from under the blanket and looked around and noticed the thing was gone. “You alright why are you hiding under the blanket?” Alice sighs, was it true that grown men when sick think it's the end of the world that they become giant children?

“Alice...can I have tea please…..” Theo croaked, another cough escaped which he buried into the blanket. A cup of tea sounded reasonable so Alice just nodded and went into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. The weather was slowly becoming more bleak. She decided to try and text message her uncle then stopped herself. Looking at the kettle boiling her eyes went to the knife block the suicidal thoughts rose to the surface the fact that her brother may have contracted a deadly virus. Her rich uncle could drop dead anytime soon leaving her aunt to enjoy the rich life she was living right now. Money can change a person and it did in result separating the only family member they had left relied upon.  
The kettle finished boiling as Alice proceeded to pour the hot water into the cup she placed down with a tea bag in it. Theo stirred on the couch though Alice returned with the steaming cup and placed it on the table she decided to take up a seat away from him and held the cup in her hands.

The feeling of paranoia gripped her, Alice didn’t want to be around her sick brother. Feeling helpless to do anything, all she could think about was leaving her sick brother in the care of Doctor Fèvre and disappearing. Outside the weather was becoming more menacing the skies darkening early evening settled over the city as the rain was now coming down in large sheets. It had been about five hours since Maxence had left Alice and Theo. After receiving a text message from Randolph it was then Maxence realised he was invited over for a dinner with his dear friend and his wife. He was glad he had finished for the day being a mobile doctor he worked his own hours. Maxence followed his father's footsteps in the medical field though he is more rooted to a medical complex. Once he left his house and got back into his car it was then he had a missed call from Alice. Maxence picked up his phone and listened to the message.

“Hi I know you said if Theo got worse in his illness consider taking him to the hospital. He was experiencing breathing difficulties and he was burning up. I took him to the metropolitan hospital 1901 on 1st avenue and….I’m sorry I just can’t keep doing this….I just want you to take care of him..” Maxence heard how distressed Alice was; she sounded then the message ended abruptly. Maxence looked at his watch and he had to make the trip over to Randolph’s place. Maxence looked outside at the pouring rain and grabbed his coat and umbrella and headed out. His mind was reeling, knowing Alice took Theo to the hospital made him wonder if the illness was more advanced than he was led to believe. Stomach grumbling for food it felt like hours ago since he had lunch whilst on the road between patients. Once inside the car Maxence tried to call Alice back though he didn’t get any signal the line was dead.

Reality had hit him hard. Part of him wanted to go to the hospital, the other part knew he had to go see Randolph. Deep down Maxence couldn’t help but feel something towards Theo, he knew that the death of their father left trauma within both the twins minds. It was never resolved their aunt Mandy was given custody with caring for the young children who now lost both of their parents. Starting up the engine of his car the rain was starting to come down hard. He watched the water douse the windshield which he flicked the wipers on and pulled away from the curb into the road. Silence was heavy Maxence mind was trying to process through everything he really should make a call to the hospital to check on Theo. Traffic was getting a little heavy. It was clear everyone was leaving from work for the day, no way he was going to make it on time.

Maxence consulted his console panel on his dashboard and then placed a call to the metropolitan hospital. The phone rang and he was greeted with the usual prompts soon enough he managed to get someone on the line. “Hi there I’m calling in regards to a patient that may have been admitted in. Theodore Riley I’m doctor Maxence Fèvre by the way” he waited for the nurse to respond “Yes we have a patient by that name was left here a couple of hours ago, his sister Alice quite a state of worry. She told me to be expecting a call from you” the nurse recounted the incident she had to deal with. “I had checked up on Theodore Riley about five hours ago and he had mild symptoms which could have been a cold. I only told Alice to admit him if his condition had changed” Maxence ran a hand through his curly locks and stared out the window into the rain.

“Doctor Fèvre, Theodore was showing some symptoms that were border lining the co-vid. We have managed to place him into a ward and try to isolate him. He was struggling with breathing experiencing a fever now he is on a respiratory machine” the nurse looked over the documentation as Maxence shook his head with doubt, it was clear that Theo's illness was a little more serious than he thought. “Is it possible that Alice Riley is still there I can’t reach her” Maxence waited for a moment as the nurse seemed to paused before returning to the phone “She not here doctor couldn’t allow her to stay due to high risk patients” it didn’t help Maxence feeling more worried now with the absence of Alice. “Thank you for taking Theodore in, I’ll be by a little later on to check in” after that the call ended. Maxence fished out from his pocket a red knitted piece of a scarf, he stroked with his fingers before placing it back into his pocket. It was inevitable that time was coming to an end for him and Randolph.

After driving through the rain Maxence reached the house where Randolph resides in. Parking the car in a free spot Maxence darted up the stairs and took shelter under the veranda’s stoop, he had some important news to tell Randolph it meant that their time could be coming to a close. Maxence reached towards the door and knocked. The door opened and much to Maxence's disappointment it was Mandy, Randolph’s wife. Noticing her appearance she had put on some makeup and was dressed in blouse, dress pants and some plain heels. Her blonde straight hair caressed her heart shaped face.

Judging by her tiredness in her eyes it was clear she seemed very perturbed as she gestured Maxence’s inside.

“I came as soon as I could, the weather out there was pretty bad” Max said apologetically to her as she closed the door behind him. Something was clearly troubling her though she always seemed to be worried about her ill husband's condition. He couldn’t but feel there was more to this dinner party than there is and he felt apprehensive.  
“I’m glad you could come over for dinner, I know you might be called away but I need you check up on Randolph. At least this would be nice to spend some time together in a way” Mandy replied, taking Max’s damp rain coat off him and hanging it up. Her blue eyes were reddened from crying, having to deal with the fact that her husband's uncertain life expectancy was depleting each day she was fearing the end. The faint scent of food wafted about the house which was comforting for Max, he was feeling hungry and he barely remembered if he had lunch.

“I appreciate the invite, where is your husband? I kind of hope we could discuss something” Max followed Mandy through the living area and into the dining area where Randolph sat by himself staring into space. The table was laid out ready and waiting for its guest to sit down and eat dinner.

“I’ll be in the kitchen getting the food” Mandy droned as she looked at her motionless husband, she was feeling grief but more so she had a motive for this dinner and it wasn’t going to be pleasant conversation between them at all. Though Max decided to offer his help even though he just came through the door just to make Mandy feel a little less overburdened with the work.

“You don’t need a hand Mandy you look like you could sit down” Max smiled weakly he was feeling fatigued from his day, he was lucky to get allocated time for himself and this dinner although Mandy declined his kind offer.

“It’s fine you sit down, you're the guest here can't ask for you to help me” Max decided to comply whilst he loved to help people. This wasn’t like the many patients more because of the Covid-19 pandemic which has hit the city population.

“Ok just offering you a hand here….” Those words just bugged Mandy even more so Max left her to serve up the dinner onto three plates.  
Max went over to the table where Randolph sat feeling the icy chill from Mandy. Randolph was lost inside his thoughts, he barely registered the doctor's presence he was turning over the previous moment he had between him and Max.

_Maxence had to make a house call because he had results on Randolph’s heart condition from the cardiologist his wife was at the office working. After Randolph had nominated Warren to take over the pharmaceuticals company it was a wake up call to his debilitating heart condition._

_Randolph was sitting alone at the table until he heard the doorbell and he had a piece of red knitted scarf laid out in front of him.  
He picked up the piece and put it into his pocket before answering the door. Randolph opened the door and saw the doctor standing there, his beautiful green eyes ones he often get lost in feeling like he was drifting in a calm sea._

_“Randolph How are you coping?” Maxence would ask though Randolph let the doctor inside and closed the door before he turned and caught the scent of Maxence cologne. “Stagnant…...” Maxence noticed his reply and the two of them walked towards the dining room and sat down. Once seated Maxence opened up his suitcase and fished out the manilla folder he kept all of Randolph’s medical information in and opened it up. “Is everything between you and your wife alright? I see she’s not here” Maxence trying to make small talk about this even though Randolph knew how he felt._

_“Cut the pleasantries and get to the point” Randolph said in a blunt tone which Maxence let the negative slide._

_“Just being polite here. It is nice that you and I work in the medical field. You get to be the son of a successful pharmaceuticals company. I'm just a humble G.P. who has the privilege to treat you” Maxence replied in as he opened up his suitcase on the table._

_“I’m worried Max, lately we haven't been very physical with each other cause of this I feel helpless here. I want to make the most of this life I have. I feel like I was tied to a boulder unable to move anywhere” Randolph ran a hand through his hair Maxence could see how upset he was. Maxence bit his lip which made Randolph quiver a little those lips he was longing for kiss knowing he couldn’t ever have._

It was at that moment Max had aroused him out of his day dreaming. Mandy was still in the kitchen though she was eager to get out to the dinning area more so to see if her suspicions were true.

“Randolph” Max spoke softly that Randolph was soon shifting his empty glazing eyes from the void he was staring at towards him. A little glimpse of happiness flickered though it made Max feel sadness wield up inside him which he couldn’t afford to let out in front of his friend. Randolph notices the ring on the doctor's hand; it was a gift he gave to him. Maxence had worn it ever since it was clearly a token he had been wanting for a very long time.

“Maxence you're here...” His voice was just as quiet as he shifted in his chair. He raised a hand from his lap and placed it onto Max’s hand. He ran a finger over the ring he gave him. Max took comfort in the subtle touch he knew Randolph dare not show this especially with Mandy around. 

In the kitchen Mandy had Randolph’s phone and she had been checking it for a while. She was suspicious of her husband’s interactions with the doctor.

Mandy knew that Randolph had a somewhat close friendship with Maxence and jealousy seemed to have grown over time. She needed to know that there wasn’t anything between the two of them breached patient and doctor relations. After confining herself to Warren he suggested the hidden camera set up to try and catch them in the act. After watching the video footage alone on her phone tears wield up along with anger. Carefully setting up this dinner was her entrapment. In the dining room Randolph allowed his mind to drift again.

_“I want to be intimate with my wife……..” Randolph trailed off, his eyes went to a photo that hung on the wall of them together. Sadness had laced his words which Maxence knew all too well._

_“It’s risky Randolph, your heart condition isn’t going to handle anything extreme. It could bring on an early heart attack” Maxence knew that news was going to sour things for his friend. Randolph didn’t want to hear it; he had been suffering for so long with this. Unable to express the love physically to his wife, or continue his role in the family company he felt like he was reduced to nothing. Randolph felt like breaking down and weeping it was something that Maxence had been familiar with._

_“I’m sorry Randolph after the amount of operations and that you had done, I don’t recommend pushing yourself. Cardiologists orders” Maxence said flatly to him._

_“Maxence, I’m frustrated and tired of this. I want to give my wife the love she should be getting!” Randolph felt like an utterly broken man. Fearing the worst case scenario that Mandy could be seeing someone else he wasn’t aware of at all. There have been times he questioned her actions which caused bitter fights between them. Randolph was a very loyal husband and showered her with money. Secretively Randolph shifted money to his niece and nephew which Mandy barely told him about._

_“Well how do you think I feel Randolph….I’m suffering too I 've been watching you enjoy the high life whilst I work myself to the bone here” Maxence was on the verge of a breakdown. Randolph knows Maxence wants to hear him admit deep down somewhere inside that he loves him. Seeing Maxence like this had made Randolph realise how selfish he has been. Maxence was there for him the most, that part of him wanted to come out and admit he deeply loved them._

_“Maxence….” Randolph said softly to the doctor._

_“I want this to end Randolph, this pain is too much to bear I can’t keep seeing you like this” Maxence was now feeling upset forgetting the fact he needs to keep himself composed for the sake of his job._

_“Maxence please, please….. Don’t act like this…” Randolph pleads to Max he wants to comfort his distraught friend. Max was at his wits end and it was that moment Randolph knew where his heart truly lies._

_“I’m going to leave. I’ll go out there and do the job we are meant to be doing here!” Maxence had gathered up his things and started putting them into his suitcase. The sudden slamming of the suitcase lid on the table echoed._

Randolph felt a pang in his heart, the doctor took note of the subtle touch his friend was giving him; he cradled Randolph’s hand with his own as he looked into his friend's empty eyes.

“I’m here...I have good news we will be exiting tonight” the words made Randolph’s eyebrows knit inwards as his cold blue eyes looked into Maxence. Max looked behind him to make sure Mandy hadn’t entered the room and shifted a little closer to Randolph.

“Theodore is in the hospital as we speak...Alice took him there though she has disappeared…..” Randolph felt a wave of anxiety hit him, they sadly knew who they were meant to find and didn't account for the fact that was going to be such an emotional wound for them both. “Alice disappeared….what happened?” Randolph's heart rate jerked up a little as Max tried to calm him down. The subtle beeping noise came from the Holter monitor Randolph has been required to wear. “Look, the important thing is….we are done here we can finally exit I’ll collect Theodore from the hospital” Randolph took a deep breath in and exhaled a little he hadn’t been anywhere near his phone at all so the message Alice left was still in the message bank.

The sudden spike in the beeping had aroused Mandy attention though she proceeded to serve the meal ready to confront the two of them. Warren has been Mandy’s rock she had confine to him in need of an outlet for her lack of sex she wasn’t getting from her husband. Mandy knew what she was getting into. She couldn’t help feel genuine love towards Randolph and hoped to make him a happy man with the time he had left to live. All Mandy could think about more was the money she may end up gaining once her husband passes on.

Once the last piece of food was platted gathering up and placing them on a serving tray. The sound of vibrating noise disturbed her and she noticed a message from Warren it was short and to the point that it was clear to end it.

“We just need to make sure everything follows through. I know you're not liking this as much as I am because in the past the souls we collected weren't that deeply involved with” Randolph said staring directly into the doctor's eyes. It was then Mandy had appeared. Max had moved away from Randolph's side and sat up in the chair as she placed the meal in front of them both before sitting down.

“I just can't deal with this whole pandemic, being stuck indoors just to protect my dying husband's life I feel like a prisoner here” Mandy grabbed the napkin and dabbed her eyes. She hoped her make up hadn’t been smudged.

“Mandy everyone is in the same position, until there is a cure or a vaccine that can do something. We can't do much then try to save who we can, a lot of people going to die sadly. Just protect yourself and Randolph''

Max looked at the meal in front of him feeling his stomach grumbling. At the same time the emotions felt in the room were weighing on him; he saw too many people die in his time as a doctor. A lot of the time nothing could be done about it at all. It felt like a burden to him, a weight he has to try to let go off. He was no miracle maker. Randolph was still his mind elsewhere.

_“I’ll take my payment and leave. You take it easy Randolph” Maxence said flatly though Randolph stared at him, he planned to abruptly leave though he reached out and grabbed Maxence hand and held it in his._

_Randolph looked at him cradling his hand which made Maxence feel something stir inside himself. Randolph placed Maxence's hand against his lips and kissed his fingers. What came next had somehow calmed the doctor down._

“I honestly don’t get how you’re such a pillar of strength in these trying times, I’m grateful you take care of Randolph here the best you can though I question your methods doctor...” Mandy’s emphasis on the last words did strike Max hard; it made him feel unsettled clearly and was sarcastic.

Randolph also noticed how his wife's tone has changed, it was clear something wasn’t quite right now. This wasn’t a pleasant dinner conversation anymore.

“My methods… what do you mean? I do my job well, you don’t understand what I have to deal with every single day. Long hours of delivering news to loved ones about their sick or dying family members. I rarely get a chance to take a break and relax” Max’s eyes narrowed behind his spectacles which were dewy from the rain he came in from.  
He proceeded to take them off and give them a quick wipe hoping to make his vision less obscure. Max’s dark brown curly locks hung limp and dripped a little onto his jacket. Randolph gazed at them like they were the most beautiful thing in the room.

“Doctor Fèvre do you remember the time you spent with my husband? Even if it was meant to be for a house call I believe was about his results from the cardiologist” inside Maxence's mind alarm bells were ringing Randolph remained silent.

_“Un homme sage dit que seuls les imbéciles se précipitent mais je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi…..” Randolph sang a song that Maxence knew immediately more so all in french which made him feel flushed. Elvis Presley I can’t help falling in you, Randolph’s had a lovely soft singing voice that moved Maxence to tears._

_“Oh Randolph…..”Maxence whispered_

“Vaguely, I have a lot on my mind right now to remember anything. Where are you going with this Mandy? This clearly feels like interrogation and less of a dinner party” Max arched an eyebrow at her.

Randolph was also curious though he remained silent, the food in front of them laid untouched even though Max really wanted to eat. Clearly Mandy had a bone to pick with him and made him wonder about her motives for this dinner date.

“I just want answers, I know you two are quite close friends and a hug is acceptable though this seems like crossing boundaries here” Mandy pulled out her phone from her pant’s pocket that made both men feel on edge. Max sat there dreading where this was going, Mandy hit the play button to hear their own voices clear as day. Maxence's eyes twitched a little as he watched the scene play out, Randolph remained silent though he watched his friend feel exposed.

_“je t'aime” Randolph 's voice was a mere whisper. Kissing Maxence’s hand lovingly made the doctor flushed in the face. Warmth coiled inside himself the desire and passion he longed for wanted to explode out of him._

The video was of them filmed from inside the dining room and a private conversation they had was played back. Randolph’s singing came and along with the kissing made the blood drain from the doctor's face.

_Maxence couldn’t express it though he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Randolph’s lips. Randolph rose up from his chair Maxence quivered as Randolph fingers sunk into Maxence’s curly locks of hair. Randolph couldn’t resist seeing Maxence like this. The kiss was short and sweet, which led to craving more was risky for both of them. The closeness was intense. Max didn’t resist Randolph’s advances into his personal space._

_Randolph placed his mouth close to Maxence ear “I yearn for you so much, it hurts me I can’t have you. I don’t want to subject you to seeing me like this again” Randolph whispered breath grazing Maxence’s ear who was taking in short rapid breaths. Randolph then gave Max a kiss, something a little less chaste compared to the one he was given before._

_“I have to go…” Maxence was feeling so flustered he couldn’t afford to be tempted Randolph watched the doctor headed towards the front door._

The look on Mandy’s face said it all, she felt cheated upon, lied to, she didn’t know or expected her husband to have relations with another man. The notions and inklings were there that Mandy had to act upon her suspicions which revealed the horrible truth.

Randolph sat there feeling utter pain within him, the forbidden desire to tell Maxence how he felt about him now feeling like an utter mistake.  
“You filmed us! How? I thought you weren’t in the house that day….” Max's voice quivered with utter dismay now that Mandy had videoed them without their knowledge.  
“I placed a hidden camera right behind you on the credenza. I thought nothing could come between me and my husband. I was so wrong…. That’s clearly a sign of love right there...breaking my heart that I’m clearly shoved aside!” Tears started to wield up in Mandy’s eyes as Randolph’s heart rate elevated a bit he started to sweat a little his breathing becoming a little laboured.

Randolph gritted his teeth and clenched his fists before shooting a vexed look at his wife he wanted to talk to. The pain was becoming insurmountable, feeling unable to help his friend. “This is inexcusable! Doctor Fèvre, you have no right to act like that when treating my ill husband” Mandy said in a cold tone. The tension was thick in the room now as Max no longer felt welcomed at all, Mandy stopped the video and the audio had vanished. Maxence wanted to fight back but he was still in shock that Mandy had resorted to spying on them because she was jealous. Mandy continued with her belittling of the two men.

“I can’t help but feel betrayed here, clearly this isn’t something you should be doing during your work time” Mandy shoved the phone away from sight as Randolph wished he could grab the inferior item and break it. “Mandy...I’m shocked you would resort to this. Why would you doubt me?” Randolph tried to divert the attention off the doctor who was being targeted by the words struggling to come out of his mouth.

“I couldn’t stop thinking there was something between the two of you! Before the wedding Warren saw you two together” Mandy spat at him. “Warren what the hell does he have to do with any of this?” Randolph breathing was labouring a bit more now anger is causing his heart rate to escalate more and more. “Mandy please don’t make your husband feel more strain than he needs to feel. He is on his last legs here...you ought to be less irate and more forgiving” Max spoke calmly now though he felt remorse for his discretion.  
“Randolph you had cold feet about marrying me didn’t you. Before I even got to the church apparently you were clearly hesitant to be down the front of the church. You are lurking somewhere in a side room with the doctor. Warren watched through the door the way the two of you interacted” Mandy took in a deep breath it wasn’t going to quell the anger that was going to come out again.

“Maxence was giving me some reassurance. I was worried that my heart would give out and I’ll be in pain at the altar” Randolph gripped the arms of his chair talking was becoming harder for him he didn’t want to succumb to pain. Maxence remained composed though they weren’t aware that they were being watched at that time. Randolph was stretching the truth in fact whilst Maxence tried to be there for him being his best man and all other things had been brought up that lead to Randolph having doubts about the marriage. In the end Maxence wasn’t going to tell him what to do or else there would be a disagreement.

“He speaking the truth Mandy, whatever Warren saw clearly poor assumption specially if he knows we are friends” Maxence looked over at Randolph he wished this whole thing was over it was like torture. Mandy rose up from her chair and leaned over the table menacing like “You just don’t get it Doctor! I’m married to this man. He gave me his word and you were there watching it all. He means the world to me ok!” Max couldn’t not feel any sympathy towards her at all.

“Why the hell are you taking Warren’s word? Did you suggest this invasion of privacy? I can’t believe you're this arrogant and naïve Mandy! Is there something going on between you too?” Randolph watched Mandy's eyes widen a little and she deflected the accusation turning her wraith back onto the doctor. Max’s anxiety had taken over him now as Mandy sat back down in her seat and began to eat the meal she made. “I just wanted clarity here tell me straight up do you have feelings for Randolph?” she gestured with the knife menacing towards Max that he was tongue tied. One of his hands had dug into his pocket to grip the red woollen piece seeking some form of assurance of the situation it was pointless. Randolph looked over at Maxence, his blue eyes were trying to tell him to give up on the fight and come clean. It didn’t matter anymore.

“Yes...” Maxence said in such defiance that Mandy grabbed her glass of water and threw its contents into his face. Dousing him in another layer of wetness the water splash onto his plate of food. Randolph gasps his hand and goes to his chest. The Holter monitor was beeping rapidly and he watched Maxence rise out of the chair “GET OUT!!” she screamed loudly as the thunder outside somewhat became deafening punctuating her fury.

Maxence rose from his seat. He had enough and he headed towards the door and paused before turning to face them. “I understand your feeling very upset. Randolph is a very loyal loving man. You were lucky to be married to him. I’ll say this: Randolph has an abundance of love to give, I wished for the day he would realise what he really was searching for was right in front of him. Always and forever be” Maxence declared to Mandy who was now lost for words, she brought her hands to her face and couldn't bear to look at the disgraced doctor’s face.

“Maxence I think it’s best you leave…..” Randolph wheezed he felt pain cripple him squeezing his heart tightly his wife wiping the tears coming from her eyes. It felt like the end of the world to her right now the beeping of the monitor was echoing about the dining room. Randolph’s face twisted oddly as his heart was clearly struggling now, Mandy put her hand over her mouth and her eyes wept up in tears. Her mood went from vindictive to sorrow “Randolph...I’m sorry please...you have to understand…..please hold on” she panicked as she tried to reach out to her ailing husband. His friend's final words were to urge him forwards without him, his soul was getting ready to leave his vessel. It felt like everything was happening in slow motion for Maxence; he wanted to escape there was nothing left here for him at all. He heard inside his mind Randolph’s singing almost a swan song. He walked out of the dinning room and headed towards the front door.

“Doctor….where are you going! Do something here” Mandy yelled out as she leapt up from her chair and now held her husband who was gasping for air. Max couldn’t do anything at all, he didn’t want to see his friend suffer painfully before his eyes. Randolph heart soon gave up and the holter monitor flat lined leaving Mandy frozen on the spot. Unable to bring herself to leave as she was now grieving her husband's demise. “Randolph…..” Mandy cried as she stroked her husband's hair before letting him slouch in the chair.  
Max had quickly left the house feeling utter hopelessness, all he had to do now was to proceed with the exit plan that has been long overdue. The storm was a menacing beast ravaging the city and its citizens everywhere. Inside the hospital lying in a bed was a thin albino man he jumped a little at the sudden rumble of thunder though he tried to bury himself under the covers. The respiratory machine was taken away as Theo breathing had returned to normal pace. A nurse had come in to see him as he peaked up to see them. “Don't be alarmed just checking up on you I brought you some food. That storm outside was pretty bad. Hopefully it will pass” she placed the tray of food onto the table then wheeled it over the bed. Theo just stared at it silently before emerging from the covers. He really hasn’t had food in a while but with his throat being so sore, his nose was reddened he began to eat the food.

“Thank you….” he paused for a moment though his throat left like it was dry as a desert. What Theo doesn’t know is that Alice was no longer with him unaware she had disappeared.

“Is Alice here?” he asked the nurse who just shook her head “you being a high risk infected patient you can't have visitors. Apparently Dr Fèvre should be coming by...oh hi” the nurse turned to see the doctor standing there looking at the two of them. “Hello can you give us some time alone please” Maxence said as the nurse just went about her way. The nurse soon left the room Maxence made sure the nurse was gone before turning his attention to Theo who was drinking his juice.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come by sooner, I got Alice’s message and well I’m glad you no longer rely on the respiratory machine” Maxence said apologetically to Theo, the doctor was already trying to think of how to execute what he needed to say next. The feel of dread rose up inside Max though he had no choice, he went over to Theo “Theo...I’m going to take you out of here...I want to take care of you personally” Theo paused in his drinking and placed the plastic cup down on the tray.

“What do you mean? I was diagnosed with this virus and I’m highly contagious. Why would you take me out of hospital?” the words were quite truthful coming out of his raspy throat. It didn’t matter if Max was exposed to this at all though he had to come up with an answer that wont alarm Theo who was an inquisitive man who deserved some honest truth.

“I feel I could offer you a safer place to be rather than being in hospital alone….” Theo’s eyes widen at the doctor's suggestion.

“I have Alice….” Theo prompted the doctor.

“Right Alice…I feel it would be best if you come and stay with me. Don’t worry will let Alice know about it ok” Maxence picked up the medical chart at the end of the bed and looked it over.

“Doctor, do you think it's the right thing to do now. Your help is clearly needed more than anything right now….I don’t want you to take me…..” Theo said solemnly  
Max ran a hand through his hair and looked at Theo who plucked at the crumbs on his empty plate. Theo was a little stubborn; he thought the offer might have made him feel less uneasy; he can only assume it was due to his time being independent and trying to not seem like a hopeless man with nothing.

“I can’t bear to leave you here….I know you clearly care about my health which is very thoughtful I’m taking you home. You're not as bad as a lot of the patients in here. I rather isolate you and care for you myself” Max said flatly though Theo didn’t know what to make of the doctors statement. Maxence removed the table away from the bed to allow Theo the ability to get out. “Doctor please….” Theo clearly finds this quite invasive; he may not be familiar with the technicalities or whether Dr Fèvre has authority to discharge him from hospital. Theo reluctantly sat down in a wheelchair and was pushed out of the room into the hallway.

There were nurses and a doctor or two about it was immediate that one of them saw the two of them together and approached them. “Doctor Fèvre where are you taking this patient?” the nurse looked at him as Theodore sat awkwardly in the chair feeling a little shaken.

“I am taking him home. I already discussed his discharge from here. I'm sure you need the bed for a more critical patient” Maxence said in a firm stern tone as the nurse wondered whom he had talked to.  
“Doctor Fèvre you realise what you're doing is immoral. This patient has co-vid taking him away isn’t going to help them at all” She questioned the doctor watching him manoeuvre Theo out of the room into the hallway. Max left Theo for a moment and went up to the nurse. “I’m aware of that nurse, he isn’t critical, the breathing problem may have been brought upon by panic attack now would you please allow me to leave” Max sternly expressed to the nurse they stepped aside watching them leave. Theo wasn’t paying much attention to what was going on, remaining silent whilst the doctor pushed out of the hospital’s main entrance into the dismal weather.

With the squeaking of the wheels and the coldness Theo was shivering as he was pushed through the car park. It was quite dark outside, the lightning was flashing, the rain was drizzling now and it was quite cold. Theo dressed several layers of his very well worn clothes and he still felt the struggle to stay warm.

Max wheeled him over to his car and opened the passenger door for Theo who climbed inside and sat down on the leather seat. Theo looked about the car and it was clear Max had money. He touched the smooth dashboard then Max had jumped into the driver seat and started up the car.

“Dr Fèvre I didn’t want to put up much of a fight with you, I have met you twice though I think it’s best you take me back to Alice’s'' Theo felt like a burden upon the doctor Max could tell Theo really concern for his twin sister whether she was alright.

“I think due to your likeness of illness I would rather take you to my house and isolate you there precautions Theo you must understand. Can’t risk getting Alice ill too” Max wished that what he said was being truthful towards the albino lad. Reassuring him was all he could do for now knowing the outcome. Max felt a sudden clench of icy coldness grip his body as he started up the car. Theo stared out the i window as the car left the parking lot onto the main road.

Max turned the car heater on and Theo was starting to warm up another sneeze which he caught into his sleeve. The cold was just making him feel congested. “I hope this keeps you warm for now, you don’t have to worry about anything ok” Max said as he drove along the street, it was raining and dark so traffic seemed to be congested in places it being New York. Theo looked out the window while listening to the pelting of rain as it hit the glass. The low thrumming of the engine and the swishing of the windscreen wipers fling the water film away, there was silence between them.

“Dr Fèvre I don’t know if I already had asked you this were you brought up here in New York?” Theo tried to make small talk at least to pleasant conversation to try and get to know the good doctor. At the time he didn’t pry into personal conversation though the feeling he had been experiencing left him feeling conflicted. Theo stared at doctor Fèvre who was focused on the road.

“My parents are French, I grew up here in New York. Please call me Max, no need to sound so formal” Theo felt a little more comfortable compared to before. Theo felt safe for the first time in a while though he couldn’t stop thinking about Alice. “Sorry I just I hope Alice is able to find me, she's been in a pretty depressed state makes me worry about her” Theo looked over at Max. The doctor wondered if his friend Randolph had passed over. He was anticipating a connection from the other side.

“I know about Alice's condition; it's sadly something many people struggle with. It’s up to them to take small steps in order to get passed it with medical aid of course” Max resisted the urge to give Theo a comforting pet on the head. Theo’s snow white hair looked damp from the rain, if it was dry Maxence bet it felt soft to the touch.

“She been talking about committing suicide for a while I’m worried she might one day do it. I don’t want to lose my sister…..leaving me alone….” Theo struggled to talk as he felt the pain in his throat worsen every word he spoke. Maxence wanted to end Theo’s misery and make him no longer feel so lonely and depressed then his thoughts went to himself.  
Max was walking away from his successful medical career like it meant nothing to him right now. What he desired more was to spend his life with his true soulmate. It was that moment Max felt disconnected his subconscious was soon hearing the voice of Randolph which meant he was clearly checking in on his friend.

_“Max you better get to the location soon in order for this play out, I won't be happy if your timing is off”_

Randolph spoke sternly; he has a tendency to have a way of getting on Max’s nerves sometimes. Though Max replied using his mind, Theo couldn’t hear the conversation at all he had to keep Theo calm and unaware.

_“I know...its just following through this is somewhat difficult for me to detach myself”_

_“Max we can’t not prevent the inevitable, besides there’s no reason for you to keep going”_

_“Since everything is now been exposed like a wound, leaving this behind when I was finally making a name for myself seems like an utter waste of time” Max voiced angrily in his mind  
“No point arguing, you can’t separate yourself from what we are so just follow through with the plan. I’ll be waiting……..”_

Randolph’s voice left Max’s subconscious feeling very melancholy, dreading the untimely exit that awaits him and Theo.

“Max...max...” Theo cried desperately shaking Max, who soon snapped out of his daze to realise they were on the Brooklyn bridge which had partially blocked off in one lane due to an accident. Max's delayed reaction was too late; the moment he initiated the brakes down was the moment the sudden thundering and screeching noise of another large vehicle looming behind them. Theo turned his eyes widened in horror. The car he was in was crushed by the front of a truck. The sound of crushing metal and the glass shattering it everywhere Theo’s screaming was drowned out by the noise. The impact of the collision slammed their wreckage vehicle through the bridge railing sending the crushed car and its occupants into the waters below. It was the sudden icy coldness engulfing Theodore's body, Max’s body had become limp the moment of impact leaving Theodore crippled in sheer fear before blacking out as their crumpled car sank to the bottom of the murky river.


	2. the crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exiting the real world Theodore Riley about to be have a awakening as where he has ended up.

Randolph was waiting anxiously for his soulmate to arrive with their contender Theo. The rest of the fellowship were all gathered, each faction was there along with a handful of the lower class workers who were assigned to the chosen pairs. Maxence had soon appeared by Randolph’s side “Your cutting it close they are about to start the selection. Is theo soul being processed?” he hissed at Maxence who sighed he could tell Randolph’s is already frustrated with him. “Yes I got him don’t panic, besides we are yet to be selected” Randolph knew that which made him wonder if their chances this time around will be fruitful.

The adviser was in the middle of the room on a platform next to them were four large containers that carried all the soulmate pairing names that existed in each faction. The top level reapers were classed by colour red, blue, yellow and green signified by their eye colour markings. Each of them had their scarves in possession which would be taken from them and scattered onto the chosen route the contenders must travel into order to collect them. “The selection process for reapers will now begin, come forward when your names are called out. From there your scarves will be released from your possession only the end part will remain on you as that is still in the foreseeable outcome” the adviser announced to the crowd who were all silent listening. The allowance of being able to speak to more than one reaper is only privilege given to the adviser and the grandmaster. This keeps the communication between the fellowship to a point of secrecy that no one can have discussion without another being able to listen to them.

For ions this tournament was run amongst the privileged level of reapers, they were highly regarded and the most pure congregation of souls who worked up the ladder to the top. Below them were the lower class workers and below that were the citizens of Limbo. The land between heaven and hell where souls are deposited to dwell about until they are fully cleansed and atone of their sins. Some souls that are brought over are sought out to be ones considered to be capable of bestowing freedom upon their retrievers. That is if their contender has successfully collected the pieces of scarf and also the coveted golden heart. The main prize that is considered a precious trophy grants the allowance for the reapers and their contender to go back to the real world and live out their chosen ideal life.

For Randolph and Maxence it’s been a long time coming, and after they manage to track down Theodore they hope they get chosen this time around. The adviser proceeded towards the first container and placed a gloved hand over the edge. Inside looked like a sea of glowing swirls and flourish; they were the names of each classed faction. The faction’s weren’t large as ten pairs formed each group as modest size to manage. The grandmaster never allowed the groups to grow unless there has been misconduct or unjust amongst them. Once a pair has won the tournament that opens up a place and a new pair of souls are allocated that spot. This was the result of high rotation that meant it would bring upon a new batch of potentials.

Randolph and Maxence could only hope due to their lengthy time within the red faction they could be selected to compete this time around. The crowd watched as the adviser plucked first pairing and announced their names. It was then that pair came forward and went over to a marked circle, there they waited as the adviser continued with the drawing of names. “I really hope this time around we will get picked” Maxence said eagerly watching the other teams take place up front. The adviser soon reached the red faction’s pool of names. Randolph gloved hands latched onto Max’s tightly their chances of being picked should be greater now of course they kept this hidden away from sight. Soulmates were classed in two ways either they were a man and woman who were lovers or friends. Same gender pairings were considered in the latter only classed as friends deemed taboo for them to be seen beyond that title.

Hence reasoning Randolph and Maxence had to come to terms with their secretive love for each other. In fact Randolph was the one who had to keep reminding Maxence they couldn’t converse the way they expected, which Maxence had to reluctantly accept. All that could change once they were free from their ties to limbo and no longer be burdened with their duties in collecting souls. The adviser had placed their hand over the lip of the red faction container they looked at the gathering, up above there was another viewing level in which some of the lower level reapers were given a chance to watch it. Amongst them were Mandy and Warren.

“Representing the red faction Randolph and Maxence” the Adviser announced as they both felt the thrill of being chosen. Randolph had let go of Maxence and they proceeded up towards the empty red circle and stepped into it together. “We have chosen our four groups for this race, now we will take your scarves away and place them onto the course that has been marked for this round” the Adviser announced Randolph had produced the scarf which was laid across his hands held it out wards it was taken away by an envoy whom from there will separate the scarf and bring back the starting piece to be given to the contender once they are unveiled to the awaiting crowd.

Randolph and Maxence stood silently waiting soon enough the Adviser had been notified that the contenders that each chosen group has collected was now ready to be unveiled to the rest of the fellowship. “The contenders are as follows here, they are considered the most valuable only they can fore fill the chosen role they were bestowed upon them alone” the adviser soon had ushered in the chosen souls each pair were to bring over to the other side. Each soul had gone through process of death none could be killed if they were considered not destined to die at that moment in time. Each contender worn a hooded cloak which will be pulled back to reveal the identity of the soul themselves.  
The four contenders were all dressed in black clothes, black being the starting colour for any soul to exist in limbo also considered the most vulnerable colour. If souls don't shed an ounce of blackness from their clothes they are likely to be shifted into the depths of hell regardless. Randolph and Maxence took an immediate look at their hooded contender, they knew Theo was a slender built man though what they were seeing before them didn’t seem right at all Randolph shot a look at Maxence.

The male contestants were dressed in black skinny leg jeans and the females wore leggings. Oddly enough the height difference and the pants alerted them to the difference. Maxence looked perplexed that anxiety had started to grip him; he couldn’t have a discussion with Randolph, especially with the Adviser ears being prone to listening to them. “We shall now unveil them” the Adviser announced as the envoy started the process of removing the hoods from each contender it was then Randolph and Maxence gasped which the Adviser heard of course.

There stood Alice Riley she took in the vast crowd of masked faces much like the other contenders the Adviser looked at her and then at Randolph and Maxence. The look in the Adviser's eyes seemed to be one that expressed some concern they decided to go to the head of the line “It seems we have an error in this line up here. One contender isn’t supposed to be here at all more so the contender supposed to be present is absent” Adviser looked about the crowd before them, their tone very stern with concern. Alice looked over and spotted a set of familiar eyes she recognised as her uncle Randolph and the other Doctor Fèvre. Unable to talk she was silenced much like the other contenders who were all disorientated with their surroundings.

The other reapers were looking at each other, the Adviser proceeded towards the end of where Alice stood before turning around and headed over to where Randolph and Maxence stood. It was at this moment the crowd could assume the Adviser was going to converse with them alone without anyone hearing it.  
“Randolph, Maxence you were supposed to collected one Theodore Riley, age 25, male suffers from albinism also contracted a virus that was suppose to made him vulnerable to cross over” The Adviser hissed looked at the two of them somewhat agitated by the error made both of them were speechless. “We did get said soul. I was with him when we left the real world” Maxence said as he was in charge of the exit and ushering Theo over to limbo he never even recalled how Theo’s sister soul ended up in the mix. Randolph feeling irate at his mate carelessness “You sure cause what I’m seeing here is one Alice Riley, age 25, female who apparently committed suicide” The adviser looked at Alice who looking at them she was feeling very uncomfortable with the crowd looking at her.

“At any point in the transition did you lose connection to your cargo?” Maxence felt the words weigh upon his subconscious; the adviser liked to stick to the rules and the idea that a reaper could collect a soul that was connected to the one they were meant to connect was considered offence. “Permission to speak, Alice Riley is Theodore’s twin sister. We had no hand in her death. I was assured that Maxence had taken Theodore Riley. When Maxence had returned here he had Theodore’s soul on him until he was taken aside. My mate wouldn’t dare consider making such a careless mistake, Adviser” Randolph stated to the Adviser who was present when the souls were brought and were checked for familiarity to the reapers that ushered them over.

“We have no idea what has happened here nor would we even consider this please I assure you dear Adviser. Theodore is clearly in limbo for now if you want to check Alice's connection you find she is firm, familiar and tied to both of us to qualify to have her contend in the race” Randolph said in an apologetic tone.  
“I’ll be the judge of that Randolph more so this causes a problem here to the rest of the players” Randolph straightens himself up more, his many past times as a soldier he learned to respect authority.

The Adviser did tend to favour Randolph a little more than his soulmate Maxence at time, Randolph had air authority to him a lot more so than Maxence. The Adviser was stalling the race and they stopped their conversation as they heard from the Grand Master.

“Adviser, why has the process to start the race halted?” his voice bellowed inside their subconscious. the Adviser drifted away from Randolph and Maxence the crowd watched them head into a dark empty spot in the back of the place they were all in. “Apparently there’s been a hiccup one of the reapers contenders have been changed. They are happy to settle upon this change over though requiring your approval is needed” the adviser replied clasping their hands together feeling like they were letting their leader down. It was a while before the Grand Master replied the crowd were getting agitated with the wait the reapers were all talking to each other thinking what was going on here some pointing at Randolph and Maxence gesturing their the fault.

“I hope they are fair here Maxence our chances to finally be in this now dashed cause Alice in Theo’s place. More so we have to find where Theo went!” Maxence winced at Randolph’s scowling he often taken being kept in line Maxence could afford to make any offences or misconduct which could jeopardise his position. Soon enough the Adviser finished talking to the Grand Master after much deliberation and they returned to the address of the awaiting crowd. “The race shall proceed with a change the Grand master has allowed it more so he is allowing an extra member to be placed with each contender.” The other factions looked at Randolph and Maxence as the Adviser drifted back over to them, the sudden change compared to past tournaments were done by individual contenders.

“The grand master has allowed this change to occur in all fairness; everyone will have an extra member. You will have to go find your original contender immediately and send your new soul to find them” on that note the Adviser drifted away from Randolph and Maxence towards the front of the line of contenders. The contenders were soon led away from sight after they were given their backpacks and the starting part of the scarf.

The crowd slowly disperses amongst them two familiar faces lurked posing as a pair of yellow faction reapers. Mandy and Warren had taken over the original pair, Maddie and Brian who were very similar in height and appearance that they had managed to dispose of them taking on their identities in order to blend in “This is perfect Warren our plan is now in motion, soon they will regret their choices” Mandy said as they left the viewing deck and started to walk through the busy corridor. Once Randolph had left the real world, it was adamant that they would follow. Though Mandy wasn’t aware that a lower class reaper was watching them suspiciously Mandy sensed it and turned to see no one there.

“I’ll go and find Theo and instruct Alice on what needs to be done” Randolph had left Maxence side and headed in the direction the contenders and the adviser had gone. Maxence realised that Randolph wanted to see Theodore made him feel a little jealous. He watched his soulmate disappear from sight, he turned and looked about the large space there were still some reapers lurking about, most of them were already gone. In the lower level of the fortress the contenders, adviser and Randolph had convened Alice noticed Randolph had joined the procession and the Adviser proceeded to talk once more to address the group. There were in front of them four vehicles and next to them another soul that was carefully chosen to match their team mate.

Alice noticed that she was partner less though the adviser gestured for Randolph to speak to his contender one on one. Alice was feeling scared and confused, unable to say a word only could express it through minimal body language that soon ended. “Alice doesn't need to feel scared, it's me” Randolph's voice entered her subconscious. It felt so weird to her soon enough she was able to feel herself able to speak. “Randolph what is happening? Where am I?” the questions were overflowing with confusion which Randolph was expecting any soul would be just as quizzical of their surroundings.

“I’ll try and sum up everything, I need to know how you end up here in the fortress?” Randolph had to ask if Alice was aware of that detail.  
“Fortress….I don’t know if I am still alive. I thought I died” Alice gripped at the woollen turtle neck she wore Randolph wanted to calm her down. He couldn't afford to waste any time here.

“I need you to listen to me, your brother was meant to be here for some unexplained reason you appeared in his place. You need to find Theodore and get straight into the race. Main things is to collect the red scarf pieces, avoid any conflict with the other teams in this tournament. Everything you need in the backpack. I’m going to head down to the city area below and find Theodore. I’ll send a location dot you must go and retrieve him” Randolph handed her a black backpack which she slung over her shoulder. Alice then grabbed Randolph by the cape the Adviser was addressing the other teams looked over to notice Randolph and Alice.  
“I don’t understand what is happening here. Theodore is here….your here…” Alice spoke quickly in a panic tone desperate for explanation to what was going on. The adviser had drifted away from the rest of the group over to Randolph and Alice.

“I’ll take over from here Randolph you go find Theodore” Alice looked at the Adviser who was layered in so much white and there face was pretty much covered completely with a mask covering their true identity. They looked more ominous compared to Randolph. Alice soon let Randolph go; he soon disappeared from sight, leaving her with the Adviser. The adviser placed a long finger against her forehead and soon enough a flood of information was placed inside her the words had settled her fears she learned what she needed to know.

Theodore felt a sudden jolt like his soul was pulled from him and deposited onto a dry surface. The heat of the concrete under his body had dried his once damp body though he was paralysed unable to move. A figure cloaked in white almost covered from head to toe only their eyes which were emphasised with red were exposed. The figure began to communicate with Theo within his mind.

“Theo you’re given a grand task that must be completed if you fail there are dire consequences. myself and Maxence are counting on you to retrieve the coveted golden heart also missing pieces of red knitted patches. Once placed together will form a scarf that is woven with our dreams, memories and our wishes. It will be our freedom. Inside the bag is the starting piece along with other items you will need to contend in this hunt.”

Theo’s eyes flickered open trying to adjust sight wise the way he laid, his head was facing to the side all he could see was traffic. The voice sounded like it was hearing it inside his subconscious, his lips trembled struggling to respond. Theo really wanted to get up but his body felt like a boulder. It was then a set of feet appeared in his line of vision all he could see was white boots with gold embroidery.

“I know you probably want to speak, I can't allow you to at this time you have to go through a process of acclimatising to your surroundings. Once you're fully assimilated you will be able to start the hunt. Don’t worry you may have someone you know come collect you very soon.”

Soon a large item placed between his view of the feet and the road way that was behind them “I trust you make careful choices, you will have access to everywhere in order to find the item but once that time is up. Your choice to exit will be dissolved and you will be here forever” the man's voice spoke then there was silence. Only the sounds of what seemed to be cars going by on the road parallel to where he laid. Theo soon felt the weight he had on him give way and sprung up right onto his feet. Theo looked at his clothes, they weren't the tired-worn garments he was wearing. A black knitted jumper, skinny jeans with holes at the knees and boots clothed his slender frame wrapping him in warmth and familiarity.

No sign of whomever was talking to him, retrieving the bag that was set at his feet into his arms. The man mentioned Maxence it though Theo felt like the name was familiar yet still estranged to him. What was going on was all that Theo could think then he tried talking. His words were a little shrivelled almost squeaky but soon enough after working his mouth the sound of his own voice had come back to its normal decibel.

Theo eyes took in his surroundings better he was soon standing up to notice he was on a bridge he turned one way and saw a city was familiar with New York be as his eyes drifted along the Brooklyn river line it was then something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until he turned to face the other way he was at a loss for words. Theo had to rub his eyes and blink at what was in front of him was impossible to even describe. The world he landed in felt real though impossible to even exist.

“This isn’t New York…...that looks like London….” Theo was gaping then there was a sudden screeching of wheels of a car that made him jump to see what looked like a car pulled over to the emergency lane that was empty out of the traffic that was flowing both ways.

Theo jumped a little, he was still feeling on edge. The sound kind of harked back to a brief flash though it was then inside was a woman. It took a moment and some thought but then a memory flash appeared that connected to whom he was seeing and he couldn’t believe his eyes. “Alice…..” Theo said he had the bag in his possession and they stared at each other for a moment. “Theodore…..get in the car quickly” she spoke in a rather rapid tone that sounded like she was in a hurry. Theodore decided to go along with it, clearly he was still in shock at whatever is happening but the odds of someone he once knew come out of nowhere made him have a torrent of questions he wanted answered.  
“What is going on? Where are we? What happened?” Theodore was rambling out a sentence as Alice focused on driving again and she pulled out of the empty shoulder lane back into the traffic that was heading towards London. Ahead it seemed to look like some sort of border toll that was slowly taking certain vehicles into the area. The ones that were rejected were somewhat redirected away.

“I’m sorry Theo after I left you in the hospital I had decided to end my suffering. What you're seeing is the soul of the formal Alice Riley” Alice words were laced with sadness as Theodore felt even more at loss of everything though the familiarity gave him some hope quickly into disbelief.

“Soul… you mean your dead…..” Theo was still grasping the bag awkwardly in his lap there didn’t seem much space in the vehicle they were travelling in. Alice had acquired the vehicle and given orders to aid Theo in the hunt. Alice had no recollection of how she ended up in limbo at all more so she ended up becoming the contender in this race.  
“I thought when you die you go to heaven….like the place in the sky….this isn’t heaven” Theodore then remembering his former life regressions, Theodore was raised in a religious family though there were horrible moments he didn’t want to see before eyes again he tried to block them out.

“Theo calm down….please….” Alice couldn’t exactly distract herself from driving as she was already approaching the border checkpoint. Certain souls are allowed access to different cities, the rare ones that the reaper requires to hunt for the item they are allowed free access over certain time. Alice was in that position and the moment she now noticed that Theo was the rarest soul to partake in the hunt had sparked her hopes to exit limbo once it was all over. It was her job to keep Theo calm and focused and not let anything happen to him.

“I can't calm down. I'm overwhelmed with what's happening here. This can’t be real...” Theodore was now panicking as Alice was rolling towards the checkpoint her car was allowed through and they continued along the road that ran through the city of London seamlessly.

“This is Limbo….a world that exists between Heaven and Hell. I know what you're going to say and there are a lot of questions that take forever to give answers too. Don’t want to overload yourself cause you've been given a very important task to do” Alice kept driving along through the London city area, Theo huffed he looked out the window, his eyes taken in the buildings the souls floating about then Theo was noticing differences.

There wasn’t any sign of any common animals: birds, dogs, cats whatever usual lurks about the city. More so why is Limbo not what he was told it was like. This place was like if the earth never broke up into several continents and formed countries, it stayed one super continent and then was populated by souls.

“Alice this can’t be right…. You mean purgatory...limbo is like pretence before hell… I don’t understand” Theodore was still trying to grasp at everything he was taking senses wise they both brought up by their father’s religious beliefs. After the death of their father and moving to New York City from the country with their Aunt they are still haunted by it. Theodore would occasionally go to church to pray and seek solace and at times Alice would join him.

“Theo I want you to take note of what's inside the bag give me a moment to find somewhere to stop the car” Alice drove along a road that was also filled with many vehicles. Theo had to wonder how could cars, buildings and people exist and nothing else at all. More so the man he had talked to and handed the bag that was sitting in his lap awaiting to be opened. Alice pulled up to the curb empty spot that was in a narrow side lane. “Theo I need you to open the bag” Alice ordered with haste. Theo obeyed and his hands were a little shaky though he unzipped the bag and looked inside. There was something glowing in there. Alice was given a similar bag though the glowing object she had was inserted into the vehicle they were inside.

“What is this?” Theo fished out the small glowing item, it was about the size of American dollar but shaped like a decagon sat in his palm. “That’s a reactor, it connects to the main hub of power that runs this world. Important not to lose that, also this” Alice fished out a fray piece of red material that was about 20 cm long. Theo looked at it in Alice’s hand and placed the glowing object back into the bag “This is a fragment of a red scarf that the reapers need us to find the missing pieces for. This is also considered vital to the whole hunt” Theo couldn’t understand why a red piece of material was considered important. He still couldn’t get his head around everything that is going on. processing it was difficult.  
“The other item is there is a weapon, do not touch that, also there is a tracker which we need right now” Theo watched Alice dug into the bag and retrieved the black box that was like a phone and sat it into a cradle on the car dashboard. “Alice...this isn’t what I pictured the afterlife is like...I thought we were at peace. Floating around on clouds'' Alice looked at Theo and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I know Theo there’s a lot of things you're seeing and you're going to think how this could be not some lucid dream. Believe me it's hard to describe I’m here for you” Alice wished she could express what she was feeling, it was only through her words as the soul doesn’t have the ability to show physical emotions on their faces in fact Theo noticed that half of her face was covered by her high collar pull over jumper.

Theo’s anxiety gripped him though with Alice there next to him he felt less disorientated. Theo barely remembers the horrible accident that caused him to be taken to limbo in the first place. More so he dare didn’t want to ask what Alice did to herself “Right….I’m dead...I been pulled into limbo and I’m immediately thrown into a hunt for red material and this golden heart I have no idea what any of this means” Theo placed the piece of material back into the bag as Alice started the car up again and continued their journey.  
Theo looked at the tracker that sat in the cradle there were more things he wanted clarity on. “We aren’t in this alone there are three other teams competing in this hunt” Alice kept her eyes on the road weaving through the traffic, only then Theo noticed that for a place like limbo it was orderly and less chaotic.

“Max sounds familiar… Randolph...hmm” Theo starting to feel bits of memory come to him he vaguely remembers meeting someone named Max. Alice realised she had to fill in the blanks her twin brother seemed to be suffering from amnesia.

“Maxence Fèvre was the doctor who treated you and me. Randolph was our wealthy uncle that aunt Mandy married” Alice spoke  
“Max is here! His dead too….oh” Theo started to have recollections of what had happened though he was trying to keep his anxiety attack down low he didn’t want to distract Alice from driving.

“Are you having a flashback? You did come through not long ago there's usually a black out of what occurred”

“I was in a car….with Max and something happened before I knew it the car was crashing in around me and Max….then sudden coldness and wetness” Theo seeing bits of that appear in his subconsciousness he winced at it. Alice could tell Theo was experiencing delay feelings and she really wanted to slow the car down again to comfort him.  
“Sounds awful Theo at least you didn’t die alone….” Theo looked sorrowful like over at Alice he realised that meant she killed herself. “I wish I could have stopped you Alice…” Alice sighed that she wished she could hold Theo in her arms; they needed consoling and comfort. “You couldn’t Theo...I left you in the hospital hoping Dr Fèvre would take care of you. I felt there was no point in me being around anymore” sadness was throughout Alice's words she wished she could cry, it wouldn't be a good idea considering Theo's vulnerable state.

“I’m glad I’m with you.. Alice I’m scared”

“Me too Theo...for now we have to focus on this hunt there’s a lot riding on this” Alice gave a smile to Theo, made him feel a little less anxious. Theo's thoughts eventually returned to what is happening now he had more questions to ask Alice about.

“What is this golden heart meant to do? And why these red pieces of material matter? I take it you were orientated about this whole thing” Theo watched Alice weave about her eyes focused on the road she looked somewhat confident and determined to achieve this task. “The golden heart is considered highly valuable. It will allow you to grant yourself an exit point from limbo along with the reapers who acquired you. Basically a faster way out of here than be left to forever wandering limbo” Theo’s eyes widened a little even though he felt like he couldn't express the exasperation at the information overload now he decided to try and let all that sink into his head.

It was a daunting revelation that whatever Theo was told about the afterlife was nothing what he was experiencing right now. Far away from them high above exists the hub, the fortress which oversees and controls the cities below. The reapers are the guardians over this world which is one large super-continent networked of cities that is linked by bridges and simulated rivers which were filled with boats. The roads are filled with cars and other vehicles which are part of the soul who drives them. If the soul died in an accident within said vehicle they forever tied to it until they completed their allot time in limbo. Theo being the victim of a car accident, in this case the car was given to Alice since she had crossed over before Theo had even done that was their main transportation around the place.

Theo still had a lot of learning to do but Alice briefed him on what was considered needed to know information. Their vehicle started to traverse the area, like a little colour dot being tracked over a large holographic map within the reapers fortress. The reapers had gathered and some watch their chosen contenders they collected start their search, this had left Max feeling anxious about how Theo and Alice were going to do together.

He stared down at the large map from the observation deck that surrounded the map. Randolph shifted over to Max to tap into his subconscious to have a talk. They looked about at the other three teams, some gave them a look whilst they all talked amongst themselves. “I don’t understand what happened Randolph, you saw me come in with Theo then they were escorted away before the race announcement for process” Maxence was racking his mind at what could have possibly happened. Randolph wanted to blame Maxence though he couldn’t falter his partner at all.

“I did. Something must have happened between the moment he was taken from us till the announcement. I wish I could talk to the Adviser” Maxence nodded it wasn’t the right time now that the race has started. Usually this meant they have to remain focused on the large holographic map that lay out at the bottom blinking with many dots. Each team was assigned a lower class reaper to tend to anything they needed. As for the remainder of the factions some of them had come to watch the race others went about with their jobs.

“Maxence you did kind of cut it close though with the exit…..what are the chances of this happening?” Randolph pondered a little. Maxence shot him a look, his eyes staring at his mate.

“You're not blaming me for this….honestly I wish you didn’t waste your time in the real world on frivolous marriage” Maxence turned away from Randolph who growl lowly at his soul mates outburst.

“Not this again Maxence...look we have two different chosen lives to live. Mine was being a rich wealthy man who could have any woman he wanted. I would have succeeded if that damn heart problem hadn’t come back” Randolph leered causing Maxence to back away a little and his partners eyes were showing frustration and disapproval.

“I’m forever doomed to be your love starve physician. I tired of this Randolph I know you are too. We are desperately in need of breaking out here” Maxence wanted to place a comforting hand on Randolph though he refrained from that gesture as there were others in the room. Randolph looked over at Maxence into his sea green eyes which were no longer obscured by glasses. Nearby Mandy was watching them. It looked like the two of them were displaying some conflict more so she could hear their conversation.  
“Max we can never leave here, I yearn for that moment we could ascend this world” Randolph really wanted to give Max some comforting touch but he refrained from that. There were too many reapers in the room and a lot of them were conversing with their mate watching the map.

This hunt for the elusive heart is a continuous thing, and one pair of reapers will get to leave limbo and never come back. Once the contenders have travelled the course collecting pieces they must claim the end prize in order to become champions and claim the prize. Max and Randolph are hoping this time around their rare soul Theo will achieve something they've been longing for. It will end their constant traversing between worlds to find capable souls to find what they wanted.

“I still moved by your serenade back in the real world...it was something I dreamed of. I never thought you would admit it after all this time” Maxence reminiscence had brought up the happy memory in Randolph’s mind as well. During their time apart in which they kept up the charade of being doctor and patient who happened to know each other in medical school.

Maxence was somewhat happy that Randolph had decided to join his medical field once again Randolph had to out do him and bask in the rich life of a CEO to a pharmaceuticals company. Maxence only had the privilege of being his personal physician even though he helped many other patients.

“I hated to see you upset Max. The fact my wife resorted to such an underhanded scheme. Whilst I understood why I feel like a fool for acting upon how I feel about you.” Randolph was more less not facing Maxence when he spoke engrossed with the map below that his eyes looked about the room and landed upon a familiar person, he looked hard at them thinking it wasn’t possible. It was then Randolph decided to ask Maxence a question.

“Why didn’t you find someone for yourself?” Randolph quirked then Max shuttered at the thought of him doing that though, he didn’t want to betray Randolph. The confession had melted away all the frustration and tension Maxence had towards Randolph. It was the time before Max had crossed paths with Theo that he felt a deep connection towards them.  
“I couldn’t bear the thought of cheating on you. More focused on my career and finding Theodore. Establishing a bond between us.” Max look into Randolph’s eyes sternly  
“You're very loyal to me Maxence, if only the circumstances were different. I didn’t want you to grieve my loss again” Randolph said in a solemn tone, Maxence knew he didn’t want to put him through such heartache and grief. With one look at his soulmate he needed some solace, Randolph was going to remain engrossed with the race.

Hidden away inside a pocket is the end part of their scarf, Max reached in and held it in his hand. He uses this part when he seeks need for peace. The end piece was forever changing the scarf piece could grow a little bit by bit though only in its time in the real world to accommodate the events that occurred and their lives. In the very middle was the fate line that was where every moment they were together mingled. Memories good or bad laid there. Off shoot will indicate the moment the soul they were destined to take would enter their time line and their interactions were there.

Occasionally Max would go somewhere to create a dream bubble to escape to what he truly desires. Max turned to face Randolph only to see him drift away over to another reaper and started converse with them. Max knew that Randolph had welcomed Theo into their world, which made him a little jealous though Randolph said it would be best for him to see Theo himself. Maxence was the last person Theodore was with when they exited so it could have caused sudden shock to the soul’s subconscious triggering the previous events. Randolph was already second guessing Theodore’s capabilities more so he picked upon Theodore’s connection to Maxence’s.

Randolph kept the start of the scarf on him though that piece had already been sent to Theo, Maxence knew the start of it and brought up some painful memories. May seem painful, it was the moment that defined their lingering love for each other. Maxence never allowed Randolph to touch his end of the scarf keeping his secret hidden away.  
It bothered Randolph a lot that he would try to interfere with Max when he slips into a dream-like state. It was a way that Max could almost get back Randolph in spite of his choices he makes in the real world. Max looked around and decided he might leave the observation deck.

In need of some decomposing he had his hand in his pocket around the piece of red material. Stroking it through his fingertips feeling the tingling fragments of energy that was woven into it.

Walking briskly down the hallway he kept an eye on other reapers a lot of them were minding their own business dealing with their jobs. Each reaper was assigned to various roles like border control, infrastructure, maintenance whilst others who are higher up on the chain oversee the lower level reapers. The higher ranking ones are the ones that take part in the tournament, often that was rotated as previous reapers who contender and failed to win go back into the pool and new sets are brought forward to compete against others. Max and Randolph had climbed the ladder to top tier all they want now as to leave Limbo and live out their chosen life they have embedded in their scarf of dreams. What was interesting was that Max, owning the partial end of the scarf, had a vision he liked to experience in his subconscious bubble.

After looking around again he opened the door into a room which on the other side revealed what was inside his dream bubble life. Once inside he closed the door and he was back in the real world. At least a lucid assimilation of a moment he had experienced in which liked going back to.

Once the reapers job is done and they return to their world everything is cleared from their minds. Their memories and vital moments were distilled into the end of their scarf. The end of the scarf will change as much as it can accommodate changes. Some things were set, other parts were alternating. Maxence often focused on the moments he had where he felt oddly enough well truly before Randolph had declared his love to him, a young albino man had caught his eye.

Maxence would walk through a doorway into Riley's apartment. He was greeted by Alice much less he jumped to the moment where he and Theodore were sitting alone in the kitchen. Maxence had been treating Alice for a while he was well aware of her twin brother, whom she does worry about at times whenever she wasn’t dredging in her depression. It seemed Alice was getting all the medical attention yet Theo was somewhat standing on his own suffering silently. Maxence did wonder if Theo really wanted to let out whatever was on his mind he would listen to though he wasn’t a psychiatrist. He was just a humble doctor who treated patients at home.

_“When was the last time you had a check up Theo?” Maxence realised he hadn’t treated Theo before as the albino man sat there trying to think. Maxence had laid out some equipment he was going to use he felt like conversing with his new patient was needed. “I don’t remember, you really shouldn’t worry about me” Theo looked down at the table he had his hands overlap each other now little clenched. In Maxence’s eyes Theo gave off the air of a young boy rather than a man the way he reacts to things very timid.  
“Theo you can’t keep trying to deal with the trauma by yourself for the sake of your sister” Theo 's eyes still remained on the table though he flexed his hands and fingers moved a little soon he relaxed them flat on the table separately._

_“I pray for my sister to get better, for everything to be normal….I can’t help feel like it’s not working” The doctor shifted in his chair to face Theo who was trying not to cry. He brought a hand up just to shift some of his snow white hair out of his eye. Theo was caught off guard by the subtle gesture though he was weary of other people he doesn’t know well touching him. “I’m sorry to hear that Theo, things will improve over time in its own way” Maxence said in a comforting tone giving Theo a subtle smile which made him smile a little. That moment Maxence looked into Theodore’s blue eyes which reminded him of Randolph’s._

_“That’s what everyone defaults to saying doctor. I can’t help but feel like it's just an ineffective way to avoid being honest. I know you're not trained in psychology” Theo shifted in his chair. He had put his head down on the table’s cold surface and placed his hands over his head, very much like a turtle retreating into his shell. Maxence sighed there wasn’t going to be anywhere or trying to get Theo bring down his shield he surrounded himself in. “Would it help if I tell you something about myself?” the doctor looked over at him hoping he might be able to get through to the albino man. “I highly doubt whatever you're going to say is going to match my traumatic baggage and problems” a murmur replied as Maxence sighed and played with his penlight._

_“I experienced the loss of a loved one it’s worse when it’s someone you really felt connected to. I grieve then I realise not to waste any precious time thinking about them. Sure they when they were alive happiest moments got to think they were here. Might not be physically embodiment there still around watching you” Maxence watched Theo stirred from under his arms the words seemed to spark the fact he was vulnerable to spirits and brought his head up and looked around. The doctor watched Theo look about the kitchen like he was looking for something. Maxence watched him; he hadn’t even proceeded to do the check up at all._

_“What are you looking at?” the doctor said quizzically as Theo's eyes soon looked at his breathing, a little like a panic attack was coming. Theo's eyes looked past the doctor and saw something behind him. At this moment Maxence was noticing the memory he was reliving hadn’t played out the way it happened. Dark ominous presence was now in the room that even caused him to experience a cold shiver down his spine. He looked at the scared face of Theo whose lips were trembling “Doctor…...” he whimpered then whatever it was reacted soon a wave of darkness struck._

Max’s subconscious was brought back into the room snapping him out of his trance like state. Standing before him with scornful glare was Randolph the dream was completely gone.

“Honestly you a disappointment Max, you clearly have been misusing that fragment to satisfy your own carnal lust. You're lucky it’s just me in here and not anyone else” Randolph sneered very angry as he moved closer that Max put up his hands to defend himself to create a buffer of space between them. 

“Randolph nothing remotely what you state occurred in fact something was inside that memory” Max feared Randolph’s outburst though he just stared straight at him that snapped him out of his irate state.

“What are you talking about Max?”

“I was thinking about the first time I met Theodore, nothing carnal related. Everything seemed as it was until something interfered with the dream bubble. Randolph something that gave off demonic energy seeped into the memory. That never has happened before. The memory in this piece once happened should be the same. It wasn't” Maxence's voice went low it was quaking with fear.

Randolph brought up his hands and held Max’s he could tell his soulmate was a little shaken “I told you not to do this. I feel like you just don’t listen now returned with me to the observation deck” he said flatly as he soon let Max’s hand go.

Max understood Randolph’s concern for him he was walking a fine line, though a lot of reapers had tended to do this even though it was a practise that wasn’t approved of at all by their Grand Master or the Adviser. The scarfs aren’t there for them to abuse the content that it is gathering. Max mind drifted to Theo he still felt something stir inside him Randolph noticed immediately.

“Theo is overwhelmed right now trying to process the whole situation; parts of his memories hadn’t formed specially the exit point. More so he will be exposed to the contents of the pieces….to have him see what we have been through it’s tragic.” Max eyes glared as he voiced his concerns, Randolph sighed loudly inside his subconscious at his soulmate’s lack of attention.

“Maxence, Theo will not be exposed to the contents of the scarf. Even if he was, that could only mean one thing....” Randolph caught his soul mate's attention again.  
“Theo could be the one...you believe in this” Max’s voice got a little excited at Randolph though he wasn’t expressing it. Though Randolph wondered about the end piece that his soulmate carries on himself closely, whether it will give him some insight into what was to come.

“Give insight into your piece of the scarf I’ll tell you if I believe in the chances of Theo being the one” Randolph shifted closer to Max who backed off his eyes now back on Randolph though he wasn’t going to allow him to have a look at all.

“Max….I need to know what is in that piece. If you know how our life in the real world is going to be if Theo is part of it..” he brought up his hand palm up awaiting for the piece to be placed in it.

“No Randolph, you’re not going to look at it at all. Every life time we share we are forever at odds with each other. I’m forever in debt to being your physician and you my patient I’m tired of that” Max moved back from Randolph his voice was laced with dismay that Randolph decided to not proceed further into it. “Alright for now I’ll remain sceptical of this notion of Theo being the Chosen One” on that note Randolph left Max who soon turned and followed him out of them back into the hallway. Randolph did feel concerned about Max but right now they had to hope that their chosen souls are coping in the tournament. In the hallway Randolph caught glimpse of two lower level reapers Maxence halted and took in the features of the two reapers.

“Randolph am I seeing things….or is that Mandy and Warren?” Randolph's eyes narrowed as he watched the two reapers disappear from their sight together.  
Max's eyes watched them disappear from view, both of them now curious about what they were seeing. Randolph placed a firm hand on his shoulder “Maxence, Mandy and Warren aren’t here. Those two reapers are Maddie and Brian they seem a little disappointed they didn’t get into this round” he huffed making Maxence feel like a fool though he had an inkling something wasn’t right.

Maxence was tempted to go after them though Randolph grabbed him and pulled him back “What you are going to do embarrass yourself and me. No way that Mandy and Warren are here is impossible” he let Maxence go as he wasn’t wanting to cause a scene Maxence didn’t know whether he was sure or not.  
“Randolph something tells me it isn’t who you say, look you go back to the deck keep eye on the tournament. I’m going to do some investigating” Maxence protested gesturing with his hand he was determined to make sure he wasn’t wrong.

“Max stop this instant! I know you think it is a good idea to spy on them. Think about it if they start feeling like you're threatening them you could be reported can’t afford that” Maxence paused in his walk he felt like he was scowled like a child whether he was going to let Randolph control him he needed to know the truth.

“You always have to make a point don’t you Randolph. I know you were a soldier trained to be revered. I like to think I have leadership too. I am capable of doing things” Maxence folded up his arms across his chest, his eyes narrowing glaring at Randolph trying to intimidate him. Randolph shifted closer trying to tower over Maxence; he was a couple of inches taller than him that was enough for Maxence to see how much pride Randolph carried. There were some reapers passing by giving them looks that soon caused the two of them to stop their bickering and relaxed themselves.

“Next time they come by will take a look, don't talk to them” on that note Randolph started to head back to the observation deck Maxence sighed to himself he had something else to say to Randolph.

“I understand let me say this Theo is going to be one, he will succeed and I’m not going to have doubts about that!” Max protested his words filled with hope that Randolph just let that feeling enveloped his soulmate. Randolph proceeded back towards the observation deck Max trailed behind him noticing the reapers were much engross with the hunt.  
“If the Chosen One has arrived that means the inevitable purge will happen. The great father’s evil son will invade into this world and wash away the innocent souls below. Everyone in the fellowship has been speculating as to when this event will occur we have to be ready” Maxence watched Randolph go back to the spot he was in before and pulled out his tablet.

Each colour faction had taken a position around the map, many watching the tournament and monitoring the information and stats on their contenders. Max stood close to Randolph who was studying his tablet intently, Randolph knew Max was lingering over his shoulder to get a look at the screen. “I see there still seems to be in the back area of London, the heart is still miles away and the red pieces will be coming into play soon. Other contenders seemed to be closing the gap on them even though they all scattered about the island” Maxence notices as Randolph shifted the screen more to his right for his mate to see.

Lingering off to the side Maddie lurked as she had returned to minis Brian, the two of them exploring the place. After dispersing Theo into the city below and replacing him with Alice had caused a minor upset in the system which hadn’t been investigated at all. Everyone was more keen on starting the tournament and questioned the swap over of souls. All Maddie could do now was wait though she was called upon by the yellow team for something. Maxence and Randolph were watching the screen not aware that their lower level servant had appeared trying to attract their attention.

“Excuse me sorry to disturb you I must speak to you” the woman spoke in hushed tones Maxence looked at Randolph who just gave a gentle wave of his gloved hand meaning Maxence was allowed to go. Maxence followed the servant out of the room; this action had caught sight of Maddie’s attention noticing Randolph was alone. She excused herself from the reapers and proceeded back out of the observation deck though paused and moved over to Randolph stopping admiring the man she loved.  
Randolph sensed the presence and turned away from his screen to see a pair of cold blue eyes glaring at him. He spots little strands of blonde hair peeking out from under the hood. “Hello Maddie, are you a little disappointed you didn’t make the cut this time around. Nice your supporting your fellow members” Randolph said bluntly though it was the voice that came into his subconscious that confirmed his suspicions.

“I admire you Randolph, quite handsome man, I wish I had rendezvous with you in the real world” Maddie's flirtatious tone had reminded him of Mandy even though their voice sounded almost the same. Randolph felt a cold shiver hit him; he was quick to dismiss the thought so he decided to just play along with the female reaper.


	3. The race begins

“Thank you for the compliment. I'm sure you were very much attached to your soulmate Brian” Randolph rebuffed. He couldn't help but hear Mandy’s voice. I'm some amalgamation with Maddie. Didn’t help that Maddie had the same blue eyes his wife had along with the blonde hair and heart shaped face that was defined by the way the mask caressed their jawline.

“Maybe next time we go back to the real world we could consider each other” Maddie flirted which made Randolph feel uncomfortable Maddie soon left Randolph’s side and disappeared. At that moment the yellow team were glaring at Randolph who just stared back. He wondered where that lower class reaper took Maxence too more so what was being discussed.

Out in the hallway off the side Maxence and the lower level reaper were together. “I couldn’t help but notice the mix up in the line up before. I don’t know whether to tell you this Maddie and Brian who didn’t get picked somehow did the swap over in order to try and gain a foot in this tournament” the lower reaper spoke Maxence listened carefully.  
“Did you see this happen? I mean Theodore had gone through the familiarity test beforehand not to mention was changed in his attire for the tournament. Once me and Randolph left there was an amount of time that something could have happened” Maxence really wanted some answers to help with his investigation.

“I thought I saw an envoy had taken Theodore away from the group they were going to be dressed in their cloaks for the unveiling. I didn’t want to look too obvious to notice. I lurked and watched the envoy take Theodore to the portal that deposits souls into the world below. The envoy had some reason then fished Alice out of the crowd of souls cloaked them and placed them in Theodore’s place”

This was purely the information Maxence needed to know right now and the urge to take drastic actions and report had risen.  
“We should notify the Adviser at once” Maxence said promptly though the lower class reaper protested the idea. “No it could jeopardise the tournament specially for your contenders. You're lucky the Grand Master had allowed the change to occur that normally wouldn’t happen at all. Best you let things play out” the lower reaper spoke quickly in hush tones Maxence was eager to leave them and pursue after Maddie.

“Maxence I feel like I know who they are. It’s not possible for them to even be here” the lower reaper expressed their concern.  
“Someone you know Maddie been a top level reaper for a while now. You might have conversed with them”

“Listen to me the name Mandy Walker ring any bells to you” the lower level reaper watched Maxence’s eyes widened at the name.

“Yes, that was the woman that Randolph had somewhat married life with. Mandy had been Theodore and Alice’s auntie due to the death of their parents….” Maxence looked into the lower level reapers eyes noticing they were blue and their eyebrows were very much like Theodore’s and Alice’s. There were peaks of red hair that came out from the grey hood they wore.

“I’ll tell you this Maxence keep this to yourself. Mandy Walker was my sister, not physically possible for my sister to assimilate a reaper form she never was one of us”  
“If Mandy was your sister, Mandy never mentioned anything besides ….”

“Maxence I can tell you already figured out my identity which I keeping secret for many reasons”

“I need to report this to the Adviser more so the Grand Master. Maddie and Brian trying to sabotage our chances in the tournament” on that note Maxence left the lower class reaper his mind now determined to try and tell his soulmate. There was opportunity there for something to happen even though the race had gone ahead with the changes Maxence and Randolph were unaware they had traitor in the midst.

Max walked through the crowds of lower class reapers, many going about their work. Max didn’t have much idea as to where Mandy and her mate had vanished too. All Max could do is find another high level reaper and converse with them though most of them were busy watching the hunt though to his luck he spotted one of the wandering about. 

“Hey have you seen Maddie?” Max telepathy his message to them who knew who he was “I saw them head towards the rejuvenation chamber” Max decided to proceed onward towards the room. In this room where the reapers mostly retired to for short bursts of sleep, also recharge themselves. There were many pods which they would lay in.

Max entered the dimly lit space and noticed some of the pods were occupied. His eyes soon saw Maddie lurking near a pod which had her soul mate inside asleep. She looked up and saw him and proceeded to leave the pod and gestured for Max to move to the adjacent room area which was empty at this time.

There two of them were alone and allowed to converse “We need to talk. Are you really Maddie or an impostor?” Max’s eyes narrowed a little and Maddie's eyes widened to give off a shock look.

“I am Maddie, I don’t know why you assume I’m not” Maddie said in a stern tone staring at Maxence who now realised he may have made a mistake. He did pick up on the familiar voice that came out of Maddie more so the eyes were different, not that he had ever looked at her this closely before.

“Right it’s just you kind of sound and look like this woman Randolph was married to in the real world. Her name was Mandy Walker” Max felt a little foolish as he watched Maddie give him a look before they let out a little laugh at the sake of the mix up.

Then the sudden change in Maddie’s demeanour that they started to approach Maxence who backed up a little was his suspicions true he looked at Maddie. “You will regret your mistakes you made Maxence. Especially when you came between me and Randolph. I have news for you. I'm not going down without a fight.” Maxence felt threatened he didn’t know what to rebuttal so he chose to leave tight lipped angry and was stabbing his mind leaving the rejuvenation room. Maddie watched him storm out of the room smiling to herself then returned her attention to her sleeping mate. Soon enough her soul mate awoken with a disappointed look upon his face.

“I know when a reaper sleeps they dream about moments in their many lives they lived. I guess that doesn’t work for ourselves here. We did dispose of Brian and Maddie completely hated to experience what they were like” Brian grumbled as they sat up inside the pod and looked over at Maddie.

“Seems frivolous for a soul to sleep” Maddie said flatly as they got out of the pod and looked at them “I guess we shall go back to viewing the hunt?” Brian suggested though Mandy was getting fed up with the whole thing.

Both of them wanted to infiltrate the fortress together and learn about its security system and various things. Maddie wasn’t ready to head back to watch a map of glowing dots and Brian was going to do some exploring of his own accord, maybe learn things.

“You go ahead, I have something I need to do” Maddie watched Brian leave her before she made sure they were gone. Maddie went over to a wall and created a doorway that led into a void of darkness. After closing the door way she moved over towards the source of the light, inside was a soul one she had hidden away from everyone else. No one knew about it as she stood there looking at the limp soul suspended in the air.

Maddie stood there for a while remembering the moment she met Randolph. Things would have been different if Randolph wasn’t suffering or more so a reaper. There were some happy moments in which she focused on though it felt like she was living a lie. The fact that Randolph had clearly been sneaking behind her back with Maxence really got to her. “How could he do this?. I thought he loved me when he clearly had eyes for his doctor!” she spat anger was still inside her which she should let go of the emotional baggage she carried around with her for a while.

“I’ll get you back Randolph, once I get Maxence out of the picture you can be reassigned to me and we will be together forever” Maddie stared at the glowing vessel in front of her.  
After standing there for a while having reassurances that the soul still animated, she soon proceeded out of the void and back into the rejuvenation room again. Lucky no one saw her whomever was there were in the pods taking a sleep. Maddie headed away now feeling determined to slowly start putting her plans in play. Though timing is the essence, even though she is eager to start causing some chaos it would alert others to her intentions. Already Maxence is aware of her presence, Randolph acted like he didn’t know her; it had stirred something inside them.

In the main hub where most of the reapers were watching the map and monitoring the race, lower reapers will come by and inform them of any problems. Few of them dealt with the traffic flow and border control they had to make sure they allowed the contenders through and others not. Max returned to see Randolph hadn’t moved much though the lower class reaper was conversing with them, he noted it was the same one who talked to him before. Maxence couldn’t tell what was being said, it was then he spotted Maddie’s soul mate Brian with no sign of Maddie so he decided to risk conversing with them.

Max went over to them and established a telepathic connection “Hello I know we hadn’t talked much” Brian looked over to see Max standing next to him “I know who you are Maxence, you and Randolph think your the best in the whole upper level” the reaper replied with such a snarky tone that made Max feel like they been misguided which stung Max a little he wondered who be weaving such lies. “I never consider myself superior in this fellowship, besides what do you know about Mandy?” Brian just glared at Max with such pompousness.

“Are you happy that everyone has to have two contenders because of this? The grand master could have disqualified you for your soul switch and a new group of red faction would take your places. What happened to the fairness here” Brian was expressing anger at the whole flawed system.

“We had our soul, they went through the familiarity process and somehow there was a switch. We only found out when they were presented to the fellowship. I’m not here to talk about that I’m here to try and get to know you more so your soulmate Maddie” Maxence expressing with sincerity he didn’t want to have an argument breaking out between them.  
Brian didn’t want to continue this discussion though his attention soon drifted from Max to Maddie who was approaching them with a stern look on her face.

Immediately the connection between him and Warren was lost as Maddie's voice now filled Max subconscious “What are you doing Max? Leave my mate alone” she said Max decided to once again obey politely, fighting was frowned upon they couldn’t be physical with one another and often arguments do flair up but words are their only weapons they wield. Randolph looked up from his screen and saw Maddie, Max and Brian in some huddle though Max soon left and went back over to where Randolph stood.

“What were you doing over there?” Randolph asked as he decided to share the screen viewing with his mate who looked at it.

“Has Maddie talked to you? I confronted her and she was antagonised. I swear she is Mandy!” Max hissed into Randolph’s head looking at the screen again giving Maddie and Brian a side look.

“Max didn’t I tell you to drop it” Randolph said bluntly

“Randolph opened your damn eyes something is very off about those two. We never conversed with Maddie or Brian before they very much acted suspiciously like we have” Max spoke in a worried tone punctuating his words that Randolph rolled his eyes and sighs to himself as he wishes Max let this whole thing go.

“Alright Maxence that’s enough you're really making this difficult” Randolph dismissed their ridiculous assumptions as one of the many things that got on his nerves. He looked past that they both have their faults and strengths that they either accepted or learned to deal with over time.

Maxence knew when Randolph would become stubborn and irate to not push the envelope so he fell into a state of silence. “What did that lower class reaper talk to you about?'' The question Maxence wanted to know more so if they told Randolph about the intruders. Randolph turned his head to face Maxence, his eyes that were looking irate seemed to now express concern “I apparently had a defected screen. They took it away and brought me a new one. I found it strange that I didn’t think I was having difficulties. Theo and Alice are progressing along very well” Randolph seemed a little confused by the sudden technical fix.

Maxence really wanted to tell Randolph what he learned from the lower level reaper whether Randolph would listen to him at all. Limbo considered an impenetrable place there was a part that was kept separated that was the real chaotic plans ruled by the Grand Master’s brother. There always have been conflicting between the two brothers that their father had favoured one over the other.

The other brother known as the Dark Lord had rule over the damned and demons that lurk the darkness. Bitter feud between them still goes on soon as prophesied the darkness will invade into the light peaceful world of Limbo. No defined knowledge as to when this will occur the reapers remained complacent believing they will be ready for anything. “Randolph what if Maddie and Brian were the same people we met in the real world?. The odds of that happening is likely that could lead to the idea that you had feelings for Maddie over there” that notion had Randolph thinking about.

“We didn’t know much about Maddie and Brian because they aren’t within our own faction. They had to go through the process we all have to do. Go to earth and retrieve a soul to represent their faction. Since they didn’t get chosen their soul would have been placed back into the city below” Maxence ponders, he notices that Randolph slowly connecting the dots after the information the lower level reaper had informed Maxence.

“What are you getting at here Maxence? Are you suggesting that Maddie and Brian had collected Alice Riley's soul and somehow she ended up in Theodore’s spot as some weird way to sabotage us?” Randolph gave his mate a stern glare.

“Think about it Randolph. The only person who had the close ties to Theo and Alice was Mandy. Mandy Walker had been in their lives since the moment they were born. Unlike ourselves a reaper can not age past a certain point once we establish connection to the soul we die '' they both break down the possibilities that there was anomaly in the likelihood that Maddie and Brian were ever the two people they had conversed with.

“What you're saying is somehow making sense. We don’t have any evidence or proof to support this. Overall we know both Alice and Theodore which allowed the change over in the tournament” it struck the realisation in both of their subconscious. Alice Riley could have likely been planted on them by Maddie and Brian even though they weren’t picked for the tournament in order for them to get some action. They were an opposing faction and Alice being Theodore’s fraternal twin the swap over had to have more to it.  
“Right proof what if I tell you I have a witness to said botch act” Randolph was now all ears to his partner the theory they now thinking about needs to be explored more.

“You have proof?”

“Yes that lower level reaper who I just talked to said she witnessed the swap over. Even though the swap over happened there has to be a reason as to why it happened. Maddie and Brian wiggling in on the tournament using our contenders. That was what's stumping me though, Alice Riley is for red faction she can’t not stray to another side cause they are already established teams”

“Where is this lower level reaper I need to see them now?” Maxence heard the urgency in Randolph’s tone as he quickly darted away in search of the lower level reaper.  
On the other side of the observation deck Maddie and Brian were conversing more so Maddie wondered why Maxence was talking to Brian. He must be trying to get more proof about his assumptions of whom they really are. Of course Maddie and Brian weren’t listening in on Randolph and Maxence’s conversation.

“What was Max asking you about?” Maddie folded her arms across her chest

“He was asking what my relationship was like with you. I didn’t say anything because none of his business. I know you're trying to get with him Maddie. Pointless to pursue after them knowing the outcome of this whole plan of ours” Brian stated as Maddie glared at Randolph and Max.

“I am well aware Brian I’m trying to keep my intentions under wraps from the grand master, true he has final say over everyone” Maddie said to Brian though she disconnected herself from him “What they do not know will leave them regretting their game change” Maddie smirked to herself she had already planted the seed inside Randolph’s subconscious that neither of them will not be aware of. Soon enough Maxence will be a mere stranger to Randolph fate will tip everything else in her direction. Theo gripped his backpack which was a scary sight to see at first. It was black leather and had an embossed skull glaring at him. There were like spiky studs and silver skulls decorating the bag. He also noticed there was some strange hood attached to the top of the back plus two straps that fasten around his chest area. Theo looked over the back of the car which was smaller to see Alice’s backpack. Hers was completely different to his, it was less scary looking and had skulls embossed over the black leather and less decorative compared to his. “Theo you've been pretty quiet, you alright?” Alice asked.

“Alice how did you die?” Theo looked at Alice and stared out the windshield, Theo looked at her waiting for an answer he could tell that wasn’t something he should start off with but he felt like he needed to know. Alice had flashes of the moment she committed suicide though there was moment which she didn’t want to go ahead with it. “Drowning….after I left at the hospital, I didn’t see any point going back home. I walked in the rain for a while thinking. I didn’t have much money left on me. I hailed a Taxi just sat there though was heading over the bridge but told the driver I didn’t have enough cab fare. Before I knew it that’s where things went bad” Alice closed her eyes for a mere second having to recount that moment Theo could tell it was quite painful.

“Taxi was stuck in traffic, the rain, I had to get out….I didn’t expect the driver to become so aggressive...”

“Did the taxi driver attack you…. Alice…..” Theo voice shook

“I told him beforehand I can't afford to go past the bridge. I didn’t have enough fare, he didn’t listen, he just drove there and ....”

“Alice you don’t need to tell me anymore...I’m sorry I clearly brought up some traumatic moment for you” Theo pleads to her as Alice shutters a little. The memory was too fresh in her mind that she had to get herself back into focus again. Theo petted her shoulder to show some form of comfort.

“I’m sorry….” Theo said he soon placed his hand back around his backpack in his lap again.

“It’s fine Theo, I spent too long feeling depressed. This completely changed how I feel. I know I’m not alive but I feel so determined to win this race specially for Max and Randolph” Alice's voice was no longer laced with sadness.

A car whizzed past them, almost cutting them off, Alice eyes narrowed, one of the other competitors was getting ahead of them. They hadn’t come across the others so far though they were all descending upon them fast.

“What was that?” Theo was in shock as Alice was now picking up the speed.

“That was one of the other contenders in this race. The vehicles all colour coded to the reaper’s faction. We got to try and stick close at least get some lead on them” The car sped along the road weaving about sending Theo about in his seat.

Theo looked at the tracker as they were heading out of the London area and approaching the next toll point. “Theo be prepared to get out of the car, those other vehicles are the other people in this race” Alice prompted Theo to look at the tracker on the dashboard there were so many dots on it flickering.

“Why do I have to get out of the car Alice where you are going to go?” Theo looked anxious as he watched a vehicle whizz by them almost cutting them off the road. Alice swearing to herself she was going at a pace she could. It was bad enough there that her car was fighting for a road space pathway around other vehicles, some that weren’t even in the race, mostly souls that parked or stopped. Alice had to take sharp swerve Theo literally terrified as they were weaving about. “Alice you going to answer me?” Theo squealed as he held onto the car door handle. Up ahead was the toll booth that crossed the first area they had to explore.

“Theo you're the runner, you have to get out of the car follow the pathway on the tracker. These dots are pieces of scarf they lead to a landmark at the end point. I have to drive to the end point if I get there in a decent time that will allow extra time to you collecting the pieces. It has to be collected in order” Alice reached the toll booth and bit of wait she sighed loudly some of the other competitors had got ahead of her though one of them was behind them. “Damn it we will be through a moment” Alice thumped the steering wheel and slumped in her seat. Theo looked behind and saw another car pull up alongside them, it was blue. The driver looked across and saw Theo and Alice, they couldn't communicate at all to them, the look they gave them was intimidating. Soon enough the traffic shifted most of the road way they were traversing supposed to be clear of any traffic besides the competitors that probably meant after this toll the road will be a clear path for them.


	4. The first leg of the race

Theo looked straight ahead at the next city, more buildings clustered long the roadside though it felt different. The toll booth allowed them through and soon enough Alice was back to driving again down the road she could see the other colour vehicles not far, the blue car had managed to once again round them almost cutting them off Alice slammed on the brakes sending them forwards in the car sudden jolt. “That’s it I’m sorry Theo this where things are going to get serious. Hold on tight, be ready” Alice floored the accelerator again Theo was flung back in his seat as they sped after the blue car which was following the up ahead yellow and green. “Where are we?” Theo couldn’t really tell, he didn’t exactly get to travel much though he looked at the tracker screen.

Theo looked out the window again and then started to notice signs, none of them were in English at all. “We just crossed into Tokyo, we got to go to the highest landmark, the sky-tree” Alice eventually took a turn almost skidding too far across the road. Theo couldn't comprehend what was going on, the idea that he just went from London to Japan within a couple of miles proves how one could easily see the world literally without taking a plane at all. He had to remind himself this wasn’t the real world, this was limbo land filled with souls of millions he looked about and noticed the souls lingering about on the sidewalks. The tracker was showing pathway and the dots were becoming more closer that soon enough after negation many turns Alice had managed to reach the stop point where the first trail of dots to the sky tree was laid out. The other cars had stopped too letting out one person who was already racing down a side street.

“Theo go will keep in touch via this wear this dot” Theo looked at the little glowing dot which Alice placed onto his temple. She then put one on her own under her fringe then gave Theo a nudge he got out of the car awkwardly, put the backpack on him and started to head after the others. He had got his tracker out and looked at the other contenders. It was a mix. He was the second boy and there were two girls who were eager to start hunting for the first piece of scarf that was beeping on their tracker.  
On either side of them were apartment-like buildings and in the distance towering over everything was what Theodore assumed was the Sky tree.

Theo looked around and watched the others dart off in the direction of where the first pieces laid for them collect. Much to their surprise their first pieces weren’t within reach; they were all placed in a window in one of the buildings which they all darted into. Theo looked up to see the brightly colored pieces of scarf hanging there and quickly followed the rest. Theo ran through the doorway and saw the stairwell in front of him, the echoing noises of feet on the stairs were others; they got a head start and he had to bolt up the staircase. Once he reached the floor that everyone else had darted out of the stairwell door and entered a hallway with many doors. The place was empty there weren’t any souls lingering around which made it more eerier.

Theo proceeded after the group they were trying to determine which apartment had the scarves. Soon enough they were trying every door Theo decided to act smart, the beeping sure was close and it got louder, he turned away from the group and headed in the down the hall way and soon enough the beeping was louder. Theo turned the door knob that was enough for whomever was paying attention to him to notice. Theo burst into the apartment which was an empty room and there on the window were the scarf pieces he raced over to get his but he was soon descended upon by the others. Whilst none of their voices could be heard at all the sudden invasion upon Theo he felt a desperate fight to retrieve the piece and move onto the next one. Theo grabbed his bit and made a break for it as the others were scrambling they got their and soon were on his tail.

Alice was driving the car keeping an eye on the tracker and she saw the first dot had disappeared from the screen and timer was ticking. Alice focused on the road ahead; she was following the other cars trying to overtake but the road was quite narrow she couldn’t get past them at all unless she found a spot that allowed the three wheel vehicle to slide past. She couldn’t afford to be last at the meeting point that meant they were behind in the race. Back at the fortress the reapers were watching their contenders progress on their screen tablets Max and Randolph notice Theo had found the first piece though so had the others. “Off to a good start at least, Alice needs to get to the end point so Theo could get some buffer time or else it will be cutting it close” Randolph said as he watched the timer on the screen. It was clearly going to be a close followed race often they will all follow each other cause every piece is placed together to lead a pathway to the tallest landmark inside the heart of the city area.

Theo was darting down the stairs though he was trying to bypass the other contenders though they all spilled back into the street in search of the next piece. Theo looked at the tracker and was lucky the next piece wasn’t that far so the group ran towards the many poles that were once supplied electricity now it was a useless structure in the rather empty street way. Theo managed to snatch up the second piece he had clench both of them in his hand. He had no time for him to even stop and attempt to stick in the backpack at all. Theo wanted to make contact with Alice as he was already on foot again desperately looking for the third piece he decided to tap into his subconscious though he was startled to hear Alice voice “Theo I’m almost at the end point. How are you doing? The sky tree should be right at the end of the street you're running” Alice waited for Theo to reply as she saw the giant tower loom into view and also the other competitors cars were already parking and waiting. Being dead last meant that there wasn’t much extra time for Theo to make it.

“I’m trying to find the third piece I have two so far, please tell you got there before the others” Theo tracker eventually picked up the next piece which was easily within reach he watched the others snatch up the third piece from a doorway and continued to run down the street. “Theo I got there dead last you don’t have any extra time Theo” Alice sat there feeling frustrated she glared at the other cars the drivers were all expressing concern though whoever got there was clearly determined to leave there first.

“Theo don’t lose the pieces if you let go of them we lose them. It will be a loss for Max and Randolph '' Alice looked down the street where she saw the others racing down. The beeping on the tracker was going wildly about there wasn’t much of the street left and the others were already scouting about. Theo moved his tracker about it was only when he brought it upwards he looked up at the power lines that criss-crossed the street and there the fourth piece’s hanged. Theo's eyes widened then noticed the others had stopped in the running and came back but he couldn’t afford to be behind. His eyes noticed the power pole had several metal foot holds on it that once allowed workers to maintain it to climb up. The other option was to go to the building across the way and climb to the rooftop. The pole seemed the only somehow quicker option which he dreaded. He wasn’t good with heights, more so climbing.

Theo darted to the power pole started the climb though below was one of the girls trying to scale up though they struggled a little. The other two opted to try the building rooftop across the way which meant they had to climb stairs and navigate to hope there was rooftop access. If Theo was alive and having to do this for real he be exhausted, he wasn't the fittest. The tracker still beeping loudly as the fourth piece dangled precariously in the middle of the power line. Theo had to take a moment to grab the pieces he had along with the tracker and shoved them into the backpack before he attempted the next collection. He couldn’t bear looking down wards in case he felt somewhat disoriented.  
“Theo I hope you had put these pieces into your bag” Alice gazed out the window. “I have Alice there in the bag I’m already stressing out” he reached the top and then he had to start to do hand over hand to the middle. Theo eyes notice he will be soon joined by the girl and no sign of the other two as yet.

The wire was wobbling with the weight of him on it so that he hoped his movements wouldn’t disturb the pieces he had to get over to his piece and then somehow get back. The girl already reached the top. She looked at Theo and started to work her way along the wire behind him though that could cause it to sag. They may be souls, they still have some weightiness to their bodies that accounts for the human vessel it was once inside of. Theo reached the middle and grabbed his scarf by then he noticed the other two contenders had gone onto the roof top and now were preparing to venture out onto the wire. Theo was stuck behind him was the girl who was going after the green scarf piece.  
“Alice I’m stuck” Theo panicked he had to do something he had to get down but he was out in the middle about to be boxed in by the others. The girl managed to get her piece but misjudged her hand and lost grip.

Theo felt the wire bounce wildly about but it was the fact the girl was now hanging by one hand with fear in her eyes. “What do you mean you're stuck?” she got out of her car to see what was going on then she spotted Theo hanging in the air. The green team driver had also emerged from their vehicle.

“I’m stuck on a power wire and there is a girl behind me she is about to fall and the other two about to start climbing out” Theo eyes looked down the street and saw Alice had left the car and was running in that direction. “Theo!” she cried though he didn’t know what he could do. He watched the other contender clearly distressed for his partner who was in peril.

“Alice you need to get the other piece for me” the wire was starting to sag more than the girl behind him had dropped the wire bounced about and she fell into the arms of her partner below. “Theo climb back hurry” Alice cried as she started to scout for the last piece, the green pairing were reunited as they went after the last piece lucky wasn’t placed in a difficult place.

Alice followed the green pair who grabbed their last piece and ran back to the car. Theo heaved himself back to the pole pocketed the fourth piece he had to scale back down. The green team had now left on wards to the next location. Alice had got the last piece and waited back at the car Theo eventually rushed back and jumped in.  
“That was intense, did you get the last piece” Theo dug into his pockets and started putting the four pieces straight into the bag. “Here put it in there” Alice passed the red scarf piece to him and placed it in the bag she was already starting the car up and heading away. Bypassing the tall sky tree that loomed over them no time to take in the sight as they had to travel across Tokyo to the next bordering city.

Theo looked at the pile of scarf pieces now he wondered how the next leg was going to be like that seemed pretty straight forward if he didn’t have Alice help they might have fallen behind. Theo sat there staring into his backpack Alice was busy driving thinking to himself he was told that Randolph and Max’s memories are woven into these pieces. The idea that such an item could carry sentimental value had made him wonder if this was true to what he was told. Theo reached into the bag placed a hand over a piece he singled out feeling somewhat tingling as if there was something reacting to his touch. Before Theo decided to stop it was too late something had reached deep inside his subconscious and pulled him away. Whatever was happening had yanked Theo out of his current state and depositing him in a completely different world.

The sound of gunfire and terror assaulted his ears and what he saw in front of him was a war. Before him was a large khaki tent erected in the midst of very dirt ridden ground everything felt so real it was freaking Theo though he proceeded towards the tent and peered inside to see many cots with a lot of injured soldiers upon them. There were some nurses and doctors rushing about between the patients Theo drifted along. He eventually paused at one bed noticing a heavily bandaged soldier he looked at them then recognised them. Major Randolph Hayes, hadn’t changed much in his appearance though he looked to be in serious pain. It was then Theo noticed one of the doctors nearby had headed his way Theo decided to try and hide himself though so far wasn’t noticed at all.

After stepping next to the cot where Randolph laid Theo watched the doctor come over to him. It was Doctor Fèvre, the doctor seemed to be conversing with Randolph who was in great deal of pain. Theo couldn’t really hear their conversation for some reason due to the noise which seems odd if he was experiencing a memory of theirs why can’t he hear the words at all. It was then the doctor had moved away from Randolph the look upon his face was dire. Everything about him was almost going in a slow motion pace. He watched the doctor soon leave and Theo returned to notice Randolph lying motionless, the injury he sustained was around his heart which now clicks inside Theo’s mind. Randolph had a heart condition whether he just witnessed how it came to be it didn’t make sense.

There was no way of telling what Theo was witnessing or whereabouts in the lifeline of the scarf, he didn’t know what was going yet he was feeling bewildered by everything he had to go see where doctor Fèvre disappeared too. Leaving Randolph’s cot he bypassed the other medical staff as he noticed the doctor had left the tent. Once again outside Theo looked around then his eyes saw what was going on. Nothing around this field hospital seemed safe at all, the doctor was approached by some soldiers and things between them got a little hostile. Unable to hear anything of what was being said then the sudden barrelling of gun fire caused Theo feel utter shock he needed to get out he had to fight out of this memory which he got sucked into.

Doctor Fèvre had no chance. Theo ran over to them now regretting the sight of blood gushing out of the doctor’s body staining the white garments he wore. His green eyes were empty; he gazed up towards the sky motionless. Theo staggered back hand over his mouth he wanted to scream this was too much for him to witness. Suddenly Theo was thrown back into his body again his hand had let go of the scarf quickly shutting the bag and throwing it into the back of the vehicle. The sudden thump had caught Alice's attention; she couldn’t take her eyes off the road as she was trying too hard to catch up to the leading car, behind them the other two teams were creeping up.

“Theo what was that?” Alice shot a sideways glance at Theo and noticed he looked at Alice wondering whether to tell her what he just experienced. “It was the backpack sorry...I freaked out” Theo’s eyes looked at the bag that had collided with Alice’s lucky the front of the bag wasn’t facing him with that skull staring at him with emptiness.  
“Why Theo? something has spooked you, you can tell me I’m your sister” Alice's words sounded sincere and a general tone of concern even though she was more focused on driving and getting to the next destination.

“Remember how you said that the scarf pieces have Randolph and Max’s memories inside them…..is it possible for someone to connect to them?” Alice didn’t know how to answer it at all that detail she surely wouldn’t be privy to at all considering these were something that only Randolph and Maxence would know. “What do you mean connect to them” it was then Theo wondered if devolving that information to her was a mistake. It was too late to try and retract his words.

“Like holding it and then experiencing it like a lucid dream….I touched one of the pieces and it revealed a fragment of their memories….”

“You saw their memories….” Alice sounded intrigued by what her twin brother had said.

“It makes me wonder how old Randolph and Max are…..this memory was like a war I don’t know what I saw was heart-breaking” it was still sitting inside his mind that he wasn’t going to be able to shift it as it was nestled into an empty cavity and rested there. Brought up a lot more questions that he wanted answers too for now they were approaching the border checkpoint.

“We're going to be entering the next city, I’m trying to catch up to the front leader but the other two seemed to be not far. We can’t do anything that considers rule breaking” they reached the next checkpoint once again the city scape has changed dramatically.

Maxence had gone on the search for the lower level reaper he talked to though he never learned their name at all. Made it hard to establish all the lower reapers apart cause they almost dressed identical much like themselves. He decided to double back to the observation deck to check on Randolph.

Randolph watched the screen with the statistics on their contenders though he felt an unsteady wave hit him Max caught him before he fell to the floor. “Randolph you alright?” Max said Randolph had almost fainted; he seemed to have drawn attention from other reapers who took eyes off the map to see what was going on. Maddie noticed it and wondered whether to go over to them though she remained next to Brian. “Max I feel like I need to lie down” Randolph said as Max decided to take the screen off him and lead him away.

“I’ll take you to the rejuvenation room” Max spoke as he walked down the hallway though Randolph glanced around “I really shouldn’t leave, I need….” Max kept Randolph upright as they went over to the wall. Other reapers looked at them as they went past none really seemed to be concerned though 

“I think we need to talk, Max please I want you to tap into my subconscious form a dream bubble” Randolph said as Max compiled creating a doorway using scarf pieces to form a dream bubble into his apartment.

Regardless of Randolph’s previous discontentment about Max abusing the scarf piece for personal use, it offered safe sanctuary from the outside world. Familiarity is what Randolph needed right now more so to talk to Maxence privately one on one.

In fact it brought up a moment where he did come visit Max “Been a while since you visited my place, I do remember you did come by I think was the fact you dropped me off after the reception..” Max really wanted to think about that night. Randolph looked at him with distress in his face “Max….I can’t reminisce now cause I could lose everything” Max stared at Randolph, he sounded worried more so scared that Max sensed his friends discomfort.

“Randolph sit down please I’m here for you” Maxence gestured to the lounge which Randolph sat down on, Max had taken up a seat across from him between them was a coffee table dotted with books. Randolph looked at Maxence it was like he felt the health condition he had returned that wasn’t the problem. “Max...I regret everything, I've been trying to remember all our times that were woven into that scarf….something is wrong….”Maxence senses heighten as he hears the worry tone in Randolph’s voice.

“What is it? Those memories are set and they can’t be changed Randolph. You're my soul mate and regardless of what happened, Mandy can’t have you she never will” Maxence shifted in his seat though he was hesitant to move to where Randolph sat in case he felt uncomfortable though he could tell Randolph looked conflicted in his expression.

“I know Maxence! Every moment you and I were together….its being consumed….its like something is eating away at my subconsciousness. It has been going on ever since we came back from the real world” Randolph put his head in his hands as he grabbed his hair. Randolph looked scared, fear was all over his face which made Maxence feel on edge.  
“Randolph….I need more information please explain….” Maxence watched his mate soon rise up from the chair and started to walk about the lounge area. Maxence was feeling anxious as he couldn’t bear seeing Randolph like this, the fact his bravado from before crumbled to away to reveal a side Max hadn’t seen in a long time. Randolph vulnerable emotional side which he keeps hidden away.

“Everything...is turning into Mandy...she is taking over…..” Randolph's voice trembled as he leaned against the fireplace where various nick-knacks adorn the mantle. 

His eyes caught a photo of him and Max from the wedding. He grabbed it and clutched it tightly though he was feeling emotional, Max stood up and went over to his friend he tried to comfort him though Randolph shoved him away as he looked like he was in pain. “Randolph...you got to fight this...please I want you to disconnect from her. Please Randolph she isn’t for you don’t let this happen” Max pleads to Randolph who placed the photo back on the mantel and noticed the mirror, his reflection more so Maxence’s face looked like it was fading away.

“I tried to Max whenever I tried to envision you. I can’t see you at all. I don’t want to lose you Maxence. I’m sorry...” Randolph felt a sudden jerk on his soul as Maxence felt it too something pull on him and it wasn’t anything they were familiar with at all. “Something is interfering with this bubble I have to get out” Maxence cried as the place around them was slowly being consumed into a void of darkness, Max grabbed Randolph and soon enough both of them were brought back into the room they were standing in. Max stared into Randolph whose eyes were glistening with wetness like he wanted to weep out his sadness.

“Randolph...just hold on to me” Maxence spoke softly though inside Randolph's mind it was like his voice was being twisted into someone else. Randolph moved away and looked around and noticed there was someone else in the room with them.

There stood Brian who was just curious as to why Randolph and Max ended up in here though his appearance has brought upon unsettled feeling on both of them. “Why are you two in here?” Brian's voice had somehow breached both of their minds, this wasn’t never something a reaper could perform as they allowed communication between two people.  
“Brian how can you talk to both of us?” Max's voice was shaking as he felt something wasn’t right with him at all. Brian just stared at the both of them “You going to answer the question?” he quirk as Randolph fists balled up though he kept them down by his side and glared at Brian.

“You shouldn’t be here....Brian '' Randolph growl “You threaten me is a problem, you should be concerned about your contender Theo. I bet the grand master would love to hear about you abandoning your post in this game” Brian’s eyes narrowed then a sudden pulse of white light radiated from them directing into Randolph’s.

Max watched in horror “You let him go Brian! or I’ll be delighted to inform the master your breaking code inflicting pain on a fellow coven member. You will be demoted so fast” he didn’t look at Warren in the eyes at all soon enough Brian released his telekinesis hold on Randolph who soon went limp. Max quickly supported Randolph as he was starting to sense his suspicions could be true though Randolph didn’t struggle against Max as they both looked at Brian 

“Fine who would he believe though….me or you” Brian sounded smugly as spun on his heels and proceeded to leave the room this was moment which alarm bells were going off in Max’s head. 

“Max I got a bad feeling...gahhhh...huffff hufff somethings inside my head” Randolph cried as Max held him he had to get Randolph into a pod.

“Randolph going to take you to the pod maybe if I put you into a slumber” Max started to lead Randolph out of the room he looked around and noticed Brian had vanished though as to whether he had gone back to Maddie more so he needed to work out what was wrong with his mate. “I don't think sleeping is going to help me...what about Theo I don’t know how they are going” Randolph gripped Max tightly though Max didn’t want them to draw attention he quickly started walking Randolph down the hall towards the rejuvenation room. Max led his soul mate over to a vacant pod though Randolph looked at Max and handed him the screen which he kept on him, it seemed to be scrabbled.

“Our tablet screen is damaged, our connection to him has been severed” Max said as Randolph slumped against the pod looking deflated.  
“Max I need you to go see the grandmaster….tell him about what you know and hope he believes you” he was resisting going into the pod though Max was being very adamant about his mate's condition. “I will, I just want you to lie down and I’ll take care of this” Randolph reluctantly entered the pod and laid down. He stared up through the glass lid at Max who closed it down. The subtle thrumming noise kicked in and Randolph's eyes struggled to stay open. He honestly didn’t know if falling asleep would pull him into the troubles of his memories.

After a while Maxence had to leave him alone. The hunt was getting into critical points and he needed to find a lower level reaper who worked in the tech department to fix the screen. Though he really needed to see the master immediately he had no idea as if Warren had double back from the observation deck to the grandmaster chambers looking around he spotted a lower level reaper and connected with them.

“I need you to fix this immediately” he presented the screen that was scrambled to the reaper who took it and the lower level reaper led him across the hall into another room. This one of the many large rooms that was filled with low level reapers who man the entire fortress and control the world below.

“What happened to the screen?” The low level reaper studied it at their workstation trying to re calibrate the Perspex tablet though it was proving to be troublesome. Max was anxious he didn’t know if he should lie to them about the fact it could have sustained damage in attack on his soul mate, that would only raise my questions he didn’t want to deal with. Max looked around at the workers everything seemed normal, couldn’t help but think about what was off about Brian and Maddie. “Accidentally dropped on the ground I really need it fixed. My contender is in this hunt and have no way of seeing their position” Max spoke quickly as the reaper went to work.

“It seems something is inside this….foreign anomaly….oh my…..” the lower level reaper gasped inside Max’s subconscious as he watched them stared at the screen it was then a sudden jolt jerked the reaper as they let go of the tablet it landed back on the desk and they were doubled over, this has attracted the attention of nearby workers who all looked at Max and at their co worker.

“You alright?” Max tended to them though the others were alerted to the problem and now encroaching upon Max, he felt his anxiety heighten they may assume he did something to their friend.

It was then he realised he can not address the crowd all he could is grab the tablet and then tend the reaper “No...I saw evil….like a virus...” Max gasped as he helped them up he looked confused “A virus is something that could be cleared?” he wondered though the lower reaper looked doubtful at them.

“I can’t fix that….” the reaper said as they were back on their feet with Max’s help the others around him eventually went back to their jobs. From there Max left as fast as he could he had to head to head to the top level where the grandmaster resides inside. Back inside the rejuvenation room Randolph was still struggling to sleep every moment he tried his hardest to envision Max was becoming difficult.


	5. The memory manipulation

Randolph's memory of the first moment he even met Max was one that was bitter sweet. The vision was becoming clear as day as he was reaching deep down before him he was laying down, the pain from his wounds ebbed as he heard the noises outside.

_He was laid up in bed most of his wounds being bandaged up though he remembered amongst the medical staff that he was busy tending to the wounded soldiers.  
His eyes watched nurses and doctors dart about as there were distant rumbles of explosions and gunfire. Randolph couldn’t bring himself to speak; he just remembered his eyes eventually taking in the atmosphere until a doctor had appeared. The doctor had curly locks of brown hair and hazel eyes that were hiding behind some spectacles, he seemed to stand out amongst most of the medical staff and Randolph eventually heard a French accent._

_Randolph couldn’t help feel suddenly drawn to them, the feeling stirred deep inside him the very moment he felt connected to them. So far the memory hadn’t been corrupted he saw Max clear as day which gave him some hope. Randolph watched Max look at his clipboard which carried his various notes and information on the patients, deep down Randolph felt his emotions stir this moments before things had become bad._

_There was a war going on and he got badly injured and taken away from the platoon who were still out there fighting for their lives. He felt helpless though he wasn’t the only soldier in the field hospital. It was this moment he would be hearing Max speak to him talking to him about his condition for some reason he couldn’t hear the words. It was like all the sounds he was hearing until that moment Max’s voice seemed to not be audible to his ears. It was at this moment Randolph's heart had quickened he felt the sudden rise of fear as he was losing grip on this memory. Maxence presence was being contorted before his eyes as his he started to notice Mandy appear_

_“Hello Randolph trying to hold onto your precious memories of your beloved Maxence, they will be all gone now and you will belong to me” Mandy voice curled in his ears as Randolph couldn’t move he felt weak as Mandy loomed over him with a smile._

_“You can’t do this Mandy….this is impossible….I don’t want to forget my soulmate Max he means the world to me. He is my comrade” Randolph struggled in his slumber position though he felt paralysed. Mandy had sat down on the bedside and picked up one of Randolph’s hands and placed it on her face, Randolph wanted to pull it away though she had an unnatural firm grip on him._

_“Maxence was more than just that Randolph, I thought we will be happy together regardless of your poor health. Sadly no, I couldn’t hold a candle to you. Maxence ruined our relationship. I’ll never forgive him for he took you away from me. Don’t worry all these bad memories will be replaced” Mandy placed kisses on Randolph’s fingertips. It made Randolph feel sick inside, this wasn’t right at all._

_“Mandy I don’t want that, I can’t have these memories removed that serve everything me and Maxence have formed. I want you to get out of my head!” Randolph growled as pulled his hand away from her. It was impossible for Mandy to know anything at all now he was confused as to what was going on inside his mind. He thought he would have forgotten all about Mandy when he returned to limbo, though Max’s words had planted seeds of concern now worrying him that he was manifesting Mandy._

_“You never forgot about me Randolph we had something special and I’m not going to let you slip away from me!” her hands then settled upon his badge chest applying pressure to the already horrible pain._

_“I regret the relationship we had in the real world….I was too hard on Maxence he didn’t deserve what he was put through please stop this Mandy it’s not going to happen”_

Randolph winced in pain as he gathered strength that he soon pulled himself out of the memory and awoke in the pod again alone. 

He stared through the glass and noticed he was alone though there was a sudden movement that alerted him though he didn’t move from his position. A hand soon landed on the glass lid and stroked it and soon enough Maddie came into view. “Oh Randolph you have no idea what I plan to do, in the end you will be mine and all this will cease to exist'' Maddie’s voice was laced with venom, as her eyes had an unnatural gleam that penetrated his own. Her taunting remark has sent a cold shiver down his spine.

That moment Maddie had soon vanished from Randolph view as something had distracted them away or were they even there to begin with. He shifted out of the pod and climbed out fuelled with the urge to investigate what was truly going on here. He couldn’t connect to Max and remembered he may have gone to the grand master to alert him about the anomalies occurring amongst the fellowship ranks. Soon he left the room he looked around there was no sign of Maddie or Brian after their encounter before the chances of limbo being breached or infiltrated hadn’t occurred before, what were the chances of something getting into their safe haven to corrupt it from the inside. The situation only had him feel even more scared, he wondered if any of the others were aware of this clearly they aren’t.

Then his mind went back to Theo and Alice, he had given the screen to Max who left him and he needed to connect back to his contender he has no idea if anything has happened to Theo in the race. Though at this moment Randolph was torn as to what action he should take first, go find Max or go back to the map room to find another way to track Theo. What mattered the most right now was alerting the grand master of the potential threat so Randolph headed towards the upper level where he may find his soulmate Max.

The buildings here were very much reminding Theo of New York city though it wasn’t considering that city existed far back on the other side. Soon enough Alice was let through and the race to the next location was on she was determined to try and over take the front leaders though they managed to slip away but now the other two were right behind them and trying to overtake them that Alice had opted to do some dangerous driving again determined to block the cars behind her whom trying to slip past her. Apparently they had entered into Johannesburg neither them seemed to pay much attention to the tracker until they were getting close to where the next lot of pieces were placed.

“How we going to shake them off? No way we could keep driving like a manic” Theo held on tight as Alice taken a corner hard and followed the lead car. The tracker was starting to show the start point to which they didn’t have to deviate from the road which Theo looked Alice. “Theo we have to do what we have to do! Where about do we need to go” she shot a look at the tracker and noticed the city location and noticed the scenery. The lead car soon shot around another corner as they had to travel to the tallest structure that laid in the middle of the city. This time was a large transmission tower nothing as beautiful compare to the sky-tree. Large concrete cylinder that rose up amongst the sea of small buildings Theo hope he didn’t have to climb that he looked at the blinking red dots that were soon coming closer on the route they were travelling he reached back and grabbed his back pack though their car was met with a thud by one of the other teams. Theo was practically thrown about has he scrambled to his bag back into his lap.

“ALICE!!” he screamed as Alice started to challenge the other team who were bumping their car almost off the road. “This isn’t fair play” she swung the wheel and started to fight back at the expense of the side of the car that Theo was on being crushed. “Stop this you're going to crash the car” Theo wailed in fear as the other team car had backed off before they managed to slide past them this pissed Alice off more Theo gazed down at the tracker with the flashing dots and noticed the lay out. The dots were all coming up on the road they were travelling, then he saw placed out over the road a long wire dangling from them were the scarf pieces.

“Theo pieces are coming out get yourself out of the sun roof” Theo was terrified now as he didn’t know if he could even do this next leg. Theo noticed the square portal that was covered over in the roof; he never bothered looking at the car’s ceiling before. His side of the car had sustained some damage, the dents and scratch red paint also evident on the opponent's car. “How do I get the sunroof open? '' Theo 's hand was fumbling to get a hold of the little latch he wiggled his finger into soon enough he budge it open. He had to shift himself into the small narrow part of the car “Theo hurry we will be losing our spot” Theo awkwardly propped himself through the sunroof feeling the sheer force of what wasn’t air smacking against his body. Theo saw up ahead the other teams were already popped out of the car driving and snatching each piece they only got one shot at this they can't exactly slow down due to it being a time raced.

Alice swung the car out into the middle of the road behind the other team, trying to close the gap. Theo fears that he could easily be decapitated even though he is just a soul being. It made him wonder if he did sustain a blow to his non existent form would he be completely destroyed he had to get that thought of his head as the car was soon coming towards the first batch of scarfs. Theo swallowed as he got his hands ready it was going to happen so far he didn’t know if he could get it. Once the piece was getting closer he made a quick reach and yanked the piece away from the wire before ducking down feeling an adrenaline rush.

“I got it oh my god Alice” Theo cried as he scrambled to pocket the piece he had thought the sheer force of the wind was just pushing against him he could almost topple over or lose the piece he held tightly. “Hold on Theo the next piece is coming up looks like it’s off to the side of the road” Alice bellowed loudly Theo shoved the piece into his backpack he didn’t want to be holding on to it in case he gets drawn into one of the memories. The car soon drifted around a corner causing Theo to be flung to the side turns out the pieces were placed out a little further apart and not all on the same road. “Theo you ok sorry the next piece is going to be on the side rather than the middle the road is going to lead to the tower. Alice saw the lead car up ahead behind them, the one that butted them to get in front.

“I wish I could just shove them off the road Theo the next piece is coming up” Theo popped back up through the sunroof and was almost flung to the side as the car drifted to the side of the road where the pieces were dangling. Theo braced himself to focus on the piece that was coming up fast though behind them the last vehicle bumped them because Theo almost missed the piece, his fingers lucky to snag it but he flopped forward onto the roof of the car the piece was caught in the torrent of air that was assaulting him. “Theo you alright up there those bloody blue team” she kept driving as Theo was scrambling he couldn’t afford to lose this piece “I’m freaking out Alice slow down” Theo knew that was going to be futile request lucky he managed to get himself back down again shaken up from the sudden bump he deposited the piece into the bag.

“Theo sorry you’re getting pretty bashed about I can’t afford to fall behind” Alice was determined to not falter she needed to claw her way back towards the lead that could mean she might have to try and shove the vehicle in front of her. “I know Alice but I almost fell out of the damn car” Theo barked struggled back up onto his feet back up from the roof, he wished his sister was doing this part instead of him then he realise he wouldn’t be able to drive at such an erratic speed which made him wonder how come his sister become some skilled driver. Alice never did any driving at all they opted for taxis or the subway back in New York; they couldn’t afford a car. More or less the case their aunt had taken the vehicle they had away when she left them. They understood that she needed more the fact that Alice and Theo hadn't even attempted going for their licenses if they couldn't afford a car.

The next piece was once again off the one side of the road and the front teams were now bunching up in order to try and shove one of them out of the way. Theo was lucky to snag two pieces but he realising the competition is starting to get quite rough he wondered if Randolph and Maxence were aware of was is going on. Surely the other teams reapers are seeing the conflict happening here that the teams are opting for some not very sportsmanlike tactics. Alice swung the car in the direction of the next of pieces Theo was terrified she was heading towards two front cars that were ahead fighting over the third piece which Theo watched that one team had lost their chances then they were run right off the road onto the pavement. The front team had managed to get their piece barely and pulled away. “Alice!! be careful” Theo braced himself though the blue team behind were trying to over take them once again their car was met with a bump Alice maintained her steering as Theo looked over at the blue team.

The yellow team were driven off the road and now they had fallen behind they had to pull themselves off the pavement considering they missed their piece. Theo was going to go reach for his piece then the blue car was up against them crushing Alice’s side of the car that she was getting almost shoved off the road. Luckily the track paves were cleared of traffic and people or else this race would be more complicated to try and navigate without the empty space. Theo could hear Alice swearing now she needed Theo to get the piece but they could be run straight off the road if she can’t overlap the blue team who were boxing them in. Theo saw the piece once again it was a risky grab he managed to snag then the sudden swerve of the car from their car shoved the blue car away from the wire causing them to fall behind.

Ahead of them was the green team and behind them were now yellow and blue teams who were in bad shape having missed the chances of getting their pieces. Both struggled to go back but much to their dismay the pieces had vanished. This of course meant time was counting down fast; they had two pieces left before they reached the giant Hillbrow tower that was coming into view. Back at the fortress yellow and blue were talking amongst each other; the green pair seemed to remain away from the bickering; they weren’t happy that the red team seemed to be proving to be difficult to slow down. At this time Randolph and Maxence were absent unaware of the commotion happening in the race. Up top the Grand master had called upon his Adviser as he was watching this part of the race “Things getting a bit out of hand down there” the grandmaster noted that the contenders were getting quiet out of hand.

“Well considering there on a time frame and the way this course been laid as per your decision, the cars are bound to have some smash ups. Appears Yellow and Blue fallen behind Red and Green seemed to be taking the lead. Yellow and Blue aren’t happy they already had lost pieces” the adviser sighed they knew that below there’s bound to much argument brewing. If a team fails to claim a piece it is deposited into a box which the reapers can not touch at all and means their chances of winning been dashed. “You not underlining my decisions here are you Adviser. You know the contenders will resort to needed tactics for them to get themselves through the race even if it means being a little destructive” the grand master looking at the adviser coldly said that they bowed their heads.

“Everyone knows the rules someone has to lose and someone has to win in the most fairest way possible. Wouldn’t be much of a tournament if everyone plays nicely” the adviser who decided to hold their tongue often wondered if the grand master contradicts himself; they say it must be done one way yet somehow the other.  
“I suppose so grand master I shall leave you to continue your viewing of the race” the grandmaster watched their adviser head away from them he could tell they weren’t happy at all. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to be close to them. It was clear the Adviser seemed to have other things on their mind and whatever they were thinking about was more about the inevitable purge. There never was a set day as to when this will happen but the adviser couldn't stop feeling something deep down it was going to occur very soon. The murals that marked the gold glide walls of the lobby area outside the throne room said to have appeared by themselves revealing what had happened. From the moment limbo was created and throughout that time whatever was considered an important moment to be displayed filled up the spaces the advisers eyes went to the empty place on the wall.


	6. The inquisition

Their eyes glared at it then noticed it wasn’t empty images were being revealed, not everything at all. That wasn’t a good sign that this was happening; their fears that the purge was coming meant the grand master’s brother will have found a way to penetrate into their world.

They turned to the great doorway that led into the throne room and they gazed at the grand master who was invested in the race footage that was playing out before him. The adviser decided to keep this to themselves as they sat down at their desk weary looking at the wall.

Max had reached the upper level a grand foyer was surrounding him, decorative with golden architecture with images said to depict the moments in the history of limbos creation. Max would often gaze upon the trying to understand the story. There was one part of the wall that seemed to remain a puzzle to him, it wasn’t until the Adviser had filled him in.  
“It is believed that some time our grandmaster and limbo may face uncertainty, like the real world there has to be a moment in which we must correct the balance. A purge must occur. There is said to be a successor to the grandmaster though they hadn’t been found” the Adviser would look into Max’s green eyes seeing their thoughts of the story. 

“You know so much Adviser, you and the grand master are quite close.” Max wondered if he was being too quizzical about that the Adviser would give him a look Maxence could barely make out their eyes through the mask.

“The grandmaster and I are tied together though that is none of your business Maxence” Max understood he felt like he was being told off by a parent.

This time around his trip to the upper level wasn’t one to reminisce and try to understand things he had a pressing matter that needed to be heard. Near the door was a desk where the grand master’s Adviser sat, their responsibilities to control who can go in and see the grand master amongst other duties. They were quite old as they believed they were there the moment the grandmaster took reign and the creation of limbo was born.

Max noticed that he was the only one there unless the grand master was already seeing someone else which he hoped not. He approached the adviser’s desk as they looked up from their work “Maxence what brings you here” they said firmly though Max could understood his point address, “I need audience with the grand master I am aware, it’s just I something extremely important I need to tell him” Max said as the Adviser didn’t know if he would allow it being a stickler for the rules.

“Tell me what is your issue you need to discuss with the grand master I’ll inform him and he will decide whether to take you in” the adviser said as Max proceeded to tell them about the virus inside his tablet, Warren's attack on them though the Adviser eyes widened as they considered what Max was sharing with him was enough to be passed on. 

“You understand there’s something very wrong here, I have legitimate reason” the Adviser rose from their chair and leaned against the desk “With what you told me, if Brian had attacked you….and you suspect there is something going on that is clearly breaking the code. I’ll see if the Grandmaster will allow you inside” Max watched the Adviser leave the desk and head into the next room through a large doorway.

Max stood there and waited though he heard the noises of someone coming. He turned around and noticed Maddie standing there. She noticed the absence of the adviser and immediately approached Max “Why am I not surprised to see you here Maddie, too bad I’m being granted an audience with the grand master as we speak” Max said as he glared at her he could tell she didn’t seem phased by what he said. “Max if you plan to discuss what myself and Brian had done you have no proof to back up your accusations” Maddie said bluntly as she stood not far from where he was.

“I don’t think he will allow you in considering the circumstances besides…..you better not have done anything to Randolph. He is aware of what is going on” Maddie’s eyes just narrowed a little though she could tell Max was just bluffing, neither of them are aware of what is truly happening.

The Adviser returned to then noticed a second reaper is present “Maxence you are allowed in though Maddie if you have a valid reason to have audience with the master you will have to run it by me for now wait” the Adviser address her as she knew the rules, she couldn’t wait to try and change everything. Maddie had to somehow get close to the Grand Master, especially the field of energy that is connected between them that runs the whole of limbo. It was believed when creation of life was made the creation of the afterlife was also made and it grew over time shape shifting and what was once just land full of colour was now an endless grey scape of buildings, roads filled with various vehicles, rivers filled with boats all with souls occupying and waiting their time to be sent to next level.

It was believed that Limbo had never been considered a threat to either heaven or hell as it was more like a terminal that sorted the souls and accommodated the ones that couldn’t proceed to either places.

The reapers were considered the soul gathers, controllers and guiders over the souls that are left from the real world and placed into limbo. Max entered the large space which in the middle on top of some tier platforms was the grand master and the source of life behind them. On the floor in front of Max were four coloured lines, one each representing a faction in the fellowship; it's here that he can not go any further; the line acts as a way for him to channel his communication into the brain of the grand master itself. Max knelt down at the red line and placed his hand into the imprint on the ground soon enough the line of communication was connected between him and the grand master.

“Maxence I understand you have information that is quite dire to the fellowship, especially regarding an attack on your soulmate Randolph” the grand master spoke as Max listened. “Brian had used his telekinesis on Randolph with malice intent and also broke the communication barrier talking to us both. My soul mate Randolph has been suffering psychological attack by Maddie. The hunt is in jeopardy here Grandmaster” Max could only hope the grand master could hear how desperate he was more so he hoped they wouldn’t allow Maddie in the room at this moment. “Those very serious issues as to whether I should stop the hunt, it’s never happened before I need proof Maxence your words aren’t enough” the grand master said as Maxence understood he needed evidence though right now he wished he had Randolph present with him.

“Grandmaster I don’t think any reaper dare has the ability to transcend the barrier of telepathy and have the ability to talk through more than one mind, more so attack the memories like a virus….” Max words had struck the wise master hard as it was the first time they ever heard of this. “You have to believe me unless you allow Randolph to grace you with your presence” he hoped that the master would consider this though Maddie was lurking outside the door if Randolph was to run into her who knows what could happen. “Randolph can be allowed in if he is residing outside, I do sense he is heading in this direction though. I’m more concerned about your contender Theo and his progress” Theo was in the back of Max’s mind. There were too many things he was trying to process. He could only hope for some resolution to the problem.

Outside in the foyer Maddie was getting impatient though she turned around and saw Randolph enter and saw her standing there. She decided to look at the murals on the wall that many gazed upon whilst they waited. It was the last panel that had always been unknown; it was clear to depict the change over. The Adviser noticed Randolph had appeared; he bypassed Maddie avoiding communicating with her. She had a hunch of what was happening and didn’t like it. Maddie was getting extremely agitated now she approached the adviser “You allowed Randolph into the chambers when it’s clearly been occupied with Maxence, what is going on here” she seethed as the adviser remained stoic like  
“The grand master had requested an allowance of his presence. You still can not enter as you hadn’t given me a reason for your need to see him” the Adviser sat back down again Maddie was getting fed up with everything.

Right now Maddie wanted to defend herself; it wasn’t fair that the grandmaster is now being presented this information without her side. It didn’t matter in the end it was all just for show Maddie had something far more sinister in mind that so far no one isn’t aware of. Until then she had to wait more so she had to go back to whether Brian is and check upon the race more so Alice.

Inside the chambers Randolph took up space next to where Max was kneeling down and Max removed one of his hands to allow Randolph to have connection to the grandmaster. “Randolph I heard what Maxence had expressed to me, is it true that your memories being tampered were also physically attacked by Brian?”

“There’s more sir I’m sure you were aware of our contender being swapped out we don’t know if Maddie and Brian were trying to sabotage us from the start. I do not know if Maxence had mentioned this detail. We had a witness to that case” Randolph looked at his soulmate who didn’t return his gaze.

“That detail seemed to slip my mind due to the grand master's allowances for the tournament. I conversed with a lower level reaper they claimed to witness the swap over after the familiarity process. We don’t know why Maddie and Brian did this unless they planned to try to sabotage our winnings” Maxence said.

“This is a serious case you presented here to me. We had a few problems though this unlike anything I have experienced at all, sure there have been quorums between reapers, though the fact that a reaper that isn’t your soulmate is affecting your memories more so reapers defying the code about using their powers against others is crossing the line. Brian and Maddie will be investigated and if they confess to their wrong doings will be considered” Max and Randolph could only hope that some form of justice could be put into place here.

“Though your contender Theo, considered the rarest soul will have many obstacles to overcome I’m aware you have lost connection to him. I shall establish a new connection to him. For now the hunt will continue” on that note Maxence and Randolph could only hope that things were going to work out. At least Maxence kept his tail end of the scarf on him and so far he hadn’t allowed anyone to touch it, which made Randolph question as to how his end was affected by Maddie.

Time was counting down and Alice was eager to get the last two pieces Theo had got down he felt utterly shaken by the ride up ahead Alice notices the last two pieces were relativity placed close together but once again it was middle then a far side placing in such close proximity she wondered how she going to pull this off. Behind them Blue and Yellow team were closing the gap; they were determined to try and not lose another piece from themselves. “Theo get back up stay up need you to get these last two pieces there going to be close” Alice just watched the Green team make the collection of their pieces that Theo was somewhat going to feel relieved with this leg of the race is over. “Right i'll try as long we don’t get shoved again” Theo whimpered as he placed himself back up again he managed to snag the piece then the sudden sway of the car Alice pulled it over to the last piece he got both tightly now he was glad he made it. He climbed back into the car and dumped the pieces into the backpack before collapsing into the small space in the back.

“I don’t think I could do any of this, If I was alive I would be in pain” Theo curled up and rested against the side he had to get himself back into the front seat. “Theo you did amazing job I’m proud of you” she said enthusiastically though didn’t take her eyes off the road she wished she could give her brother a pat on the back or something but they still in a race they were lucky to make it to the end leg before the last pieces disappeared from sight. For now Theo hopes there is some time for him to rest or at least calm himself. He looked into his backpack at the now ten woollen scarf pieces he did not want to place his hand on one of them again.

“Thanks sis, I hate to know what the next one is going to be like” they were already weaving their way out of the city weary. They got two teams behind them who were still determined to overlap them.

They were soon escorted out of the room by the adviser back into the main foyer as they noticed Mandy had vanished. “I went to the tech. They couldn’t do anything about the tablet. They said it was a virus inside it and it can not be fixed” Max pulled the tablet out much to his dismay the screen hadn’t righted itself which made him wonder what he planned to do. It was then a sudden reaction to holding it caused Max to drop the Perspex screen onto the floor and it smashed.

“Max you alright?” Randolph tended to his friend who looked at his glove hand. The whiteness had darkened more so there were dark ominous substances leaking out the broken screen.

“Oh what is that….” Max words trembled, Randolph took up stance as the Adviser watched as it started to take shape morphing this when they had to consider taking a more defensive stance. “I never thought I'd ever see this… it's a demonic energy. You have permission to arm yourselves….” the adviser said to both of them, they were allowed to speak to more than one reaper if the situation is dangerous. The Adviser quickly activated their reactor on their jacket though the blackness was too quick and soon enough Randolph and Max watched as the adviser was consumed before their eyes.

“This is nothing I've ever seen before…. Max we have to do something” Randolph armed himself with his weapon though the black morphing mass had completely dissolved the adviser’s soul and it almost grew a little as it was eating the soul’s essences. “We can't allow this to escape” Max was panicking inside Randolph’s subconscious; they had their weapons in hand, scythe bladed and sleek in design. It ran on the power of their reactors that connect to the life source that keeps their world running.

The black mass seemed to not have drawn them though it was going towards the doorway to the grand masters chambers. Randolph had decided to approach Max and had taken up the rear he wondered why no one else had appeared. There was no warning system and the Adviser was no more it left the Grandmaster vulnerable to this creature’s attack, Randolph had to be tactful this mass was clearly highly alert and agile that the moment he would tried to launch himself at it, it darted away from him though it saw Max and soon enough headed their way “MAX!” Randolph cried loudly inside his mind as Max darted away though it was fast and it almost knocked Max out. He managed to take a swipe at it but his weapon barely did anything.

“Randolph I need help” Max had admitted though the blackness tried again and Max was slicing away at it though it was impenetrable, Randolph launched himself at it though it darted away from it as it wasn’t going to even attack him at all. Randolph then stayed really close to Max as it was clear the behaviour of the black mass veered away from them and headed back towards the door. 

“Randolph we can’t stop it though it was avoiding you, and very much willing to attack me, maybe you need to correlate it” Max suggested as Randolph took off again though the black mass already seeped through the doorway. Randolph took off and burst through the doorway and saw the Grandmaster still perched on their throne without time to directly link to them Randolph looked around and noticed the black mass had vanished.

The Grandmaster looked at Randolph as he started to search the room, Max had come in slowly behind him, it was then he noticed they were both armed. He needed to breach into their minds “Randolph, Maxence what is the meaning of this?” His voice sounded booming and he breached both of their subconsciousness as he seemed concerned about the reapers intrusion. It was then they noticed something was wrong. Their connection to their Adviser was gone. The look in their eyes said it all “What has happened!!” His voice was riddled with distress as Randolph and Max searched around the large space.

“Grandmaster, a demonic energy has penetrated into our fortress; it may have infiltrated the life source” Randolph said as they kept looking around. The Grandmaster still wanted more answers as to why his Adviser wasn’t present and they entered unannounced.

It was clear this was their world had been invaded by demons. “How is this possible and where is my Adviser?” Max was going to hate hearing their leader’s reaction to what had occurred to their adviser. “The demonic energy had consumed them, they were dissolved; we fear that it could be in here ready to attack you….” Max spoke though it was then the Grand master jerked the energy source behind him was becoming more violent in its bursts Randolph and Max felt a strong surge of energy blast from the column behind the Grandmaster who was clearly being attacked by the black mass. “The time has come naïve brother, I shall take over and merge our two worlds together” the voice boomed as the grandmaster knew whom it was. It was his treacherous brother who runs a chaotic limbo world.

“You will never succeed brother” the grandmaster replied though his brother was trying to take over him he planned to cross over and merge himself into the throne though he resisted. It was as prophesied by their father who clearly favoured one over the other now they clearly allowed everything to play out. Grandmaster wondered if his father had decided to make him realise he reached the end of his ruling. This brother laughed “I managed to get through into your world all your souls will be subjected to terror no more segregation anymore” the grandmaster felt his demonic brother's energy pulsate through him slowly constricting him the grandmaster could only hope that he would be saved. Only his brother seems to know the importance of the golden heart, maybe their brother realises the heart is more than just a trophy item to be used in the hunt he conducts for sports. 

Maxence and Randolph watched their grandmaster fighting against the demonic black mass They couldn’t do anything besides alert the rest of the fellowship. They fled and went to find the alarm.


	7. The race continues

Theo managed to get himself back into the front seat a little worse for wear though he shouldn’t be feeling actual pain at all somewhat assimilating the notion his mind was giving him to feel it. “I have to admit Alice you drove like this I would never want to be in the car with you” a little awkward laugh came out of him as Alice just pouts a little he couldn’t tell as she worn this high collar woollen jumper dress, it covered half of her face giving impression she was wearing a mask. Theo noticed that Alice didn’t exactly give him a sharp jab response though his sister seemed gone silent on him. “Usually you come back at me, you alright there Alice?” he looked out the window and watched the remainder of Johannesburg go by lots of old apartment buildings not as modern compared to the city of Tokyo which seemed more colour vibrant in greys where here everything was almost muted browns and yellows.

“You're not mad at me are you?”

“No Theo I’m not” Alice said in a mono tone she seemed to be in a trance though the sudden noises from behind them lead to the fact the blue and yellow team were going to make a move. 

“We going to be overlap by the other two teams Alice” though it was pretty obvious that Alice knew somewhat calmed down and their speed wasn’t as fast as before that the other two teams had slipped past them leaving Theo in awe “No no step on it why you not driving faster” he protested Alice he feeling the need to not try and let down Randolph and Maxence now they have ten out of fifteen pieces of scarf. Out there the coveted prize golden heart sits waiting for it to be claimed.

“Alice what is wrong with you?”

“Don’t snap at me Theo I’m pretty frazzled right now I fear there’s something wrong with our car…..” that wasn’t what Theo wanted to hear that the car is suffering, neither would have a clue as to what to do. They were falling behind it was frustrating both of them “I get it its been pretty intense route, we can’t afford to slow into last place now"

“Theo two of the teams have missed out on pieces because time ran out on them. For all we know we still have a good lead on them” Alice stated the obvious believing they are fine.

“It’s not over Alice we have five pieces left then we got to get the golden heart. Don’t you want to get to the end and win this. Think about Randolph and Maxence. They are counting on us. They deserved to be free from Limbo” Theo said in a frantic tone that was just to make Alice feel more irritable.

“I KNOW! I know….Theo this just been so much. I thought when you die you weren’t required to jump through hurdles to prove your worth. This just doesn’t make any sense at all and you know that too” Alice cried as she tried to speed the car up feeling like something was not functioning as it was before.

“Ok we aren’t doing this just for ourselves we are doing this for them. We had no choice. We didn't see this coming. We should have faith in each other. I’m not going to give up” Theo said, trying to instil some positive motivation into his twin sister.

“Makes me wonder where our parents are……...” they both fell silent mentioning their mother and father. Neither of them were alive at all and Theo was worried this would trigger the depression Alice was shouldering forever after their father died. Theodore never really told his sister about his sixth sense nor did he even mention what he saw, a dark ominous figure with long claw-like hands that could easily be used against its prey. He had often felt it’s presence more so he felt like he was in danger something was watching him and he didn’t know what it was.

The reactor that Alice had placed into the slot to make the car move was flickering as it was struggling to keep the flow going. “Alice the reactor you placed in there is a chance maybe it's been exhausted, what if we swap it with mine” Alice did think about that meant the car will have to stop and at this time she didn’t have much choice. Maybe her reactor was experiencing some problems. “Theo you need yours for later” she tried to sway him. It didn't help that Theo was going to become stubborn and soon enough the car had halted for a moment Alice had allowed it to. “Alice not worried about later I’m worried about now take your reactor out” Theo dug into his backpack trying to avoid the scarf pieces pulled out his reactor and shoved it into the slot after removing Alice’s she shot a look at him.

“Try it now please….please” Theo begged her as she started up the car again and noticed the difference that she once again took off faster the gap between them and the others had grown a lot that they had a lot of ground to cover. A sigh of relief awash over Theo he looked over at his sister “How much of this race is left?” expecting his sister to know “look at the tracker, the final leg be ending at the last point where the golden heart is placed '' Theo dug out his tracker and studied it. The mood in the car had become mellow. Alice shifted in the driver's seat. Theo hadn’t worked out if the tracker allowed him to view the entire course they are travelling but he touched it and watched the screen change and revealed the last leg was within Paris. That moment Theodore's mind went to Dr Maxence Fèvre, remembering the time he met him.

They were in the kitchen and the doctor was going to give him a check up which he hadn’t had one since he could remember. He wanted to focus on that cause it was a moment he felt like he connected with someone. He could never get the doctor out of his head more so had dreams about them, the feeling of warmth was enthralling to him sadly he couldn’t dare act upon his sudden crush.

“Seems Paris the last part of the race we can do this Alice come on '' Theo perked up he put at least a smile on his face hoping his sister will mirror it back to him which she reluctantly did. “I’m sorry about before I don’t know what came over me” Alice apologised as soon spotted the cars that overtook them not far away there was still a distance to close and another checkpoint they have to cross through. The last leg of the race was going to happen as the team red car was now catching up to the rest of the contenders. Theo studied the reactor Alice had turned it over in his hand’s it seemed to be still admitting a dull glow he doesn’t know how it functions at all.

“Did you tell me that these things are what allowed us to travel throughout this place?”

“I think I vaguely said something like that, to think we just went through Tokyo, Johannesburg to Paris within 100 miles between each city. I don’t know why my reactor has done that at maybe that last leg we really did exhaust is limit that or the car itself has taken a beating” that was possibility that Alice had pointed out the car had taken some bumps and scrapes from the other vehicles

“I guess so I wonder what the last leg going to be like….” Theo studied the tracker until they reached the checkpoint Alice was ready to floor it again as she noticed the city scape change again. Each city was structured differently more tight and compact there wasn’t any space at all it was populated heavily by other souls which they seemed to be absent given the whole tournament pretty eerie atmosphere. The river that usually runs through the city was a moat about it as they crossed over the bridge below there were many boats drifting along the river. In front the other teams were traversing the road which wasn’t as wide as before eager to find the last five pieces to head to the Eiffel Tower that stood directing in the middle of the city area.

Once that was sounded off everyone was in a flurry of panic, the alarm noise was soon broadcast through the vast network of power generators that stationed above all of limbo. Theo and Alice heard the noises and so did some of the contenders confused as to what this was for.

“Ok kind of gaining on them what the tracker is showing for where the route is” Alice couldn’t take her eyes off the road as Theo checked his tracker noticing something different to this compared to the other two. “The dots are scattered all over the place, something's interfering with the tracker” Theo said as Alice just decided to catch up to the three teams that were ahead of them. It was then a deafening noise had come over the entirety of the city the loud alarm sound “What is that?” It was then a message flickered up on the tracker that because of his distress “Alert all contenders a breach in limbo has occurred, demons swarm invasion…” The word demon was mentioned and Theo's fear had heightened now. Alice blanched a little as they now could be in serious danger.

“We haven’t been told to stop or else we would all be pulled out of the race” Alice said flatly  
“This is bad demons, demons, those horrible creatures” Theo's voice went up a tone as he shook the tracker hoping the screen would unscramble itself. Inside his head was the flickering collection of moments he saw a scary dark figure that wasn’t visible then his mind went back to his father’s dead body with the deep wounds to the chest area. It was pointless Alice noticed the other contenders must also be experiencing the difficulties they were so close to the end.

“Until they do something we are on our own Theo we got to get the last pieces” Alice kept driving as the screen on the tracker soon righted itself to show the last locations to go. So the race reluctantly continued the alarm was still going off the last couple of pieces were soon within range this time around they were separated into two different paths.  
Alice watched the cars in front of her stopped and let out one of their partners; they raced off down a side street as the car continued on-wards. “Ok that side road you have to run for it I got pieces over the other side and will meet back up at the end of the route” Theo grabbed his backpack again and leapt out of the car and started to run again in front of him as the blue, yellow and green contenders followed each other. This last leg clearly divided the team up leaving them to individually collect what was left before descending upon the Eiffel tower that stood looming over the french city.

All that Theo was seeing was apartment buildings in this long narrow side street he hoped he didn’t have to climb stairs or hunt empty rooms. Sadly it wasn’t going to be easy though the first scarf piece was within easy placement hanging off a door knob which the others quickly snagged off.  
“Alice, how are you going?” Theo waited for his sister to reply though he got nothing, he kept following the others. The next piece was soon present itself much to his dismay it was hanging aloft on a balcony on one of the apartment blocks. Pushing himself along he followed the three people who were just ahead of him into one of the doors and hit up the stairs he still wanted to hear from Alice so he tried again.

“Alice can you hear me?” he waited and still he was getting no response something was up. He reached the floor everyone had got out onto and they were once again got trackers out waving it until the pinging noises were louder they burst through a door and rushed over. This time there was a struggle to get the pieces that the blue team member had opted to get physical and shoved the green team member away. Theo watched though the blue team member had started to head towards the door and the yellow team member did something he didn’t expect went over and helped the green team member up. Both of them were girls, the blue was the other male. Theo didn’t like the fact that they resorted to such violence he didn’t want to confront the other male instead he grabbed his piece. The girls looked at him for a moment before they took their pieces soon enough they all left the room. Theo wished he could talk to them clearly both the girls seemed to be on edge as the alarm was still sounding off.

This was no time to dwell, still nothing from Alice at all. Theo followed the girls out of the building back into the side street below. The blue team had pulled ahead so there weren't any more pieces around here and Theo looked at the tracker to make sure Alice collected from her side he had to run back to where she was. He shoved the piece he collected into his bag and started running again. “Alice come in please have you collected your pieces” Theo pounds the pavement and follows the other male contender back towards a main road that was not far from the Eiffel tower. Soon enough he heard a voice “Theo Theo you there?” Alice replied it was like something was interfering with their communication “Yes I got my two pieces please tell me you got the last three” he waited he burst out onto the main stretch of road and saw Alice's car pull up to where he stopped. “Yes get in hurry” Theo jumped in and noticed the other pieces were piled into Alice’s backpack which he quickly fished out and shoved into his. This was it the last couple of meters of driving they will soon enough reach their final destination the Eiffel Tower.

The darkness was consuming their Grand master as its sheer power was soon affecting the world below, Mandy and Warren were awaiting the moment for them to finally lead their wraith upon limbo and its citizens. They had shed their reaper glamour which was how they managed to slip in the original souls of Mandy and Warren had been trapped inside a void far out of reach it didn’t matter anymore the desire to finally invade limbo was within their grasp as their leader. They had returned to their world where their leader was waiting patiently for the good news.

“You finally returned and the army is awaiting to enter into my brother's peaceful paradise. Are the barriers compromised” he asked as he looked at his two loyal followers  
“We successfully infiltrated and now the black mass of demonic energy is corrupting the grand master and his world as we speak” Mandy said with a smile Warren they were keen to return and wreak havoc on the world. “Once I’m able to fully make my brother submit to me I'll transcend here into his world. We must get our hands on the amulet more so the Chosen One mustn't succeed” the demon laughed loudly. He was finally going to crush his brother for good. His father can not stop what was happening, though the legend of a rare soul who was supposed to save them had yet appeared. Mandy had proceeded to send a demon parasite off to go cause problems in the hunt more so attach itself inside one of the contenders bodies. If she could get the heart free she shall be showered with everything she desires most.

“I’ll finally be able to claim control over my brother's world, my father can’t do anything about it now. Go forth and proceed” Their leader waved away to his servants and soon enough they started their invasion. Within the void the imprisoned soul awoke from its slumber it looked around and saw it was alone. Floating there they struggled to form some sort of connection they needed to be rescued. Delving deep into what was left of the memories subconsciously they found a possible outlet focusing hard on that connection. Far from where they were being imprisoned Randolph had halted and listened. Around him everyone was being vigilant and going through the appropriate motions to deal with the crisis at hand.

“Randolph…” the familiar voice echoed inside his mind he immediately knew whom it was coming from though questioned as to how it was possible. “Can you hear...Randolph please respond I need you to find me” the voice pleaded as Randolph moved off to the side away from the busy corridor. Max had gone ahead not noticing the absence of his partner. “I can hear you, how are you communicating with me?” Randolph replied he still couldn’t believe what was happening right now. “I need you to heed my warning Theo is in great danger, you may think he is safe he truly isn’t” the words made Randolph eyes widen as he listened more.


	8. The revelation

It was then Max had come rushing back to see Randolph standing there “Randolph you alright you got to help me” he said then Randolph snapped out of his daze to face Maxence. “Theo is in danger that soul that looks like Alice, it isn’t her” Max looked shocked as they decided to remain out of the flood reapers rushing about.

“What do you mean Randolph?” Max pleads to his friend who seemed determined to leave the fortress “I’m going out to find Theo and bring him back! You deal with Maddie if you cross paths for now help out here” Randolph then proceeded to leave though Max grabbed him “You want me to face off against Maddie! She is a demon” Randolph could tell Maxence is feeling intimidated and scared this wasn’t something he has dealt with before at all.

“Have faith in yourself Max, I feel like such a fool for not noticing sooner. I’ll get Theo back and if he has the heart in his possession we have a good chance to succeed. I need to relieve you of your end of the scarf” Max looked at Randolph he wondered where he was going with this “I anxiously about giving you this after what you experienced. I don’t want for Mandy to completely erase everything or else that affects our future. If you completely lose your memories of us we are losing our chances to escape here” Randolph hasn’t forgotten about that. The panic in Maxence’s eyes was there if all of his memories were wiped out; he was voided from being their soulmate; he couldn’t afford that.

“I understand your reasons though” Randolph dragged Max to the side of the hallway which was bustling with reapers trying to put in place defences to prevent the invasion. “Theo could have all the other pieces. It's best he has the last piece he could save the memories.

If Theo is the one he could have saved each memory into his subconscious untainted” Max didn’t know whether to believe what Randolph was saying at all. “Randolph you seemed to be more confident in Theo now, it would speed up the situation best he did have this end piece now” Max reluctantly handed the red piece to his soul mate, Randolph took the piece and held it a little before placing it away safely. “Make sure he gets it, Randolph take care” Maxence wished his soul mate good luck Randolph soon teleport away.

Below them the rivers had begun to drain away; many boats that occupied it with its souls were being sucked into the void allowing a surge of demons and darkness seep up through the ground. The great darkness started to consume the cities and the sky became blackened as the demons started to pour into their world.. Theo and Alice along with the other contenders were now at the final location and the fight to get the heart was on. In front of them was the Eiffel tower, the final spot at the top somewhere the golden heart awaited to be claimed. “What is happening?” Theo looked up at the darkening swirling sky Alice noticed though they were now not far from claiming the final item. 

“Theo I need you to get that heart I'll deal with everyone else” Alice said which left Theo a little shocked up till now they hadn’t even used their weapons now they were at the end of the journey the stakes were high. The other contenders were realising they all now one place they started to make a beeline to the top of the structure. “Wait Alice what are you going to do?” Theo’s voice rattled as he watched her arm herself.

She had taken the reactor out of the car and was now arming the compact weapon they were given. It soon transformed into double ended blade “Theo get moving” she barked at him as Theo started to make a run towards the one of the lifts though he was met with the other contenders who were fighting now.

“They’re all becoming quite defensive” Theo panics as he is stopped in his tracks he had no choice though unarmed he was met with the swinging blade of one of the other souls. Theo eyes widened though he had to back up he had no time to arm himself though Alice soon came in from behind and started fighting back the other contender Theo scurried away though he already noticed what was happening here clearly one half the team was going up the other half were fending off everyone else. Theo had to make a run for it.  
He couldn’t believe this though he had no choice he had to arm himself “Theo hurry up get up there” Alice cried as she managed to inflict a blow the soul was soon gone. She then pounced on the next one with such vicious malice Theo saw his chances he had to time it lucky there were more than two lifts on this structure. Most of the contenders all seemed to race to one out of the two lifts. This was Theo’s chance to get the head start so he made a dash to the other elevator that soon caught some of the attention of the other contenders.

Theo ran into the empty elevator and saw the swarm of others heading his direction; he quickly slammed the button hard and the doors were closing. He was panicking he fumbled to get into his backpack which he had to take off his back the doors soon slammed shut the crashing of blades against the exterior scared him he cowardly into the corner of the lift which started to crank itself away from the ground. Theo peered through the glass windows as the other contenders were now opting to find a way to get up faster. Some clearly rushed back to the other lift and piled in others were caught in the fight. Theo realised he abandoned Alice by herself though he had the anxious wait to get to the top of the structure. In that time he decided to turn his attention to the scarf pieces in his bag; he took one piece out; and noticed the other pieces had knitted together; it was then he noticed it was complete and the tail end seemed to have appeared.

Theo held the complete scarf in awe and then felt a sudden pull, whenever he touched each piece before he saw quick glimpses of what was hidden within. He saw Randolph and Maxence’s entire life path; everything was now all melded together. He wondered how the end piece came to be now he was seeing things that expected. Theo sat there on the elevator floor aware of the chaos outside more so what was going to be awaiting him at the top. One moment sprung out at him the second time he met Dr Fèvre, he has been living with Alice for some time now.

It had brought upon the feeling he had at the time and one that lingered around. Love he felt that towards the doctor, he didn’t know whether the feeling was mutually felt between them. Max had been once again forced to focus on his doctoring career which meant he had little social life or down time. Theo couldn’t imagine what would happen if Doctor Fèvre started to have relations with his patients. Word could be spread that maybe his job would be jeopardised, Theo didn’t want that to happen to them though he let the memory play out before his eyes.

_“I wonder if I'll find out how my father died. I see his spirit I know he is watching over me unable to tell me anything” Theo said he tried to keep himself from weeping as Max wrote the information down and listened. Theo watched the doctor solemnly, it was then Max put the pen down_

_“I’m sorry you're unable to get answers. Is it ok I can check your breathing and heart first” Max proceeded to start with the heart and respiratory._

_He grabbed the stethoscope and Theo looked at it “It’s ok I’m just going to need you to lift your shirt a little I’ll listen to your heart. I just you breathe in out ok” Max smiled Theo obeyed he was worried though reluctant because of the physical abuse he experienced. Max looked at the pale flesh there were some signs of bruising though he decided to focus on his heart. Theo breathed in and out as Max asked him to and he couldn’t even remember the last time he even saw a doctor at all._

_Max watched Theo’s face. He couldn't help but somewhat feel a connection, he wasn’t sure at first though he continued with his check up. “At least your breathing and heart sound fine which is good. I’ll check your ears and throat” Max placed the stethoscope down on a mat he laid out on the table top._

_“That’s good I guess I often wonder if I’ll ever experience love” Theo looked into the doctor’s eyes, Maxence wrote down into Theodore’s medical folder. He looked sideways and caught Theo blue eyes seeking an answer._

_“Theo you will. You have your sister who loves you, your aunt and your uncle Randolph '' Theo looked at Alice he caught a glance of and she looked sadly back at him. “I don’t mean that sort of love. I want a soulmate, someone who will love me for who I am” Max grabbed his otoscope and stood up from his seat to get close to Theo. This topic was bringing up Maxence’s feelings about Randolph; he never spoke of his relations to anyone at all._

_“I know what you mean Theodore trust me, you will capture the eye of someone I'm just going to check your ear canals if you can tilt your head” Theo did as Max placed the otoscope in the ear hole and looked in “I never really thought much about what I’m drawn to. I’ll say this if I may be quite a handsome man, Doctor Fèvre” Max paused and shifted in his stance and looked at Theo who looked at him with his blue eyes._

_“Thank you for noticing that, I don't get many compliments these days” Max felt a little flustered noticing Theo smiling at him making him smile. “Really I loved to be told that by someone else” little laugh escaped Theo as he tilted his head so the doctor checked the other ear._

_“Well your ears aren’t too bad either, I'll check your throat next” Max went back to his seat Theo had cheered up almost swearing the albino kind of flirting and not being aware of it. He couldn't bear seeing another patient who is depressed. Max had reached for his tongue depressor and already facing Theo with it “Open up and say Ahhhh” Max proceeded to inspect Theo’s throat he knew Theo clearly wasn’t going to stop talking which he didn’t mind though, he removed the tongue depressor and add to his notepad._

_Theo was feeling a warmth pool inside of him, the doctor he moved a little close which caught Max off guard and leaned closer. Theo stared into Max’s green eyes with such longing which Max could see. He couldn’t afford to over step the line here, as much he wants to comfort Theo that wasn’t part of his job._

_“I never really seen an Albino before, very rare humans with interesting genetics” Max looked over to see Alice lurking about and he gave her a smile she somewhat smiled a little back. Theo noticed it and he smiled too. He was grateful to find a place at least someone willing to allow him to stay with them when clearly they are struggling themselves. Theo noticed the ring that the doctor was wearing he brought his hand over to touch his for a moment._

_Max looked at Theo who stared at the ring “This ring, my father used to have one like this. Claddagh ring Irish wedding band. If worn certain ways it signifies if you're engaged or married. It also has other meanings attached to it” Alice listened attentively she never really took much notice of the doctors ring before. Max looked at the ring, it was a gift he was given and never considered it more than an ordinary ring. Nor the way he wore it, made him realise there was meaning to this ring that the giver was expressing without use of words._

_“It’s a lovely piece. I see your wearing it on your right hand heart pointing inwards means you're in a relationship” Theo admires it, his eyes soon gazing into the doctors who were quite taken back by the knowledge._

_“Theo I think we best end this check up, it was lovely meeting you” Maxence remembered the moment he received it and touched him deep down  
“I guess isn’t right for me to pray. I do feel blessed I don’t know how to pay for this check up though….” Theo went into logical thought again, lucky he stopped talking about love. Max sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked at Theo “It’s fine Theo, Alice will take care of that” Theo felt a wave of relief hit him though Alice had decided to venture into the room._

_“Honestly Doctor Fèvre...here you go it’s probably not what you usually expect” Alice had a small pile of notes in her hand she already took out of her purse. Max knew Alice was barely getting by with whatever money her family was giving her. “Alice, keep it, I know your situation, you take care of Theo. I hope you keep taking your medication. Is it making you feel any different?” Theo looked at Alice whose face seemed to fall into a sorrowful look Max knew and Theo looked down at the table. Max stood up from his chair and went over to Alice “If you need me again just call.” Max looked at Theo before he headed towards the front door._

_Alice stood there realising the doctor had left without exchanging money. Theo got up from the table and went over to her “Did you want a hug?” Theo wondered if Alice would be in need of one he hadn’t really been hugged much himself though Alice had been ok with the closeness Alice nodded and Theo held her she clung onto him and tears started to flow again Theo held her though he couldn’t stop feeling what he didn’t know was love towards the doctor._

The sea of demons had descended upon the city and souls were running, Mandy realised Alice was now at the end location and already had inserted her demonic energy into them. She was determined to get that heart in the end for her master to have complete power.

“We must focus on the main fortress and start trying to eliminate the reapers there” Mandy said to Warren as they and a small army of demons had ascended upon the large structure that loomed over the land. Within the fortress the white reapers had to abandon the hunt and were now prepared for the incoming invasion. With their life source being compromised the darkness was battling the light and their grandmaster struggling to put up a fight with his brother.

Maxence was amongst the army of reapers who were on guard, Max worried about the grandmaster though he must try and keep an eye out for Mandy and Warren. He planned to face off against them, though he hoped Randolph would get to Theo fast, with the main power source influx it was going to clearly affect all the stations that were scattered about that distributed the energy to the souls below.

The cranking of the gears and the anticipation was looming on Theo he was nearing the end of his trip, the scarf he held he quickly absorbed everything he could from it though it was towards the cut off end he saw something he didn’t expect to see. Though the flash was brief he saw the guy whom he assumed was Randolph and Alice he watched and noticed something else, it was followed next and made him have sudden realisation of what was to come. The visions of the future had made Theo realise what he had to do, he had a purpose that he must proceed forward upon this set prophetic path.

The elevator shuttered to a halt because he stuffed the scarf back into the bag and rose to his feet which were shaking. He couldn’t avoid the inevitable he dug into his bag with his hand and grabbed the compact weapon and placed the reactor into it. He put on a brave face and soon the doors opened, it was quite windy and he weary looked around before he crept out onto the platform. Theo looked about he had the tracker still inside his bag which he was hearing the little beeps though he couldn’t risk taking it out he needed to be alert, The sudden clang noises echoed Theo knew what that meant. The others had gotten here Theo felt on edge the doors were going to open though what he saw he never thought he expected to see.

Alice was standing there with no sign of the other contenders though something was not right here. “Alice….you...where is everyone else….” Theo's voice quivered though he noticed Alice's eyes were gleaming. There was a shroud of darkness emulating her that made Theo back up the beeping was louder. Alice loomed out of the elevator “Theo retrieved the heart….now” Alice’s voice was contorted into some evil demonic tone which made Theo realise the worst thing has occurred. Theo stumbled a little with his weapon on him though he wasn’t prepared to consider facing off against the only friend he ever had. “Alice...what is wrong with you?” Theo stared at them with contempt he couldn’t comprehend what was happening.


	9. The betrayal

“Theo get the heart now” Alice bellowed as a direct order Theo reluctantly looked around and saw the amulet they were looking for was tucked away behind one of the beams that constructed the peak of the tower.

“No I wont get it” Theo stood his ground Alice let out a maniacal laugh at how stubborn Theo was being. “I’ll make you suffer Theo you shall not win here…..this world belongs the great leader of the chaos and it will fall to him” the voice that came out of Alice was much now sounding like Mandy, it was over heard by Randolph who appeared stealth like hidden away from them. Theo was trapped with a demon which was pretending to be Alice Riley. Randolph also spotted the heart that was nestled away inside of the beam, gravity. The beeping from Theo’s tracker was barely cutting over the gusty winds. Alice shifted her attention away from Theo as she picked up on another presence. Randolph was here.

“Randolph you decided to come join us. No point hiding you know” Alice mocked as Randolph felt anger fill him he was extremely determined to try and beat Mandy now. She may have corrupted his mind; he wasn’t going to let it go any further. Theo looked around waiting to see Randolph appear though he seemed to remain in hiding. 

“Theo get the heart and this will end without any loss” Alice inched closer to him as he backed away only to come against the railing. Randolph could tell Theo is reluctant to attack even though he had activated his weapon he hadn’t used it clearly Theo connection Alice had affected him to consider fighting with them. “Theo you need to know that stalling Alice isn’t going to stop anything” Randolph voice entered Theo’s subconscious as he was now aware of his presence. “I can’t bring myself to hurt her, she is my sister” Theo replied though Randolph knew Theo clearly wanted a non violent route to solve the problem.

Alice was getting tired of Theo stalling and she had to do something the heart was still nearby, Randolph couldn’t stay hidden forever Theo was in peril here. 

“You leave with no choice Theo” it was then Alice had raised her weapon Theo had nowhere to go but there was a sudden shift in her movement and her attention was taken by the reaper. Theo coward on the ground he watched Randolph come to his aid “You leave Theo alone” Randolph growled he knew at that moment as to why Theo was reluctant here, cause he knew Alice and been with her for a while to hope she was somewhere inside. This also had the same effect on him though he had to push everything aside to deal with the problem. “Or what Randolph I guess you're not scared to fight me are you” Alice mocked as they started to dance about the platform.

Randolph blade soon struck Alice's; the two of them were evenly matched; that's if Alice doesn’t spring any other powers on Randolph. Theo inches away from his spot he had to get a hold of the heart for now Alice’s attention was now on Randolph, meanwhile Maxence was on the hunt for Mandy the demons had breached the fortress and clearly reaper was taking them on to try and stop the flood. Mandy and Warren were amongst the large swarm taking out the reapers. Before the hunt even started she had imprisoned Alice’s soul, taken part of it to form a copy that was a vessel to carry demonic energy. Now that the demon is triggered and dealing with Randolph and Theo. 

“Alice is dealing with Randolph as we speak, that means Maxence is here by himself, I can finally take Max down for good” Mandy thought to herself she was determined to find the allusive reaper who is now soulmate less.

Maxence had woven himself through the swarming mass taking out any demons he could easily though it was soon enough Mandy appeared and she immediately headed in his direction. “Time is up Max, you alone without Randolph here to protect you” Mandy was eager to start the fight as Max took up a stance though with everything around him  
“I can’t believe you were a demon explains everything no way you could have known anything” Maxence clearly was fuming he finally was going to get vengeance against her. Mandy couldn’t care less all that mattered was for her to remove Maxence and then take Randolph away and make him her mate. “It’s clear you are just as naïve as your grand master, which at this moment is being consumed by our leader. Once he finally crushed it be too late” Mandy spat as Maxence knew he had to try and do something for now he hoped Randolph managed to retrieve Theo.

Alice kept attacking Randolph; it was enough for Theo to attempt to get the amulet he left his spot though he headed to where he saw it. Randolph shoved Alice back though she was persistent though she immediately noticed Theo making grab for the item she seeks then shifted her attention. Theo fumbled as he tried to reach the heart that was still nestled away amongst the structure though the sudden swoosh startled him and the heart was bumped out of its hiding place. Theo struggled to grab it though he watched in horror the amulet had tumbled down. Randolph realises Theo is in a predicament though Alice decided to keep Randolph away “Theo!” Randolph cried as he watched Theo try and head back down though he was soon cut off by Alice in which Theo reacted he had his weapon still in his hand he hadn’t dare to fight and the golden heart had landed on the large netting that laid below it lodge itself into the hole which held it from falling any further.

“Alice….I know you're in there somewhere '' Theo wields his weapon though he looked into the blackened eyes and the darkness that was radiating around them. Theo knew he had to try and reach past this if this was part of Alice he wondered if he could find a scrap of her that wasn’t corrupted. “Alice isn’t here….Theo” then Alice wields her blade. Soon enough Theo reacted blocking her though she darted back and tried to swipe again, which Theo dodged though it almost sliced the backpack off him. Randolph decided he needed to step in but he noticed the heart wedge in the net below and decided to make a break for that. Theo felt a surge of energy within him.

It was like whatever was inside that heart the moment he held it, something transferred, it wasn’t enough as he stood his ground. Alice realised that Randolph had made a move for the heart and soon enough she darted away from Theo and leapt over the barrier that surrounded the platform and dove down the shaft towards the net where Randolph had fished out the heart though the wind was very strong almost caused it to be blown off. Then the appearance of Alice from above meant that he had to act fast.

Alice landed on the net and attacked Randolph. She really wanted to get that amulet though above Theo watched the two of them exchange blows, Alice was getting frustrated and soon Randolph dodge her blade hit the netting below where they were standing percales sly “Give me that heart Randolph!” Alice cried as she then jumped upwards using the wobbling net as a trampoline Randolph had staggered and almost lost his footing as Alice took another swipe. Theo couldn’t stand watching this the gold heart was in Randolph’s grasp as he struggled to keep it away. It was that moment staring down at the drop he decided to jump he had to help Randolph somehow. Randolph noticed the net was weakening and then he looked up to see Theo coming down to add to the instability Alice's attention was so focused on Theo was wielding his blade though she leapt too close in the gap which Theo was fearing. This was the mere moment Theo thought it was going to be over. The reactor in his weapon was starting to lose power, this also was what Alice wasn’t fully aware of. Randolph decided he had to do something.

“Theo!” Randolph decided to muster up what he had in his power and leapt upwards the netting pretty much unaware that the golden heart was pretty much ebbing power itself. Alice soared upwards almost levitating as Theo had halted and he was hovering in the air as he was once again at odds with one very malice demon. 

“I want Alice back! Leave her body demon” Theo took a swipe at them though they dodged about Theo was getting more agitated the fight was going on for too long and it needed to come to end he couldn’t bare killing Alice. “Stop trying to reach out to Alice….she doesn’t exists” Alice smirked as they were about to land another blow the unexpected happened, Randolph had taken a quick swipe and it was direct hit Theo was flung into the girders that formed the Eiffel tower structure his weapon was dislodge from his hand had fallen away to the ground below. Randolph watched as the demon was consumed by the purity that was in case inside the heart. Alice was gone and no residue existed Randolph felt a sudden wave of relief hit him, he looked over at Theo who was slumped against the structure.

Far away Mandy was in the midst of fighting Maxence then she realised her demonic minion was destroyed she lost her chances, Theo and Randolph had beaten the demon and now clearly were heading back here. She was furious now she managed to force Maxence upwards towards the top level Max clearly determined to out do her though Mandy had then opted to use her other powers. Her mate Warren was somewhere further down trying to take on the many white reapers amongst his squad of demons, the fact that Mandy fled to go after one reaper was clear he best let her deal with that herself. The demons were finding it challenging to try and cut the reapers down, they so closely match which they had underestimated for a fellowship that hadn’t engaged in battle. With their power source being attacked that could soon swing in the demons favour. For ions their leader had wanted to make his brother succumb to their ideals and make their father realise they chose poorly.

Randolph quickly flew over to where he was and decided to quickly give Theo the item, Theo stirred a little though he was in shock he saw only Randolph there was no sign of Alice. The amulet was placed around his neck he held it feeling its power. 

“Theo you alright?” Randolph asked as Theo nodded he clung onto Randolph “You killed Alice!” Theo was in a frantic state; he still had the backpack on him and now the amulet was around his neck. “Theo it’s not her, it was part of her, a soul can be broken up. She was compromised with a demon inside her. We need to get back to the fortress, lucky the backup stations are still working that could end up going down” Randolph held Theo tightly who was still in shock as to what was happening though he had to talk to Randolph to connect to them somehow clearly Randolph voice was just inside his head.

“Wait Randolph, I better give you what you lost back” Theo looked into Randolph’s blue eyes Randolph didn’t know what Theo wanted he was suddenly caught off guard by the kiss Theo placed on his forehead the only exposed area of skin.

Randolph closed his eyes and felt the sudden flow of energy transfer from Theo’s lips into his subconscious. Every memory which he lost was soon placed back inside him. Theo pulled away and looked at Randolph whose eyes soon opened again, if the mask wasn’t obscuring his mouth Theo could tell his eyes were expressing happiness. 

“Thank you Theo” Randolph replied now he realised he was blessed with a kiss from Theo. Theo smile they wasted enough time they needed to leave. Though the conversation between them wasn’t over.

“Randolph I know now wouldn’t be the right time, I saw everything in that scarf as for the outcome of this. Clearly your kind have never experienced anything this magnitude. The golden heart clearly was the answer to solving this” Theo said, which had Randolph's attention as he already escaped the collapsing building they were once on. 

“What are you saying Theo? That heart was designed to grant the contender and the reapers who ushered them across the veil into the real world” Theo knew that Randolph was only told what was partial to what the golden heart was capable of.

With the reactors on them still connected to the other stations established above the city, was like a network for the power to be distributed though the hub of it was inside the main fortress was being affected by overwhelming amounts of dark chaotic energy. It was then Randolph realised that Maxence was back there fighting hopefully with whomever is left of their fellowship.

“You may have just heard what was needed for you to know, in fact this is the only thing that will end this and set things right again. I understand what needs to be done” Theo looked at the reaper who was trying to comprehend what his contender was telling him.

Maxence had struggled against Mandy, her jealousy and hatred was fuelling her along in this fight they had traversed to end up in the grandmaster throne room. The life source was still imbalance and the grand master was weakening, he could barely take much notice that one of his reapers had entered and had a demon in tow, Maxence had backed up a little though they were exchanging blows so far he was fending himself. He couldn’t afford to be stuck down Randolph was clearly counting on him though all the fear he felt before was determination.

“Soon very soon this will be all over and the two worlds will merge” Mandy had proceeded forward towards Maxence, though Maxence’s reactor was starting to dim which meant his connection to the power was slowly depleting. That could also slow things down for all the reapers. Maxence eyes widened as he was sensing he was losing power he could end up losing his weapon he had to act fast. “I’m not going to let you win Mandy, I'll take you down for everything you did” Max wielded his weapon though the moment he swung Mandy had dodged and sent a sudden rift of power at Max sending him backwards and landed on the ground. Mandy then leapt into the air looming over Max who quickly shifted though was blocked by the slamming of her weapon into the ground catching his cape making him unable to move.

Max’s weapon was starting to fade on him along with his reactor power that meant the reapers will have no way to stop the onslaught of demons attacking them. Mandy stood over him as Max felt pinned down “Looks like your time is up, soon enough your fellowship will crumble you will not have much power left to defend yourself” Mandy smirked as she was tempted to start inflicting pain on Max. Max couldn’t take it anymore he knew he still had some strength left and whatever he had in power left from his reactor. Mandy raised her free hand that was blackened with long talon like nails which she toyed with Max’s cape even though it was fabric if she dug any deeper Max would have no chance of surviving.

“So this isn’t purely because you wanted Randolph’s love you can never have Mandy” Maxence eyes were showing fear he had no idea how he could escape Mandy at all. He wished Randolph and himself had acted upon their suspicions on Maddie and Brian who weren’t who they seemed to be. demon’s imposing as reapers more so they were the two humans in the real world

“You're pathetic, you're not going to make me feel guilty you never realised how your ruler kept a firm hold on your world. This world was supposed to be for hell where souls are punished and made to walk the lands forever” Mandy sneered as Max could tell he wasn't going to make Mandy feel remorse at all. 

It was then Max harnessed whatever power he could muster he had to time this without Mandy knowing it she brought her claw hand down and he vanished. Mandy watched the reaper disappear without knowing that Maxence had escaped her.


	10. Reapers vs Demons

Maxence had to fake his death as he hid himself away leaving Mandy to think she won. Mandy got up from the ground and looked at where the reaper had laid helpless under her. She smiled to herself “That was too easy” she thought to herself she looked around using her senses though no presence of Maxence anywhere. It was then Warren had appeared he left the fight below “The reapers are weakening a little we have dissolved some of them but they are still fighting they will yield. The power source is corrupted. Our leader still fighting against his brother” They looked at the throne which was empty, the large column that held the life source in it was completely consumed with black smoky energy that radiated from their leader.

“The absence of the grand master's form is gone, it means we will soon see our leader take his place” Warren felt elated as Mandy was still wondering where Maxence had vanished too. “We don’t have the heart….he is going to be furious” Mandy turned to Warren who decided to help even though he kind of fed up with Mandy fixation on Randolph her ideals of taking the reaper as her mate really bothered him a lot. “If the reaper has disappeared...you could have dissolved him” Warren quipped though Mandy snarled

“I’m not so sure Warren..if the reapers power source is suppose to be cut off why they still withstanding our onslaught” the two demons were alone Maxence had hidden himself away he looked at his reactor to see it was glowing which allowed him to disappear. Meanwhile Randolph and Theo were heading back to the fortress they were unaware of what was going on.

Maxence had to connect to Randolph telepathically though he decided to shift from where he was hidden to elsewhere. The demons were clearly unaware of the fact that there was still a chance for them to shove them back into their world. He opted to create a bubble that was to shield him away, cover him completely from there he reached deep and heighten his senses. With what back up energy his reactor had more so relying on his own inner power he tapped into Randolph’s subconscious.

“Randolph it’s me Maxence, where are you?”

Randolph heard Maxence loud and clear inside his head and he immediately responded for now this meant Theo communication to him is cut off.

“Maxence you alright? I’m heading back I’m worried the reactor may give out I have Theo and the golden heart with me”

“I just had to fake my death. Mandy seemed to somehow bought it but their leader has succeeded over the grand master he is gone….we need to do something soon” Maxence sounded desperate while Randolph heard his anxious tone.

“Theo said he has an idea….I don’t know if possible to converse to him as well” Randolph didn’t want to exhaust the power he had left in his reactor.  
“I’ll just swap to him then be careful they could come after you” it was then Max’s voice left Randolph’s subconscious and popped into Theo’s.

“Theo you clearly have foreseen the outcome, you know what you have to do. I pray for you to succeed. Our fellowship is slowly dwindling. I'm worried the life source will give out once the backup is gone. We will end up falling to the demons” Theo couldn’t believe it the fact they were losing the battle and he was their only hope.

“I have Maxence the heart it has revealed so much to me, what you may believe was merely a token in the hunt actually withholds much more. There’s only one way I could unleashed it I have to be put into the life source itself” Theo said

Maxence listened as he closed his eyes the idea that Theo soul could be destroyed in order to save their world brought upon a flood of emotions.  
“Oh Theo, please don’t do this we could lose you forever” sadness came through Max's words which touched Theo.

“I have to Max I have no choice this what I saw with my own eyes, I know you have to have faith and believe in me” Theo could tell Max’s connection to him had faded then Randolph's voice came in over the dim.

“What did you say to Max?” Randolph was dying to know

“I know what I need to do. I need you to get me to where the life source epicentre is. Randolph we have one shot at this” Theo's voice had seemed to grow more brave and less scared and confused which Randolph took in with awe, he dare not question Theo plan decided to believe in him for this moment he had to believe in something. Below them the demons were terrorising the innocent soul citizens.

“Theo, I do my best to get you there, after that it’s all you in your hands '' Randolph's voice was now laced with worry and panic. He was speaking the truth they could be targeted no demons had appeared to stall them at all.

Randolph had to venture towards the top of the fortress, an area that no one dared to traverse at all due it being extremely dangerous. Once he settled upon their place the place was unstable and Theo could tell he was putting them both in the eye of the storm. The force of the power blasting metres away from where they stood caused such shock waves blowing the non existent air about them. Randolph struggled to stay in one place as he kept firm hold on Theo who was looking at the funnel.

Below Warren and Mandy watched as their leader had transcended into the vacant throne as the light became dark, “I finally have succeed in taking over my brother, I pray that the fight is also victorious how come you two are here and not fighting” Mandy and Warren knelt down neither of them wanted to say their reasons they clearly should obey their leader. “My lord we fear that even though you took out your brother and corrupted the power they somehow are withstanding….” the leader wasn’t pleased to hear that at all. Clearly his father was behind this he was watching and now he couldn’t stand seeing the absences of his favourite son now gone.

“This isn’t right, where's the golden heart? I need it!!” he yelled at them though Mandy realised her attempt to snatch had failed. More so she wasn’t aware that at that moment up above Theo and Randolph had appeared. They were cloaked away from the demons though this moment they are exposed.

“We have failed to collect it…”Mandy spoke in a small voice which was cowardly at her leader who was clearly unhappy with her. They weren’t aware of what was going up just above them though “You disappoint me failing to get the item we need to allow the emergence to happen” their leader was fuming at his failed subjects. Warren may also be scolded upon though Mandy was feeling the worst of it she let her personal vendetta get in the way; it was that moment she sensed a reapers presence Maxence was clearly much animated and not dissolved. Max immediately notices Mandy as she starts to leave Warren who grabbed her “Where are you going?” he asked as Mandy shrugged him off and she proceeded towards where Max was lingering. “There’s a reaper in here…….” she announced Max darted though Warren joined Mandy the two of them lurked about trying to pick up reaper.

“I had enough of this” Mandy sent out a wave of demonic energy that it soon pulled back the veil that covered Max and now he was exposed, Max didn’t have his weapon on him and Warren unleashed his and Max was constricted unable to move he floated there twisted in coils of the dark demonic energy. “We seem to have victim we could torture. Maybe get some answers” Warren pulled Max along as Mandy smiled they walked back towards their leader who looked at the white reaper. “Spying on us are you? Clearly you know where the golden heart is tell me or else we will dissolve you” the leader threatened Maxence who remained silent just staring into the black cloaked being on the throne. Warren had increased his power and Max was feeling like he was on the verge of death “I’ll talk please…” he pleads Mandy was enjoying this too much.

“Then talk or else I can extract everything from your subconscious” Max closed his eyes tightly he couldn’t escape, he had to try and keep stalling so that Theo and Randolph can do what they need to do. “The golden heart is just a trophy piece used for the hunt, as for where it is…” the leader wasn’t buying it and raised his hand that sent a long ominous thread that connected right into Max’s head. “Liar…...you have no idea what that amulet contains, and I will see where that amulet is inside your subconscious!!” Max whimpered in pain he had tried to resist. He couldn't succumb to them. That would be the end of him and everything he tried to block out though he was losing bits of his memories, everything he had of Randolph, Theo, Alice it will all be gone.

“Stop trying to resist” The dark demon lord bellowed though it was then Mandy and Warren sensed something “Wait leader I feel the presence up above” Mandy spoke as their leader stopped his interrogation on the reaper’s subconscious Max who soon went limp he felt violated though he still trapped in the demon’s powerful prison.  
“Go up above Mandy Warren keep that reaper in your grasps” the leader realised they could use the trapped reaper as hostage. Mandy was weary to go up. She could sense that Randolph was up there but she had to come face to face with him. Up above near the churning funnel Randolph and Theo try to negotiate the surrounding roof area. 

“I don’t know what you plan to do Theo we need to do it fast!” Randolph's voice was struggling to overcome the loudness surrounding them even the noise was filling their heads. “Get me closer to it, please quickly” Theo yelled as he made sure he had the heart still in his hand and finger on the pin. Once the pin is pulled it allowed whatever inside to be released it also meant this could counteract the enormous power imbalance that was happening. “I’m trying Theo, I feel Maxence is in danger I need to get inside!!'' Randolph gathered up his strength.

It was then that the sudden appearance of a demonic being had stopped them in their tracks, Randolph looked and saw it was Mandy, the element of the woman he knew was distorted in darkness, horns protruding out of their head. A tail swinging about as they now had talons were deadly Theo eyes widened he was feeling panicky as they were so close to succeeding. “Randolph we meet again...I hate to say this you're too late. Hand over the golden heart and Theo to me and will spare whatever is left of your pathetic soulmate” Randolph couldn’t believe it though he couldn’t afford to lose Theo or the amulet. It was clear deep down Randolph was seeing all his memories he had with Max, the feeling his friend is helpless, someone he knew for a long time he had to do something and that meant pushing forward.

“Randolph….I have an idea” Theo whispered though he didn’t know if it would work he had to get past the demon who was blocking their way Randolph listened and decided to risk it. “Stop stalling you fool” Mandy screamed then launched themselves towards Randolph who vanished leaving Mandy fuming she hated the fact that the reaper disappeared though she soon picked up their presence again.

“You realise you sealed your soulmates fate Randolph! Max will be dissolved” Mandy cried which Randolph had appeared back though he didn’t have Theo on him and attacked Mandy. Mandy spun around and saw the reaper armed with his weapon. “You want to fight me” she said in a cocky tone she had no clue as to whatever happened to Theo and the heart. “How about we take this down below?” Randolph and vanished, Mandy followed.

Below the leader and Warren sensed what was going on it was then their leader spoke “It seems your reaper friend had opted to sacrifice you……” Warren was going to proceed further but something else occurred. It was then Randolph had appeared along with Mandy he saw Max and the dark lord “Well well you decided to come and see your friend die as well….” the dark lord laughed Randolph was running low on his power it was clear Max was being very much drained too. “Where's the golden heart! The amulet my brother thought was just a useless trophy to grant reapers freedom to live out your ideal life you never lived” he asks Randolph knew he was outnumbered he had to keep stalling. Theo idea which he shared was for Randolph to deposit him into the swirling funnel where the life source was; he pulled the pin on the heart and prayed that there was enough to try and over power the darkness.

“Randolph did have it! And the boy Theo though they both have vanished” Mandy unleashed black smoke to wrap around Randolph who summoned the last of his power and vanished again.

This time Max's body was snatched up from the swirling darkness that held him. “Stop them!” though it was then the dark lord felt something. Within the dark throbbing column of power was something light and bright that the leader stood up and looked. Inside there was purity of light that was slowly ebbing the demonic energy that the lord couldn’t believe. Mandy and Warren watched as the dark lord was now being weakened it was what followed next left them in awe. Max and Randolph hid themselves away though they watched as the demons were now realising they were going to lose victory in favour of their own kind.

The sudden shift in energy was like an explosion. It sent a huge shock wave through the entire throne room, disintegrating the demons and sending Randolph and Max out of their hiding down onto the throne room floor. All the demons were being swept away back down into the ground through the large gaps that were the rivers. It took a tremendous amount of power which came all from Theo and the golden heart all the reapers were in awe and surprise at the sudden disappearance of their enemy. In the void the imprisoned soul was set free it floated away.

Once the brightness of the light settled and the power had once again balanced itself down, Randolph and Max were lying on the floor there eyes soon adjusted as they slowly stirred from their positions. The fight was over though there was a change in the air, Randolph noticed the moment he had to let Theo go down into the chaos of the unbalanced life source that kept the limbo together.


	11. The worst is over

Sadness had crippled him; he wondered if he would ever see Theo again. Maxence didn’t know what had happened considering he was dealing with demons by himself. Randolph sat up and looked over at his lover who was lying on the floor still, he gathered his strength and went over to where they laid.

“Max….” Randolph whispered as he placed a hand on his lover's now exposed face, it had been a while since he ever saw it and it was still youthful as the day he first met him. Randolph waited for Max to respond; he hoped his lover wasn't gone. Not far from where Max laid was Theo, Theo had survived the ordeal much to his surprise he wasn’t the one to replace the grandmaster. His blackened clothes had completely faded to light grey sparing him from being exalted from limbo he didn’t really notice his attention was elsewhere. The throne was occupied by a woman he never met before “Alice….” Theo's voice quivered. 

“Theo” Alice went over to where he stood and embraced him. Max and Randolph watched the two of them hugged, the woman in the chair watched on with smile. Randolph and Max noticed the woman’s features they had conversed with her, being in the fellowship were quite taken back by the fact they were occupying the throne.

Theo looked at her then the woman, she had vibrant blue eyes much like his own, red hair cascaded down to her shoulders. They were dressed in white and wore a halo like crown, something about her felt familiar to Theo. Alice was dressed in white garments; she very much looked like the woman sitting on the throne resemblance was there. “How is this possible? I thought Theo be the one” Max whispered to Randolph was who just as clueless as he was. The prophecy wasn’t as defined as they thought, believing that Theo was the rightful heir to the throne and had landed upon someone else shoulders.

“Theodore Riley, you have grown up so much. I’m so sorry I never was around to see you or Alice” the woman said as she looked over at Max and Randolph who stared at her. “What do you mean….you weren’t around” Theo was a little clueless though Alice decided to fill in the blanks “Theo this our mother” Theo eyes widened as he gazed at the woman dressed in white. “Our mother…..” Theo was hesitant to go any closer to the woman who claims to be his mother.

He barely remembers his mother at all let alone his family. “I understand you're overwhelmed by this Theo, Alice is your twin sister and the two of you were separated. I didn’t live after giving birth to you, I was taken to limbo and been here for a long time. I actually worked amongst the fellowship when I learned about the _“chosen one"_ , the fact that it was going to be you, Theo I was overjoyed. At the same time I wasn’t sure my dear son wouldn't want to take upon such a role” the woman tried to contain herself she was finally seeing her two children again together after years being kept apart unknown to who they were.

“The moment I saw Alice I couldn’t reveal myself, I had seen my sister though it wasn’t possible for her to be here at all. Something wasn’t right and it indeed was. Apparently the golden heart contains the prophecy which we are all tied together” the older woman gestured with her hand and like magic a red thread appeared it soon woven the red scarf that Theo had collected for Randolph and Maxence.

“Alice soul was imprisoned, apparently she was separated only to be possessed by a demon which Randolph killed” Theo looked at her now trying to come to realise that she is his sister. The scarf soon settled into its complete state hover above the woman’s hand “Maxence and Randolph could you come closer, no need to fear me” the two of them reluctantly moved over where Theo and Alice stood. They never were able to approach the grandmaster before, their heads were unclothed revealing Theo and Alice their faces again. “It was fortunate that Alice’s soul is here now, she will be my adviser” Alice seemed happy she was beaming that she finally gets to see her mother and now she knows Theo is her twin brother.

“What about Max and Randolph’s freedom?” Theo looked at Max and Randolph and then back at Alice and his mother. Somehow the golden heart had taken into account that Theo wasn’t destined to be the grand master as that had fallen upon his mother and his twin sister. He has a family again though part of him really wishes he could be with Max, even though Randolph was his soulmate he felt like crying though he couldn’t at all. “Max and Randolph will get their reward along with the other reapers here, there needs to be changes made that are well overdue and merging of the two limbos. The Great Father above who had lost his sons wanted someone else to bring unity to the land and he wanted someone whom he had faith in. More so a family” Theo’s mother rose up from her throne and moved over to where Max and Randolph immediately kneel. It was what they did with their previous leader and clearly it was the proper thing to do.

“I know somehow Theo had managed to be intertwined in your scarf, he saw everything inside it and what was going to happen next till a point though, he never saw this of course that was something that not foreseen” Max and Randolph looked up at the woman who unfolded the scarf and placed it over them both. Max and Randolph looked at each other, after a long time of being unable to express their true feelings and hiding it away.

“I trust you two have a wonderful life together. I’m grateful for you Max you had taken care of Theo seemed to have developed a bit of a crush for him” Max looked up at the new grand master he felt like he would be embarrassed and blushing if he had that ability to.

“The first moment I met Theo, I felt something. I consulted the scarf and noticed he was in there. Your son is a precious soul that deserves love” Max looked over at Randolph who knew where this was going. 

He felt like a fool which he admitted already, true the first moment they met Randolph had felt something after that he felt he was scared he could reciprocate it at all.  
“I understand, I know the demon had gotten into Randolph's mind and corrupted his memories of you and him. Theo has absorbed those memories every time he got a piece of the scarf. I had to make sure he got all of those pieces so he could understand what his purpose was here. Truth is Theo is reason why now you can go off and live together without judgement” It was then Randolph looked at Max brought his hands to his face and held it, he stared into those hazel eyes which clearly were expressing pleasure contempt the grand master decided to leave them be for now though she wasn’t finished. “Theo come here” Theo reluctantly moved over to the woman who had opened her arms out for a hug which Theo very much embraced and held onto “Mother….I never thought I'll get to see you. I have been through so much...I had no idea that Alice was my sister” Theo looked at Alice who soon joined them hugging both Theo and her mother.

“Now you know Theodore, you made me so proud of both of you I was worried I wasn’t going to make it. Especially the invasion of the demons and the near loss of power. The heart which I shall wear forever contained a silver string to me and brought back Alice from the void. As for your place Theo you will be allowed to leave Limbo with Randolph and Max” Theo couldn’t believe what he was hearing as Alice looked at her mother they just been reunited and now Theo being given freedom. “I don’t want to go….after so long I finally see you and find out I actually had a loving family” Theo pleads to his mother though she smiled and petted his soft white hair he loved being touched that way. Randolph and Max had heard their names and that stopped them from their moment they both rose to their feet the scarf still draped around their necks.

“May I speak Grand master, wouldn’t it be best for Theo to stay here and make up for all that lost time he didn’t have with yourself and Alice” Randolph suggested it made sense, though the Grand Master had smiled and stroked Theo’s head “Theo will always have a place here, he will become a member of the fellowship. That means he can come and go. I just want him to be loved immensely” the words had made Theo feel reassured though he still felt torn between the people he was surrounded by. Max and Randolph looked happy. “I better proceed with acknowledging the rest of the fellowship. Alice, Theo could you go ahead and open the doors. I have a crowd to address” on that note Theo and Alice proceeded towards the doors and opened them outside a crowd of reapers were waiting surprised to see they had a new ruler and more so Theo and Alice took place on either of the doors. Reluctant to move at first they soon flowed into the large throne room area some looking at Randolph and Max who were unmasked. “It’s been a long time coming, limbo will be going through changes and so will the fellowship. Please no longer need to hide your faces, speak with your mouths that you so longed to do” the words had reached the crowd and they were reluctant to take what is considered a large step.

Alice and Theo watched the crowd to uncover their faces showing themselves, the reapers never gazed upon their faces and the lower class reapers weren’t concealed away many were quite taken to see the white reapers faces for the very first time.  
“No need to hide yourselves away, you're free to speak to those around you with peaceful intentions. As for the hunt, to those other reapers who were part of that please come forward” Randolph and Max were already up front and noticed the other reaper pairs join them though they hadn’t any possession of their scarves that was soon fixed. The grand master had created the missing scarves these were believed to be lost. The souls contenders couldn’t be brought back at all, the reapers watched silently as the other soul mate pairs were in awe each scarf was bestowed upon them. “I know previously there was only one victor, I feel it’s time that you all got a chance to go and live out your dreams. We can then let a new guild of white reapers to fall into place, the great father approves of this very much so. It’s time that each of these soulmates to ascend into the real world” the grand master announced to the crowd it’s from there the soul mates who were each wrapped in scarves were to be led into a special place where they would be able to transcend back into the real world.

“Theo and Alice please go and watch them, make sure they leave safely. I must stay here with the remainder of the fellowship” their mother spoke as Theo and Alice did as told they left their mother’s side and followed the processions of white reapers who were connected by their scarves. It was so surreal for them all, many never expected this outcome at all nor did they expect the invasion to occur. Whoever was left was now going to leave Limbo for good, once they done their time and their scarves were completed the allowance for them to leave and live out the last lifetime they wanted, once they die they will go to heaven. Alice and Theo watched as each soulmate pairing entered a marked circle on the ground. They were all colour coded to the scarves. Max and Randolph found their spot, they were holding the hands Theo looked at and could tell they were beside themselves much like the others.

Theo had no idea what was going to happen next, Alice left his side and proceeded to the circle somehow she knew she was part of the process. No one seemed to speak a word mostly they were facing each other smiles clearly happiness was on their faces holding hands. Alice waved her hand as a part of the scarf from either end tied a strand to the pinkie finger to somehow connect the scarf completely. The pinkie fingers would be crossed over and the two reapers would place their foreheads together before they disappeared. Theo couldn’t believe it; he wondered what would happen to the scarves once they left this world. Do they still keep the scarf as some sort of token of their time as a reaper?. Theo’s mind was filled with so many questions but he looked over at Max and Randolph who actually were looking at him. Theo didn’t know whether to go towards them or stay where he was, Alice was continuing the process though it wouldn’t be long until Max and Randolph would vanish.

“Theo come here” Maxence spoke he gestured for the albino to come closer Randolph looked at Max and then at Theo who slowly creep over “I guess this is goodbye for now” Max clearly tell Theo going to miss him though Theo wasn’t alone anymore he had been reunited with his mother and sister which he had a lot of catching up to do with.  
“Theo you could come see us” Randolph said with a smile. Theo never really seen Randolph look happy before, mostly been very stern looking maybe because he always felt bitter because of his ongoing heart condition. “I would just hope you two are happy...” Theo shuttered a little and he was feeling sadness again though Alice had almost finished the next pair she looked at Theo. Maybe their mother sensed Theo is going to miss Maxence. She couldn’t help notice this “Theo we will be, I just hope the same for yourself” Max said he nuzzled closer to Randolph who held him. Alice went over and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder “It’s time for them to go Theo” Theo decided to shift away and he couldn’t bear watching them leave.


	12. Time to say farewell and goodbye

“He is clearly upset we are leaving, I wish he could be part of our new life” Randolph said Max couldn’t help but feel Theo’s sadness more so Alice couldn’t help feeling emotional attachment to both of them. Theo really wanted to walk away from them though he felt helpless, Alice didn’t know about delaying their departure any longer she already sent off the others “Wait a moment Alice” Max taken the scarf off him and went over to Theo and hugged him tightly, Theo was quite taken by the sudden contact he been yearning for so long specially from Maxence. Randolph looked over at Alice who looked at him, Randolph had known her for that short period of time as his cousin due to the marriage. They had their moments which they both treasured though now he was leaving her behind.

“I hope you take care of yourself and spend time with your mother” Randolph smiled though Alice hugged him tightly while he embraced as she sobbed into his chest. “Goodbye Uncle, I really hope you and Maxence have that wonderful life you've been dreaming of for so long” Alice pulled away and smiled. She looked over at Max who was pretty much saying his goodbyes to Theo.

Max pulled away from Theo looked into his glassy blue eyes “I want you to know I felt love for you, I never could acted upon it due to circumstances much like with Randolph I’ll see you again soon” Max let Theo go he ruffled his hair Theo grabbed Max arm and buried himself against his chest “Theo you have to let go now” Max chuckled softly as Theo soon did he watched Max go back over to Randolph and Alice.

“I know I want to give you something in case I never get the chance to see you again” Theo placed his hands on either side of Max's face and brought his lips to his. Max was quite taken back by the kiss, he knew Theo may never really kissed anyone before it was breaking his heart to leave him now. Randolph soon let Alice go as Max walked back over with a smile on his face. Randolph looked at Theo who wasn’t so sad anymore blushing. “Hey...what was that” Randolph raised a brow at his soul mate “Theo’s goodbye to me” Randolph placed the scarf back around Maxence neck.

Theo watched Alice perform the ritual she had done on the others though something happened. Max and Randolph awaited the pieces of scarf to tie to their pinkies; it leapt away from them Alice was in shock as they saw that the two strings tied to Theo’s pinkies stood there in awe.

“What just happened?” Alice was confused that the scarf connection had attached itself to Theo and Theo looked at them stunned he couldn’t go anywhere he was part of this, which meant his mother's previous words of saying he was meant to go with Max and Randolph was something he couldn’t change at all. “Clearly Theo meant to come with us now…..” Randolph didn't seem bothered by it. Theo slowly walked back towards them the string slowly retracted back into the scarf until Theo was now inside the circle with Max and Randolph on either side of him. Alice stood there beside herself, she was going to have to say goodbye to her twin brother as well.

“Theo is part of us….he can’t stay behind” Maxence looked at Theo who didn’t know what to express. He looked at his pinkie fingers and they were wounded with the red wool strands.

“I’m going with you” Theo looked over at Alice who put on a brave face, at this moment Theo’s time in Limbo was over and if his mother words were true he would be back again just not at this time. “I guess until Maxence and Randolph lived out their last life together, Theo will see each other again destiny has intertwined you all together goodbye brother” Alice smiled she watched the three off them huddle together Randolph and Max attached their pinkie to Theo’s and they placed their foreheads together Theo awkwardly sandwich between them though he soon watched Alice disappear along with everything else.

Time had passed by for the three of them, Max and Randolph were making the most of the time they had left together, more so Theo was getting a chance to live in a more happy stable environment with two men who mean dearly to him.

They had settled upon a cottage somewhere along the coast of England far away from the chaotic city of New York. The air was cleaner and the whether the world was no longer crippled by the pandemic it didn’t matter they felt safe. Max and Randolph were pretty much in-separable; their love was finally able to bloom. Randolph finally asked Maxence to marry him which caused such an overwhelming wave of joy after such a long time waiting. Theo watched the two of them questioning what was his part in this situation. Maxence soon came over and gave him a hug soon enough Randolph also wrapped his arms around the both.

“I’m so happy to witness this for both of you, I don’t know how I’m meant to fit into this” Theo mumbled as he looked at the two men. 

“You're here because we both love you equally. No matter what at least I guess will finally grow old together. Except for Theo” Randolph said as Theo wondered why that was brought up then realised Theo was now what Max and Randolph were before. A reaper inside a human body, no task has been given to him only to keep an eye on them.

“I’m not going to age…..and you will” Theo realised the sadness rose inside him he couldn’t bear seeing the future. “That’s how it is. Theo no need to dwell on that detail way off in the distant future” Maxence kissed his head enjoying the softness of his white hair against his face. Theo smiled soon enough and they separated from each other. The amount of love that was brimming from them had overflowed onto himself; he was cherishing it. Over time they lived together Maxence dot on him with kisses enough for Theo to eventually feel confident enough to express his affection. Randolph would often watch his fiancé a little jealous though he was happy to be in this sort of relationship in a way he did love Theo too.

Theo did wonder at times if he stayed behind in limbo he wouldn’t be in the way of the new life, more so Theo thought if he would find his soulmate at all. For now at least he should enjoy the experiences he was having with Max and Randolph, he became quite a domesticated helper about the house. Maxence had decided to continue being a doctor and Randolph helped out. It wasn’t long before Randolph and Max wanted to tie the knot the best they could. “Well this is it. I wonder who will be performing it” Max felt excited Randolph smiled to himself as he looked at Theo who was looking about the small room they stood in a little underwhelmed, hoping it would be fancier. There were a lot of empty chairs in rows they awaited for the officiate to appear.

Randolph had opted for simplicity, stating that all usual bells and whistles for a wedding didn’t matter at all. For Maxence he was quietly taken by his fiancé's desires after the last wedding which was a lavish expensive event he kind of wished for the same thing. Randolph seemed adamant in focusing on what truly mattered the most his union to the man he loved. Theodore had one important job in this ceremony that was to present the rings that are sitting in his suit pocket. He never wore a suit before he felt so suave even though there was an argument between Randolph and Maxence about his hair which very much signifies that they already have the bickering husbands act down pat. Theodore starts to feel like he is their adopted son rather than an extra partner in their relationship.

“Compared to my last wedding at least I don’t feel like I have cold feet. No pressure from family nor illness” Randolph smiled he remembered that day too well like it was yesterday. At the time Maxence was Randolph’s best man and more so had to console his friend to go out to the front of the church. During that talk Randolph started to feel doubtful and hinted he wished things were different. After the talk Randolph reluctantly went through with it he didn’t even let his wife know at all. It pained him that having Maxence standing off the side watching him he wished he was able to tell him how he truly felt.

“I remember that day too well, I tried to be happy for you then I knew things were different. I noticed the way you looked at me you didn’t look happy as you played off to be” Max looked at Randolph face he could tell his partner experiencing painful memories. The wedding seemed to be the pinnacle point in which Randolph started to realise he made a mistake. He couldn’t marry Maxence at all for fear of people knowing about his true sexuality. It was his chosen path he had to follow regardless seeing his soulmate treat him and watch them go about holding onto the longing love they were dying to share “This time around I’m genuinely happy” Randolph held Max’s hands in his own.

Theo had left them to talk though sudden noises coming from the doorway alerted them to stop their conversation. Theo's eyes widened as they entered the room, Max's mouth fell open as Randolph looked at the woman coming towards them. They had another woman in tow both dressed in suits. The women noticed the look they were getting.

“Hi there you must be Randolph Hayes and Maxence Fèvre don’t you two look handsome. I’m Mandy Walker, your officiate for this wedding. This is my associate Lauren” Randolph and Max looked at the other woman who was of African descent. 

“lovely to meet you. And who is this” Lauren looked at Theo who looked worried “I’m Theodore Riley. I'm just here to witness this union hello” Theo's voice came out very awkwardly as he wondered what Max and Randolph were feeling. 

“Wait a moment.. Theo? Theodore Riley?” Mandy had drifted over to him Max was on edge at the sudden revelation Randolph went pale in the face. 

“Yes, how do you know that? you are really my aunt…..” Theo was hesitant to move from where he stood as the blonde woman came over and swept the boy into a hug 

“Oh Theo I hadn’t seen you for a long time. What you doing here with these fine strapping men huh” Theo looked over Max and Randolph who looked surprised though Max did blush a little at the compliment, Mandy didn’t know them at all she seemed to only knew Theodore because they were family.

“Randolph...your ex wife…...” Max muttered into Randolph’s ear who was just as flabbergasted the moment they introduce Lauren, in his mind he heard Warren that Randolph’s grip on Max hand had tightened he looked at Lauren “Why don’t we start this ceremony we shouldn’t be wasting time Mandy you can reconnect with your nephew later” Lauren prompted as the Mandy let Theo go who sat down trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Before we start just one question I want to ask here, you never met us before until now?” Maxence asked awkwardly as Randolph waited with baited breath for a response. Mandy looked at them just smiled “I don’t know who you are, I just officiate so many same sex couple marriages. I better get this started or our next appointment might be a little late” Mandy moved past them and took up a spot in front of them Max felt Randolph relaxed his grip on his hands which he felt utterly crippled he yelped a little as Randolph realised what he did. “I’m sorry...ouch” Max looked at his partner who felt embarrassed “Sorry nerves” Randolph played off his fear that Max reluctantly went along with it.  
“You ok?” Mandy asked as Randolph accidentally hurt his poor fiancé. He took Max's hand and kissed them which made Max feel a little better. 

“I’m fine just start the ceremony” Max laughed then shot a look at Randolph who gave him a goofy grin which he couldn’t resist smiling at.

Mandy looked over at Lauren who chuckled a little. It was a little humorous though Mandy proceeded with the ceremony. Theo sat there opposite row from Lauren he had been given a responsibility to present the rings when required. As he listened to the service he looked down at his hand at the ring he was wearing smiling to himself. It was the ring that Maxence had worn before and was given to him as a symbol of their love for him. Max and Randolph had admitted that Theo was going to be part of their union, even if they were happy together, still felt that Theo could be also very much loved between them both that they didn’t want to exclude him at all.

It wasn’t long until Theo was called upon for the rings he got out of the chair and went up to the front and gave them to Randolph who took both of them, Theo smiled he went awkwardly back to his seat and sat down again and listened to the vows. They were moving words that brought tears to Theo’s eyes, he was so happy that Max was finally going to have what he wanted for so long.

“Randolph Johnathan Hayes do you take Maxence Bernard Fèvre to be your loyally wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer for poorer and in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?” Mandy announced as Randolph took Max's hand and placed the ring onto his finger next to the engagement ring he placed upon before. Randolph looked into Maxence’s hazel eyes that were no longer obscured by glasses. “I do” he said Maxence was on the verge of tears though he didn’t want to start crying right now.

“And do you Maxence Bernard Fèvre take Randolph Johnathan Hayes to be your loyally wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer for poorer and in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?” Mandy waited for Max's response. “I do,” Max said firmly as he put a ring on Randolph’s hand determinedly though he was still feeling the pain in his hands from before.

“Then in the power invested in me I now pronounce you partners for life, you may kiss” Mandy looked up from her folder Randolph attention was all on Max he leaned in and given his husband a kiss one that was sweet lingering that Max wanted a little more intensity to establish that he was now Randolph’s soulmate no one else will ever come between them. Max held onto Randolph tightly the kiss became a little more how he wanted it, which Randolph thought if he was getting a little too carried away here. They soon parted and their attention went to Theo who was beaming “Congratulations, I hope you two have a lovely life together I best be moving to the next wedding schedule. Lauren” Mandy addressed the other woman who rose up from the seat the two of them proceeded out of the room leaving them alone. “That was a shock in a half” Theo said though Max and Randolph were glowing now they are officially married.

“I guess you have a living relative here to see. I wonder if Lauren and her are like that?” Randolph jests though Max knew where this was going.  
“I can’t say Randolph...besides we are legally a couple I get you all to myself” Max smiled though he didn’t forget that Theo was there watching them intently.

In one of the rows of seats seated Theo’s family, Alice and her mother had given allowance to leave limbo to see this moment they didn’t want to miss. Theo’s mother was quite taken by the scene as much as Alice was “My son looks so handsome, he's going to have a wonderful life” she said as Alice smiled at her twin brother. It was then another appeared out of nowhere and the two of them turned away from looking at Theo “I guess I kind of missed all this may I take a seat” Theo mother and Alice were in awe to see Theo’s father appeared. “Dad...” Alice gasped at the appearance of her father, “I can’t believe you two are here and Theo’s over there, he won't see us though. Who are these men?” he asked as Theo's mother didn’t know how to explain what was going on.

“Don’t worry father, there dear friends of Theo’s and ours” Alice smiled as she watched her mother hug her husband who was clearly an angel they exchanged a kiss they had been longing for a long time. Alice allowed it of course she watched Theo. “I wish you could see us Theo we are all here” Alice sighed as she watched them eventually leave though Theo paused and looked over. He thought he saw something, Max and Randolph noticed Theo had stopped and followed his gaze at the empty chairs he smiled “Theo what are you staring at?” Randolph asked Theo quickly turned back to face them “Nothing lets go and celebrate” he said in a cheery tone as they all left the building together unaware they had an audience at their ceremony. Alice watched as she returned her to attention to her mother and father. “I kind of need a little more explanation here” Theo’s father quirk an eyebrow at his wife and daughter.

THE END


End file.
